Medicina Experimental
by Izuspp
Summary: Apesto para los títulos xDU    Sinopsis: Cansado de su vida en la ciudad, Jack decide adquirir una granja en Mineral Town, al llegar se da cuenta que no todo es color de rosa como él creía, pero el conocer a cierto médico puede hacerle cambiar de opinión.
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno, este es un tema que no ha sido tan "yaoizado" o al menos no que yo sepa, y como es mi juego favorito, y me encantan los personajes, tomé la decisión de hacer este fanfic. Como no soy muy buena escritora, si lo leen encontrarán que es bastante aburrido, y que se apega bastante al juego (si lo conocen) al menos en este primer capítulo. Pero toda buena historia comienza con relleno ¿No?. **

**Es broma, realmente no estoy segura de sacar una buena historia de esto, pero quisiera intentarlo. Si leen me encantaría saber sus opiniones y críticas.**

**Como punto final quisiera agregar que este es un relato con temática "yaoi" es decir, relaciones entre hombres, así que no quisiera críticas por eso, si no te gusta simplemente no lo leas.**

**Capítulo 1**

**"Un cambio"**

La vida en la gran ciudad, no era del todo placentera para Jack. Y de hecho tampoco le iba demasiado bien; se estresaba fácilmente, no tenía mucho tiempo para divertirse, y sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría. Entonces una mañana, cuando sentía que ya no podía más, la solución cayó en sus manos. Un clasificado del periódico llamó su atención, en este se anunciaba la venta de una granja, con un terreno bastante amplio, y a un precio excelente. No lo pensó dos veces, ese día llamó al número telefónico que aparecía en el anuncio y realizó los trámites necesarios para adquirir la granja. Por suerte tenía en el banco unos ahorros que precisamente eran para comprar una casa en la ciudad, pero la granja le pareció mejor inversión. Renunció por supuesto a su empleo, y les comentó a sus pocos amigos sobre su cambio de domicilio.

Y así una semana después emprendió el viaje a su nuevo hogar. Luego de varias horas de viaje, arribó a Mineral Town, el pueblecito en donde se encontraba la granja. De inmediato notó que era totalmente rural y aislado de las ciudades. Llegó al puerto ya que la única manera de llegar al pueblo desde su ciudad, era en barco. Al desembarcar, notó que un hombre de mediana edad, bastante alto y de complexión atlética se acercaba a él.

-¡Ey! Buen día- dijo el hombre con su voz ronca y grave.

-Buen día- respondió Jack tímidamente, se le hacía bastante extraño que una persona que no conocía se le acercara de buenas a primeras a saludarlo, ya que este tipo de atenciones y el comportamiento solidario hacia un extraño no era algo que se acostumbrara en la ciudad, pero pensó que no tenía que sorprenderse ya que debía ser normal para las personas de lugares tan pequeños y aislados como lo era ese pueblo.

-Así que tú eres el que compró esa vieja granja. ¿Sabes? ¡Todo el pueblo habla de tí!-

-¿De ... de mí?-

-¡Claro que sí!... no paran de preguntarse quien habrá sido el valiente o el tonto que compró ese lugar. Ha estado abandonado por muchos años y ponerlo nuevamente en funcionamiento será una ardua labor ja ja ja ja- al término de su explicación soltó una enérgica carcajada.

Jack ahora no estaba muy seguro de que haber comprado la granja fuese buena idea. De hecho ahora que lo pensaba, nunca había trabajado en una y no tenía mucha idea de como cuidar de un lugar así y sacarle ganancias, ahora estaba bastante inseguro de poder lograrlo con las palabras que el hombre le acababa de decir.

-Ya veo...-

-¡Pero en fin! sería bueno que te pasaras por la casa de Thomas, el alcalde, para que te explique como manejamos las cosas por acá. Por cierto, me llamo Zack, y creo que nos veremos muy a menudo una vez que comience a funcionar tu granja, ya que soy el encargado de recoger los productos que los dueños de las granjas quieran vender en el exterior- ahora al terminar de explicar, le dió un fuerte apretón de manos a Jack y se fué, entrando en una casita que estaba ubicada al lado del puerto.

_"Creo que va a ser más difícil de lo que creía..."_ el castaño sacó de su bolsillo el pedazo de papel en donde tenía anotada la dirección de la granja y guiándose por las señales que habían repartidas por el pueblo, logró al fin dar con la ubicación del terreno. Al llegar y observar bien, pudo notar que Zack tenía mucha razón, se notaba que la granja había estado descuidada por muchísimo tiempo. El extenso terreno que suponía era para sembrar, estaba infestado de rocas de todos tamaños, troncos y malas hierbas. Y los establos se encontraban sucios y polvorientos, como si hubiesen estado abandonados por siglos.

La humilde casita no se quedaba atrás. Únicamente como inmobiliario había un viejo baúl, una cama sucia y chueca, una mesita con su banco, y la cocina, que se veía no servía para nada en ese momento. Al abrir el baúl pudo observar varias herramientas herrumbradas en su interior. Decidió que antes de ir a ver mejor el terreno, o buscar al tal alcalde, debía poner un poco de orden en su nueva casa. De modo que con una anticuada escoba que encontró en una esquina, comenzó a remover capas gruesas de polvo y a sacarlas fuera de la casa. También quitó las telarañas del techo y sacó la sábana y el colchón que tenía la cama, afuera con una vara lo aporreó para sacarle la mayor cantidad de polvo posible.

En esa tarea se encontraba cuando una vocecita divertida llamó su atención.

-¡Hola! Bienvenido a Mineral Town- saludó. Al voltear pudo observar al dueño de aquella algo chillona y bastante graciosa voz. Se trataba de un hombre mayor, de cabello castaño con una nariz bastante grande. Tenía un enorme bigote que cubría su boca y era de estatura muy baja. El hombrecito llevaba puesto un traje entero color rojo oscuro y un sombrerito de copa de igual tono.

-Buen día señor...- saludó Jack de manera cortés.

-Mi nombre es Thomas, soy el alcalde del pueblo y estoy muy contento de que hayas decidido venir a vivir aquí. Solo pasaba a presentarme y a hablarte de como manejamos las cosas en el pueblo-

-Gusto en conocerlo, mi nombre es Jack- contestó el castaño dándole la mano al alcalde para saludarlo.

Estuvieron un rato conversando acerca de las leyes del pueblo, y el alcalde le indicó en donde se encontraban las tiendas y puntos de interés. Al final Jack le agradeció al alcalde y este se despidió sonriente, indicándole que si tenía algún problema no dudara en buscarlo.

Jack continuó con la labor de limpiar su casa, hasta bien entrada la tarde, ya tenía mucha hambre puesto que no había almorzado, pero no tenía nada para comer en su casa, por lo que decidió ir al pueblo, recordando que Thomas le había dicho que había una posada y restaurante en el centro.

Caminó nuevamente guiándose por los letreros y señales, y al fin llegó al lugar. Una pequeña posada de dos pisos. Al entrar pudo ver dispuestas varias mesas y la barra, tras de esta se encontraba un señor de mediana edad, tanto su cabello como su bigote eran de un naranja intenso, y se notaba que era alguien bastante malhumorado por la expresión que traía en el rostro. Jack se acercó tímidamente a la barra y mostrando una leve sonrisa estaba dispuesto a saludar al hombre, cuando un sonoro "¡HOLA!" se escuchó tras él, perforándole el tímpano. Al voltearse pudo observar a una jovencita de más o menos su edad, con el cabello tan naranja como el del hombre tras la barra, y con unos profundos y hermosos ojos azules.

-¡Bienvenido a la posada de Doug! Mi nombre es Ann y es un gusto tenerle por acá. ¿Es usted el joven que compró la vieja granja?- Ann resultó ser una jovencita bastante enérgica y extrovertida.

-Ahh... so..soy Jack... sí, yo fuí quien compró la granja... gusto en conocerte...-

-Y bueno Jack, ¿que te podemos ofrecer?¿te gustaría alquilar una de nuestras habitaciones? supongo que la casa de la granja está inhabitable jeje-

-Bueno... en realidad solo venía por algo para almorzar...-

-Oh.. bueno.. ¡Entonces viniste al lugar correcto! Mi padre y yo somos los mejores cocineros del pueblo y de muchos otros pueblos he de decir ja ja ja- dicho esto, la jovencita tomó al castaño del brazo y lo acercó a la barra.

-Este es mi padre Doug. Padre, él es Jack, el chico que compró la vieja granja- les presentó.

-Un gusto, señor...-el chico le dedicó una amable sonrisa, el hombre se le quedó viendo por unos instantes con una ceja enarcada y expresión seria para luego hacerle un gesto para que se acercara. Jack se acercó al hombre y este le habló casi en un susurro.

-¿No crees que mi hija es muy linda?-

-¡¿Ehh?- Jack se sonrojó de sobremanera con esa pregunta tan inesperada -Bu... bueno, en realidad, lo es...-contestó tímidamente.

-Ja ja ja ¡por supuesto que lo es, justo como su madre!-dijo Doug bastante animado y sonriente.

-Eh padre ¿De qué están hablando ustedes dos?-

-Cosas privadas-

-¿Privadas? Jack, dime qué fué lo que mi padre te dijo- el castaño no tuvo más remedio que acercarse a la chica y contarle lo que le acababa de preguntar Doug.

-¡¿QUÉ? ¡Padre!- la pelinaranja se había sonrojado el doble de lo que Jack lo había hecho y se mostraba muy molesta. A lo que su progenitor respondió con una sonora carcajada, Jack no pudo evitar unírsele momentos después, riendo por lo bajo al ver lo avergonzada que había quedado Ann.

Luego de un rato, Doug y Ann le ofrecieron darle el almuerzo gratuitamente por esa vez, a lo cual Jack les agradeció muchísimo, ya que tampoco era que poseyera demasiado dinero, y no sabía cuando iba a poder producir algo en su granja como para subsistir de eso. Probablemente Ann tenía razón en cuanto a que ella y su padre eran los mejores cocineros, Jack no recordaba jamás en su vida haber probado comida más deliciosa. Luego de comer, se despidió de sus nuevos amigos quienes le invitaron a volver cuando quisiera, y se dirigió de regreso a la granja. En el camino encontró a varios de los habitantes del pueblo, algunos lo saludaban otros se le quedaban viendo solamente, ninguno lo detuvo a preguntarle nada de momento.

Entró a la vieja casita y abrió nuevamente el baúl de herramientas, todas estaban bastante oxidadas y no le iban a servir para trabajar en el campo. Entonces recordó que de camino a la posada, había pasado frente a la herrería. Estaba seguro de que allí podrían arreglar sus herramientas. Cuidadosamente en un trozo grande de tela, colocó la hoz, el hacha, el martillo, el azadón y la vieja regadera, y salió nuevamente de la casa. La herrería quedaba muy cerca de su granja por lo que llegó rápidamente y entró en la casita.

Dentro hacía bastante calor, pudo ver a un anciano con barbas largas y blancas y con ropa japonesa frente al mostrador. Se acercó sonriendo y esta vez fué él el primero en saludar.

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Jack y acabo de llegar al pueblo, compré la vieja granja abandonada-

-Mi nombre es Saibara y soy el herrero del pueblo como podrás ver.- contestó el anciano de mala manera, Jack enseguida supo que no era una persona fácil de tratar.

-Mucho gusto señor... venía a pedirle sus servicios para reparar las herramientas que necesito para trabajar en la granja.- dicho esto extendió las herramientas frente a Saibara sobre el mostrador. El anciano las examinó detenidamente por unos instantes.

-Están bastante dañadas, puedo repararlas pero no durarán mucho tiempo, tendrás que comprar unas nuevas eventualmente.- le comunicó de manera seria.

-Bueno, haga lo que pueda por favor, en este momento no puedo permitirme comprarlas todas de primera mano je je..-

-¡Bien! cuando estén listas mi nieto irá a entregártelas. ¡Gray! ¡ven acá!- de la puerta trasera del taller un joven que llevaba una gorra color azul se apareció.

-¿Que pasa abuelo?-

-Este es Jack, acaba de comprar la granja que estaba abandonada y vino a que reparara sus herramientas, cuando estén listas se las llevarás a su casa.-

-Gusto en conocerte Gray- dijo el castaño mostrándole una sonrisa y extendiéndo su mano.

-Un placer...- contestó Gray con un tono de voz muy bajo, escondiendo su rostro bajo la gorra lo más que pudo y tomando muy levemente la mano de Jack para darle un imperceptible apretón.

-Entonces lo dejo en sus manos ¡Muchísimas gracias!- dicho esto salió una tercera vez en camino a la granja.

Pasó el resto del día arrancando malas hierbas, apartando rocas y troncos con sus propias manos, en la noche regresó a la posada donde cenó y allí conoció a varias personas nuevas. Duke, un jovial hombre de mediana edad quien le contó que era dueño de un viñedo, Rick, un jovencito de cabello largo y rubio, este le contó que su madre era dueña de una granja avícola y él ayudaba allí junto con su hermana. También conoció a otra joven de más o menos su edad, llamada Karen, no pudo platicar mucho con ella porque estaba practicamente ebria, pero por lo que pudo notar, probablemente era la novia de Rick por la manera en la que se llevaban, y quitándole el hecho de que bebía como los grandes, era bastante bonita, con su larga cabellera rubia y unos mechones más claros al frente y sus hermosos ojos esmeralda. Talvez por eso Rick la quería, porque además se veía que tenía un carácter muy fuerte.

También conoció a Basil, un claro ejemplo de que la vida al aire libre le sentaba de maravilla a cualquiera, era una especie de herbólogo o algo así, era casi tan viejo como lo podía ser Doug o Duke, pero si no se lo hubiese dicho, no lo hubiera creído; Basil tenía la apariencia de un joven unos cuantos años mayor que Jack, era bastante fornido y apuesto, Jack no podía creer que prácticamente ese hombre podría ser su padre. Y esto solo le hizo hacerse nuevas expectativas de su vida en el campo. Y por último vió como Gray el joven que había conocido en la herrería entraba a la posada y subía las escaleras hacia las habitaciones, era extraño, ya que suponía que él vivía con su abuelo, pero no tenía la suficiente confianza como para subir a saludarlo y preguntarle. Siguiendo a Gray a las habitaciones también subió un jovencito de cabello castaño y largo, atado a una coleta, Jack no tenía idea de quien era pero tampoco le dió tiempo de ir a saludarlo, ya que este subió las escaleras rápidamente, Jack pensó en que ya habría tiempo para conocer a todos los del pueblo después, así que luego de pagar lo que comió y despedirse de sus nuevos conocidos, fué directo a su casa.

Pasó una noche no tan buena, aún olía a polvo y humedad dentro de la casa, y el viejo colchón de su cama no era lo que se podía llamar suave. Jack pasó practicamente todos los días cumpliendo la misma rutina de comer en la posada de Doug, conocer personas nuevas cada día, y trabajar arduamente en su granja, limpiando todo sin ayuda de las herramientas que al parecer aún no estaban listas, y por último, durmiendo pésimamente en esa casa a la cual, por más que limpiara no se le iba ese olor desagradable, el olor del abandono.

Ya había pasado más o menos una semana allí, pero no había conocido a más personas ni explorado más el pueblo ni sus alrededores en los últimos dos o tres días, ya que se había dedicado por completo a la granja, casi sin descanso, sin poder dormir adecuadamente y comiendo tan solo dos veces al día ya que el dinero le escaseaba. Entonces esa tarde mientras luchaba por arrancar con sus propias manos una muy arraigada hierba del campo, Jack finalmente colapsó, desmayándose sobre este.

La suerte le sonreía ese día, ya que justamente, era el día en que Gray fué a entregarle sus herramientas, y al llegar y verlo tendido sobre el campo e inconsciente, y al ver que sus intentos por despertarlo eran en vano, lo cargó sobre su espalda y lo llevó a la clínica del pueblo.

Debajo de sí sentía una superficie muy suave, no podía ser su cama, era mucho más cómoda y cálida, y olía muy bien, no a moho como su colchón. Abrió sus ojos lentamente no sabía en donde estaba, pero supuso que en ese mismo instante lo averiguaría. Lo primero que vió fué la luz blanca muy potente que estaba en el techo sobre su cama, y al voltear a ver a los lados, al fin se dió cuenta que estaba en alguna clase de hospital. Se encontraba sobre una cama y a su lado tan solo había una mesita, todo estaba rodeado por unas cortinas color azul cielo. Se incorporó restregándose los ojos y se percató de que tenía mucho dolor muscular y de espalda.

-Al parecer me sobre esforcé demasiado...- murmuró para sí, y se sobresaltó al escuchar las cortinas correrse en ese mismo instante.

-Así que ya despertaste...- le dijo una voz varonil y muy seria, y el rostro de su dueño combinaba perfectamente con la seriedad de su voz. Se trataba de un hombre alto y bien parecido, por su atuendo, Jack supuso que se trataba del doctor. Un especulo enorme y antiguo coronaba su cabeza la cual estaba poblada por un abundante cabello muy negro, cuyo flequillo caía graciosamente sobre la frente del joven. Y de hecho, sí se trataba de un joven, el doctor no podía tener muchos años más que el propio Jack, y eso le hizo pensar que debía ser alguien muy inteligente o muy inexperto.

-Buen día...¿doctor?-

-Buena noche querrás decir, has dormido todo el día y gran parte de la noche, pero no es de extrañarse, sufriste un colapso físico a causa de la extrema fatiga, debes quedarte aquí al menos todo el día de mañana también-

-¿Qué? pe..pero, tengo que trabajar.. es muy importante que continúe trabajando en la granja todo el tiempo que pueda- Jack sabía que moriría de hambre si no comenzaba pronto a producir en su granja.

-¡Calla! Yo soy el doctor y yo digo que es lo mejor para la salud de mis pacientes, por ningún motivo voy a permitir que salgas de aquí en el estado en el que te encuentras y menos a continuar trabajando. Ustedes los citadinos llevan una vida demasiado acelerada, no comprenden la importancia del descanso para el cuerpo- le reprendió calmo y serio.

-Disculpe doctor, es solo que es muy muy importante para mí el volver a trabajar en la granja...- no quería decirle sus motivos, pero no le quedó de otra y luego de una pausa, muy avergonzado le contó la verdad al pelinegro -Verá, no tengo mucho dinero, y si no comienzo a producir pronto, me moriré de hambre, no pensé en eso antes de venir aquí...- un leve sonrojo se mostraba en las mejillas del castaño, era humillante tener que decirle que no tenía dinero.

-Ya veo... de todas formas, no te dejaré salir del hospital hasta que yo lo crea conveniente, si es necesario te ataré a la cama- sentenció el doctor con tono de voz firme y cuando Jack estaba a punto de renegar nuevamente, la cortina se abrió y una bonita joven castaña, que llevaba un vestido celeste y un delantal blanco entró.

-Buenas noches- saludó con una sonrisa de por demás amable dirigiéndose a Jack.

-Buena noche...-

-Soy Elli y ayudo en la clínica, ¡es un gusto conocerte! Perdona si me entrometo pero, deberías hacer caso de todas las indicaciones que te da el doctor, él sabe que es bueno para tu salud, y que es lo mejor para tí. Y no te preocupes, que aquí te cuidaremos muy bien- la joven era demasiado amable, Jack no podía contradecirla, y después de todo, se sentía muy muy cansado y lo único que movía su cuerpo eran las ansias de poner en marcha su granja y comenzar a ganar dinero.

-Bien, disculpen por el escándalo...-

-Y Jack, recuerda luego darle las gracias a Gray, quien te trajo hasta acá cuando te encontró desmayado en tu granja...- le sugirió la joven, a lo cual Jack se sorprendió y pensó en hacer algo para agradecerle a Gray luego. Elli y el doctor se fueron y Jack se acostó nuevamente, durmiéndose de inmediato.

Al día siguiente, Jack no pudo abandonar la clínica por orden del doctor, así que se quedó allí caminando de un lado al otro cuando el doctor o Elli no lo veían, ya que cuando se daban cuenta que estaba levantado lo reprendían y lo enviaban a la cama nuevamente. Cuando esto sucedía, Jack dejaba las cortinas que rodeaban su cama abiertas, para poder observar lo que pasaba fuera. De cuando en cuando algún habitante del pueblo llegaba a adquirir una medicina, o por algún malestar menor; ese pueblo era bastante aburrido ahora que lo notaba. Por lo que cuando no había mayor movimiento en la clínica, ponía atención a lo que el doctor y la joven hacían. Entonces fué cuando notó que el Doctor en realidad era una persona muy centrada, hacía todo con precisión y seriedad, y era bastante perfeccionista. Jack encontró muy interesante el quedarsele observando, estaba preparando una especie de tónico o algo por el estilo, el castaño no tenía idea de lo que el doctor hacía, pero le parecía fascinante.

Era admirable la labor del doctor, en ese momento no podía dejar de mirar como el hombre medía líquidos y los mezclaba de maneras distintas, y como el líquido del frasco principal cambiaba de color con cada ingrediente nuevo que le agregaba.

-Muy interesante ¿eh?- tan concentrado estaba que no notó cuando Elli se acercó a él y veía como él se encontraba embobado observando al doctor mezclar su medicina.

-¡Ah! ja ja ja... sí... bueno, es solo que me parece muy divertido todo lo que hace, y como estoy tan aburrido aquí...-

-El doctor se la pasa investigando y tratando de crear nuevos tratamientos para las enfermedades y dolencias de los aldeanos que habitan Mineral Town, ¡Es un privilegio para nosotros tenerlo aquí!, sin él nadie sabe como estaríamos- explicó con un tono muy cariñoso, el cual le hizo pensar a Jack, que la enfermera estaba enamorada del médico. _"Justo como en las películas"_ pensó.

-Ya veo, ha de ser un hombre muy inteligente...-

-¡Claro que sí! y por eso estoy aquí, quiero aprender todo de él, aunque mi sueño es especializarme en mujeres embarazadas y niños- confesó la jovencita alegremente.

-Eso es muy bueno, ¡espero que lo logres!- Ahora Jack pensaba en que él era bastante mediocre, incluso los campesinos tenían deseos de superación más allá de sembrar maíz y tomates.

-Y Jack, te voy a dar un consejo..-la joven se acercó a susurrar al oído del castaño -si el doctor te dice que le ayudes a probar su nuevo tónico, no le aceptes...- Elli salió sonriente y se colocó nuevamente frente al mostrador de la clínica para continuar trabajando.

_"¿Que no le ayude?¿Y porqué no? ¿Será que ella se quiere ofrecer a ayudarle? mmm probablemente está enamorada del doctor, pero él no le corresponde y por eso ella quiere hacer todo lo posible para que el doctor se enamore de ella... mmm ¡eso ha de ser!" _Jack se comenzaba a imaginar todo un drama de telenovela en torno a la relación que pudiesen tener Elli y el doctor, nuevamente se había ensimismado en sus pensamientos, y se sobresaltó al notar la bata blanca del pelinegro frente a él.

-Ya que estás aquí, me gustaría que me ayudaras a probar mi nuevo tónico energizante- dijo seriamente el doctor, mostrándole un frasco con un líquido entre verde y amarillo, con una consistencia viscosa.

-Eh... bueno, yo...-

-¡Vamos, contribuye a la ciencia!- le insistió.

-Bien... creo que si es medicina, no me hará daño ¿cierto?- dicho esto, tomó el frasco y bebió su contenido, el sabor era amargo y muy desagradable, en seguida comenzó a sentirse mareado y terminó por desmayarse nuevamente, para su fortuna estaba sobre la cama.

-¡Jack!¡Jack!... ¡Elli, ven rápido y ayúdame!-

-¡Doctor! le dije que no era buena idea probar las medicinas con los pacientes...-

A causa del mal efecto producido por el tónico experimental del doctor, Jack tendría que quedarse varios días más en la clínica, ya veía irse sus esperanzas de echar a andar su granja.

Continuará...


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola! Muchas gracias si decidiste quemar tus ojitos y quedar ciego/a leyendo este fic :'3**

**Solo puedo decir que soy muy mala para escribir, pero lo hago porque me gusta y me entretiene, y porque me gusta ver yaoi en donde no lo hay (pero debería haberlo! O:) xD. Más cuando son mis personajes favoritos. Así que espero que si lees esto, te guste tanto como a mí me gustó escribirlo :3**

**Capítulo 2**

"**Entre Gallinas y Huevos"**

Una semana... ¡Toda una semana! Tuvo que pasar el pobre Jack internado en la clínica de Mineral Town por culpa del Doctor y sus medicinas extrañas. Y por culpa de su desobediencia, ya que no hizo caso a la advertencia que Elli le dio y muy al contrario se puso a imaginar cosas al mejor estilo de las telenovelas, pero su mente de citadino no le daba para otra cosa. Pensaba que en definitiva las cosas en el campo eran muy diferentes a como las manejaban en la ciudad, y tenía que aprender a confiar en quienes debía confiar y aprender a no recibir comestibles de dudosa procedencia de ahora en adelante.

Al menos el tiempo que estuvo allí en la clínica no tuvo que preocuparse por dinero, puesto que le daban sus tres comidas al día y sus medicamentos, en una situación normal, hubiera tenido que pagar todo esto, pero como la culpa fue del Doctor, este le dijo que no tendría que pagar absolutamente nada, ni siquiera la cuenta de las atenciones que tuvo por la fatiga. Pero ya tenía que irse del hospital y eso significaba que quedaba totalmente a su suerte, y dependiendo del poquísimo dinero que ya le quedaba. Estaba sumamente preocupado porque no podría subsistir más de dos días con lo que tenía.

Y al llegar a su granja su preocupación no hizo más que aumentar, ya que todo el tiempo que la había dejado descuidada de nuevo, sirvió para que el campo se poblara nuevamente de esas molestas malas hierbas. Ahora estaba como al principio, e incluso peor porque tenía menos dinero. Y aún tenía que pagar por el arreglo de las herramientas. ¡Ahora si que estaba frito! Jack no tenía idea de qué hacer ahora. No le quedó más que comenzar nuevamente a quitar los hierbajos, y deshacerse de las piedras y troncos (por suerte ahora tenía las herramientas), y de ese modo tratar de preparar el campo para talvez comenzar a sembrar algo muy pronto.

Ya iba siendo medio día y su estómago rugía como si no hubiera comido en días, pero el castaño pensaba en ahorrar lo más que pudiese y por tanto, no iba a almorzar ese día, ni los siguientes probablemente. Se conformaba con beber agua del río que corría al lado de su granja. A falta de alimento, decidió descansar un rato bajo la sombra del manzano que había en el campo. Se estaba muy a gusto allí, con la brisa jugueteando con los mechones de su cabello, el aire fresco oxigenando sus pulmones, y sobre todo la paz que se sentía en ese lugar, en su vida jamás había estado en un lugar tan pacífico como ese. Estuvo incluso a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando sintió unos toques muy leves en su hombro.

Al abrir sus ojos pudo divisar una figura frente a sí, pero tardó unos segundos en enfocar y reconocer quién era.

-Do...Doctor… ¿que hace aquí?... si es para que le ayude con otra medicina, preferiría al menos esperar un tiempo, no me gustaría pasar otra semana en el hospital por ahora...- dijo medio en burla pero con algo de verdad en su tono de voz.

-No es por eso... He venido a ayudarte- dijo seriamente el pelinegro sin dar señas de que la "broma" le hubiese causado la mínima gracia.

-¿A...ayudarme? ¿Como? ¿Porqué?-

-Dijiste que no tenías dinero y siento que por mi culpa te retrasaste para poner a funcionar tu granja, así que hablé con alguien para que diera una mano.- respondió en el mismo tono serio y con su rostro igualmente inexpresivo. Jack pensaba que eso era muy extraño, pero en fin, los campesinos eran amables y solidarios entre ellos, eso ya se lo había dicho a sí mismo, que tenía que acostumbrarse a ello.

-Ya veo, y... ¿qué se supone que tengo que hacer entonces?- preguntó Jack sumamente interesado y presuroso, haría lo que fuera con tal de conseguir dinero.

-Solo tienes que caminar un poco, hasta la granja de al lado y preguntar por Lillia la dueña de la granja avícola. Ella te dirá que tienes que hacer...- indicó puntualmente y dicho eso hizo una pequeña inclinación de cabeza y salió de la granja de Jack.

-¡Gracias!- gritó el castaño a ver al Doctor alejarse, pero este únicamente hizo una seña con la mano, indicándole que lo había escuchado. Jack no perdió más tiempo y enseguida entró en la casa para mirarse en el viejo espejo del baño, se arregló y se limpió asegurándose de que no estaba lleno de tierra por haber estado trabajando en el campo, y emprendió presuroso el camino a la granja continua.

En efecto, era una granja avícola, afuera había un enorme encierro con muchas gallinas, y también a un lado estaban unos extraños contenedores que no tenía idea de para qué servían, y también había un enorme gallinero. Supuso que debía ser muy difícil cuidar a tantas gallinas, y se preguntaba precisamente cómo podrían ayudarle con su problema en ese lugar. Iba a tocar a la puerta de la casa, pero notó que estaba abierta así que entró cautelosamente, en seguida una jovencita pelirosa con una apariencia bastante infantil, pero de extraordinaria belleza se acercó sonriente a él.

-¡Hola! ¿Puedo ayudarte? Eres nuevo en el pueblo ¿cierto? Mi nombre es Popuri y es un gusto conocerte- le saludó la chica efusivamente, con su vocecita tierna y chillona.

-Hola, mi nombre es Jack, sí acabo de llegar hace unas semanas, también me da gusto conocerte- contestó el castaño educadamente, pero en ese momento lo que más le interesaba era resolver su problema así que dejó las formalidades a un lado – Verás, estoy buscando a Lillia, el Doctor me dijo que viniese a hablar con ella y…-

-¡MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAÁ!- sin dejar que Jack terminara de hablar la chica gritó fuertemente haciendo que los tímpanos de Jack casi explotasen.

-¿Porqué tantos gritos? Aquí estoy...- en ese instante una mujer idéntica a Popurí bajó por las escaleras que daban al segundo piso de la casa. La mujer probablemente era la madre, pero se veía tan joven que podían pasar por hermanas, ya veía el porqué de la belleza de la chica.

-Buenas tardes, ¿Es usted Lillia? Yo soy Jack, acabo de mudarme a la granja continua hace unas semanas, y pues verá... el Doctor...- ahora un leve sonrojo cubría las mejillas de Jack, por alguna razón le daba vergüenza decirle a Lillia que no tenía dinero y que el Doctor le había dicho que hablara con ella.

-¿Así que tú eres Jack? Sí, el Doctor me habló de ti esta mañana cuando fui a verlo para mi tratamiento. Ya sé cuál es tu problema, y puedo ayudarte- dijo la mujer amablemente. Mi hijo Rick está por llegar, hablaremos con él para que te diga lo que tienes que hacer. Dicho eso por la puerta apareció el joven de gafas y cabello rubio que Jack había conocido uno de esos días en los que iba a la posada por las noches. Si no se lo dicen, jamás hubiera creído que él era el hijo de Lillia o el hermano de Popurí, no tenían parecido en absolutamente nada, probablemente se parecía a su padre.

-Rick, hijo ven acá- lo llamó la madre, el rubio se acercó y al ver a Jack le ofreció su mano saludándolo, a lo que el castaño respondió con un leve apretón de manos y una pequeña inclinación de cabeza. Entonces Rick se dirigió a su madre nuevamente para preguntarle que se le ofrecía. Esta le llevó lejos de Jack en donde no los escuchara y le explicó la situación del castaño y lo que tenía que hacer para ayudarlo.

-Ya veo. ¡Entonces manos a la obra!- dijo Rick con entusiasmo, haciéndole una seña a Jack para que lo siguiera y saliendo de la casa.

-¿Qué tengo que hacer? ¿Qué te dijo tu madre?- se atrevió a preguntar.

-Simplemente tienes que ayudarnos a cuidar de las gallinas, es muy sencillo...- contestó Rick.

-¿A... a cuidarlas?... ya veo...- para Jack era algo totalmente nuevo, en su vida había tocado una gallina, tal vez solo cuando estaba ya frita sobre su mesa, mucho menos iba a saber como cuidarlas, pero, se dijo a sí mismo que era algo muy tonto sorprenderse por eso, ya que se suponía que él era ahora "todo un granjero", a pesar de no haber sembrado ni una mísera papa.

Rick entró al corral y Jack lo siguió, sorprendiéndose al ver la cantidad tan enorme de gallinas y pollitos amarillos que había dentro del lugar. Había paja esparcida por el suelo del gallinero y compartimentos para el alimento. El rubio se acercó a unos contenedores pequeños que habían en la pared y le mostró a Jack como dispensaba una porción de alimento para gallinas.

-¿Ves? Todo ya está con la medida exacta, tú solo tienes que depositar una porción en cada compartimento y ellas llegarán a comer por su cuenta cuando tengan hambre- le explicó sonriente, en ese momento Jack notó que Rick de verdad amaba su trabajo, ya que continuó hablándole sobre las gallinas, los huevos, los productos que se podían hacer con estos, las recetas, el como empollar los huevos, y un largo etc., y siempre hablaba radiante y sonriente, como si estuviese fascinado en todo momento, definitivamente eso se llamaba amor por su profesión, o algo por el estilo.

Hacia las cinco de la tarde, a Jack le daba vueltas la cabeza de tanta charla sobre gallinas y huevos, pero había sido una experiencia enriquecedora, ahora sabía muchas cosas que le serían de utilidad en un futuro, lo que se preguntaba era, ¿cómo todo eso le iba a servir para solventar su problema de dinero?

-Bien, creo que es todo lo que tienes que saber... Al ocultarse el sol, las gallinas van a dormir, así que el trabajo con ellas es únicamente de día, pero también tienes que preocupar que estén encerradas muy bien porque a los perros salvajes les gusta atacarlas y comerlas. A partir de mañana entonces, te quedas solo- dijo finalmente con una amplia sonrisa que abarcaba gran parte de su rostro.

-¿QUÉ? ¿Solo? ¿Cómo que solo?- preguntó Jack sin ocultar ni por un instante lo alarmado que estaba.

-Claro, que sí, te pagaremos por ayudarnos unos días con las gallinas ¿o para qué creías que era todo esto? Quiero verte mañana aquí a las cinco de la mañana en punto- sentenció en tono más bien amable.

-E...está bien... nos vemos mañana...- dicho esto Jack salió como alma que lleva el diablo en dirección a la posada. No tenía idea de si podía hacer lo que le pedían, pero no tenía otra opción, ya todos se habían tomado muchas molestias para ayudarlo, desde el Doctor que habló con Lillia pidiéndole el favor, hasta ella y sus hijos, que estaba seguro de que no necesitan a alguien que les cuide a sus aves ya que le quedaba de por demás claro que ellos eran expertos en eso y entre los tres se bastaban para manejar su granja de maravilla.

Entonces Jack notó las pocas monedas que bailaban solitarias en su bolsillo, definitivamente necesitaba el dinero y haría lo que fuera para conseguirlo. Entró a la posada dispuesto a cenar, el estómago le rugía como león hambriento desde la tarde, pero no podía darse el lujo de tres comidas al día, así que estaba ansioso por cenar. Como de costumbre Ann le recibió con una sonrisa, alegando que hacía una semana no iba a comer allí, a lo que el castaño le contó todo el rollo del Doctor y su medicina extraña.

-¡Ese Doctor y sus tónicos! La última vez hizo que Cliff tomara uno de esos y pasó tres días con un dolor de estómago insoportable- relató la pelinaranja.

-¿Cliff? ¿Quién es?- preguntó Jack al no saber de quien hablaba la chica, de inmediato notó un leve, casi imperceptible rubor que cubría las mejillas de esta, y comprendió la situación.

-Es un joven muy tímido ¿sabes? Vive aquí en la posada desde hace algún tiempo, y precisamente cuando acababa de llegar como tú, el Doctor le atacó con su medicina...-explicó la chica – Él, no ha podido hacer muchos amigos, se la pasa todo el día en la iglesia, y prácticamente solo habla con Carter el pastor... aunque yo he intentado acercármele y dice que soy una buena amiga para él. Talvez tú puedas hablar con él y hacerte su amigo, después de todo son muy parecidos, los dos vienen de fuera del pueblo y todo eso... ¿Me harías ese favor?- luego de explicar con seriedad la situación de su amigo, Ann le pidió con una enorme sonrisa a lo que Jack no podía negarse, además, mientras más amigos tuviese allí mucho mejor.

-Muy bien, lo buscaré en la iglesia cuando tenga un poco de tiempo... Ahora, ¿podrías traerme lo más barato que tengan para cenar?- dijo riendo nerviosamente

-¿Lo más barato? ¡No te preocupes! Como me ayudarás con Cliff hoy tu cena va por mi cuenta.- dicho esto la joven le guiñó un ojo y salió rápidamente hacia la cocina a traer la cena para Jack.

Al parecer Ann era una chica en la que podía confiar, y estaba seguro de que podía llegar a ser una excelente amiga, además le caía muy bien, Luego de cenar y conversar un rato más con ella se despidió, tenía que acostarse temprano ese día para estar listo y alerta, y presentarse a las cinco en punto en la granja avícola. Así que presuroso se dirigía a su casa, pero entonces al ver el hospital (que quedaba muy cerca de la posada) decidió que era mejor pasar a agradecerle al Doctor por interceder por él ante Lillia. Aunque ya era tarde supuso que podía llamar a la puerta, si le contestaban bueno, y si no, probaría mañana más temprano.

Llegó a la puerta de la clínica y tocó levemente, esperando unos instantes, al no obtener respuesta alguna decidió tocar con más fuerza. Entonces la puerta se abrió y tras ella la que se asomó fue Elli.

-Jack... ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha pasado algo malo? Porque como verás a esta hora la clínica está cerrada, pero si es una emergencia podemos atenderte…- dijo la chica mostrando algo de sorpresa por la visita del castaño.

-No, nada de eso, solo quería hablar un momento con el Doctor sobre algo… ¿Está él en casa?-

-Ya veo…. Claro que está, entra y toma asiento, le diré que estás aquí…- la joven dejó que Jack entrara y cerró la puerta, dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras que daban al segundo piso y desapareciendo al subirlas. Jack por su parte tomó asiento en el cómodo sillón negro de la sala de espera de la clínica. Segundos después, la bata blanca del Doctor se asomó por las escaleras. ¿Qué nunca se la quitaba?

-¿Y cómo te fue con Lillia?- preguntó con sumo interés en el tono de su voz, pero inexpresivo como de costumbre.

-Oh bueno, creo que muy bien…. A partir de mañana tendré que ocuparme de sus gallinas… aunque no estoy seguro de poder…- dijo un poco cabizbajo.

El Doctor se sentó al lado de Jack, (y un poco más cerca de lo que debería de hecho) y lo miró seriamente antes de hablar. –Esto es como una práctica para cuando tengas tus propias gallinas… ¿O es que pensabas vivir de sembrar maíz y tomates solamente?-

-No… yo….-

-¡Vamos! Sé que lo harás bien- junto a esas palabras el Doctor le mostró una leve pero sincera sonrisa, muy raro en él, Jack se quedó sorprendido de ese gesto por lo que no dijo nada. –Tienes que levantarte temprano mañana ¿no?, ve a dormir ya…- y el Doctor se levantó, ya yendo en dirección hacia las escaleras cuando Jack le tomó por un brazo.

-¡Espere!- el rubor cubrió las mejillas de Jack al darse cuenta de su acción tan atrevida, soltando de inmediato al pelinegro. – Solo, quería darle las gracias, por hablar con Lillia, me salvó de un gran problema…- dijo riendo nerviosamente.

-No es nada, además, te lo debía por haberte hecho probar esa medicina… ahora ve a dormir…- esta vez el Doctor subió las escaleras hacia su dormitorio, dejando a Jack en el primer piso.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¿Qué fue esa reacción?- se dijo a sí mismo Jack mientras salía de la clínica, dejando muy bien cerrada la puerta tras él. Se dirigió a su granja pensando en el día que le esperaba mañana, pero también, extrañamente pensando en el Doctor, aunque no sabía porqué, simplemente se le hacía bastante fascinante ese hombre, como si tuviese muchos secretos o algo así. Definitivamente tenía que abandonar sus pensamientos citadinos alimentados por telenovelas y películas yanquis.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó muy temprano, por suerte Ann también le había regalado algo para su desayuno de ese día, así que a las cinco de la mañana ya estaba en la puerta de la granja de Lillia.

-Jack, buenos días- le saludó Rick al abrirle la puerta y dejarlo entrar. Adentro ya estaban las dos pelirosas ocupándose de los quehaceres de la casa.

-Buen, día Jack. ¿Listo para cuidar a las gallinas?- preguntó la madre de Rick amablemente, a lo que el castaño contestó asintiendo con la cabeza únicamente, no muy seguro de estar preparado.

-Vamos a ver como le va, ¿Quién apuesta a que no puede? Ja ja ja- dijo la pelirosa menor que no había abierto la boca en todo el rato. –Es broma, es muy sencillo así que sé que lo harás bien- dijo finalmente mostrándole una sonrisita inocente a Jack. Con los ánimos un poco más altos por las palabras de Popuri, Jack salió de la casa tras de Rick quien le acompañó hasta el corral.

Las gallinas estaban ya despiertas y cacareando, y los nidos estaban ocupados por una enorme cantidad de huevos que Jack no había podido ver el día anterior por haber llegado en la tarde. El rubio entonces le indicó que debía recoger todos los huevos y colocarlos en los empaques que tenían dispuestos para su posterior venta. Jack pensó que recoger huevos era una labor muy sencilla y estuvo mucho más confiado. Entonces Rick lo dejó solo en el corral.

-Bien… ¡Manos a la obra!- se dijo con entusiasmo, dirigiéndose con un canasto a recoger los dichosos huevos. Todo iba muy bien hasta que una gallina, extrañamente comenzó a aletear muy cerca de él, volando (en la medida que pueden volar las gallinas) sobre su cabeza y comenzando a picotearlo. A Jack casi se le cae el canasto con todos los huevos, pero no pudo evitar que algunos se salieran y terminaran rompiéndose en el piso. Se escuchaba un gran alboroto en el corral de las gallinas, entonces Rick decidió ir a ver que pasaba. Cuando llegó la escena era más que cómica: una de las gallinas aleteando y atacando a Jack y este bajo ella rogándole para que no lo picoteara más.

-Shh shhhh- el rubio ahuyentó al ave y ayudó a Jack a levantarse, que ya había ido a parar al suelo.

-Gracias Rick… disculpa pero los huevos…- no pudo terminar de hablar porque su voz fue ahogada por la escandalosa carcajada del rubio, quien no pudo aguantar más la risa por ver toda esa escena.

-No te preocupes ja ja ja… esa gallina, es así siempre con todos, je je, creo que solo deja que yo tome sus huevos, ni siquiera a mi hermana o mi madre…-explicó aún entre risas, mientras Jack, a quien no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia, pensaba en porqué diantres Rick no le había advertido eso desde el principio. Toda la mañana transcurrió sin más novedades o incidentes, Jack pudo ver que era bastante sencillo en realidad, y hacia el medio día ya realizaba todo el trabajo muy confiado.

Por suerte para él, Lillia le invitó a almorzar, así que no tendría que pasar hambres ese día. En la tarde le tocó un trabajo no tan bonito: limpiar la paja del corral. Pero no se quejaba, después de todo iba a recibir un pago por todo aquello, y en efecto, le dieron una pequeña cantidad de dinero, que al menos le iba a servir para comer por unos días.

Jack se despidió de todos prometiendo estar temprano al día siguiente, pero antes de que se fuera, Rick lo llamó desde la entrada de su casa, Jack paró y volteó a ver preguntándole que se le ofrecía.

-Toma…-le dijo el rubio mientras tomaba la mano de Jack y depositaba cuidadosamente un huevo en esta.

-¿Un huevo? Mmm gracias… me servirá para el desayuno de mañana y…- antes de poder terminar su oración recibió un leve manotazo en la cabeza por parte del otro joven - ¡Ey!¿Que te pasa, porqué me pegas?- preguntó un poco enfadado por el reciente golpe.

-¡No es para que te lo comas, es para que lo empolles! Parece que la inteligencia no es una de tus virtudes…-

-Oh… para que lo empolle… bueno, muchas gracias… y por el golpe también… jeje- Jack se fue rápidamente hacia su granja, entrando en el abandonado gallinero de ésta al llegar.

-Parece que tengo que limpiar también este lugar…- buscando y buscando encontró la incubadora, era un nido como los demás, pero con una bombilla que daba calor para el huevo, cuidadosamente Jack colocó el huevo en la incubadora y accionó en interruptor, pero la bombilla no encendió, lo cual era de esperarse. Por suerte tenía otra en casa y fue a traerla de inmediato, instalándola y dejando el huevo incubándose.

Durante seis días Jack siguió esa rutina de ayudar en la granja avícola, cada día que pasaba adquiría más experiencia, y le era mucho más sencillo y divertido el trabajo, y lo mejor de todo es que le pagaban lo suficiente para comenzar a subsistir. El día domingo descansaban en la granja y tenían la tienda cerrada, por lo que decidieron que Jack también tendría el día libre, así que ese día pudo levantarse mucho más tarde.

Como todos los días, Jack fue a ver el huevo que Rick le había regalado, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver que efectivamente un pequeño pollito amarillo había salido del cascarón. En seguida corrió a ver a Rick y cuando lo encontró alimentando a las gallinas de la granja, le tomó de la mano y lo haló, explicándole en el camino lo que había ocurrido.

-Sabía que ese huevo estaba pronto a nacer, bien Jack ya tendrás tu propia gallina ¿No estás feliz?-

-Claro que sí…-contestó el castaño un poco pensativo -… pero, me da un poco de lástima que esté aquí solo… Rick, sé que hoy tienen cerrada la tienda, pero, ¿podrían hacer una excepción y venderme una gallina y un poco de alimento?- pidió. Ya había ahorrado suficiente dinero para comprar una buena cantidad de semillas o una gallina, pero se decidió por la segunda opción, al menos así su pollito no estaría solo en ese enorme gallinero.

-Mmm solo por ser tú jeje, en seguida te los traeré…- Rick salió rápidamente del lugar y unos instantes después regresó con un saco de alimento para gallinas al hombro y una gallinita marrón en sus manos.

-Todos tuyos…- dijo sonriente, mientras se dirigía al dispensador para vaciar el contenido del saco, no fuera a ser que el torpe de Jack lo regara todo afuera.

-¡Muchísimas gracias!- dijo el castaño radiante y emocionado, al fin estaba consiguiendo prosperar. Rick se despidió luego de cobrar lo de la gallina y la comida; y se fue, no sin antes advertirle que llegara temprano como siempre al día siguiente.

Jack estaba muy contento con su nueva gallina, y su pollito, dos días después de haberla comprado, la gallina dio su primer huevo, y Jack que no se había olvidado de lo que le había pasado semanas atrás, sabía que iba a hacer con ese huevo. Lo tomó cuidadosamente y lo limpió, saliendo camino a la posada, era muy temprano, así que supuso que él todavía estaba allí.

Esperó sentado en una mesita de la posada mientras desayunaba por insistencia de Ann, y sin decirle porqué era que llevaba a cuestas ese huevo, y al fin, de las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones, bajó Gray.

-¡Gray!- le llamó Jack, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a él rápidamente.

-Ho...hola Jack… ¿Cómo has estado? No hablábamos desde que bueno… sólo hemos hablado una vez en la vida…-recalcó mientras escondía su rostro como era su costumbre bajo la visera de su gorra.

-Bueno, si… pero, lo importante es que tú me llevaste al hospital cuando caí enfermo y no te había agradecido desde eso-dijo Jack alegremente y mostrándole la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

-Ah eso… no… no fue nada, cualquier otro lo hubiera hecho…-

-No importa, quería agradecerte de todos modos, ¡así que toma!- inmediatamente tomó la mano de Gray donde depositó el pequeño huevo. –Sé que no es la gran cosa, pero, es el primer huevo que da una de mis gallinas, es algo así como especial… sé que es tonto, pero no tengo nada más…- dijo ahora ruborizándose por lo tonto que resultaba ser su regalo de agradecimiento.

Pero Gray estaba mucho más rojo que un tomate en pleno verano, sus manos un poco temblorosas sostenían el huevo que miraba con sus azules ojos muy abiertos, como si le hubiesen dado una hermosa y cara joya en lugar de un simple y pequeño huevo. -¡No es tonto! … a… al contrario…-pudo decir antes de hacer una profunda y exagerada reverencia y salir casi corriendo del lugar.

-¿Y qué le picó?...- la voz de Ann se escuchó a las espaldas del castaño.

-Mmm no sé, pero espero que le haya gustado el regalo… si no fuera por él quién sabe que hubiese pasado conmigo… en fin, tengo que irme a trabajar ya Ann, prometo que el siguiente huevo que mi gallina dé, será para ti, has sido muy amable conmigo.

-Hablando de amabilidad… ¿ya has ido a hablar con Cliff?-

-¿Eh? Bueno…- con todo lo del trabajo y las gallinas se le había olvidado por completo. –Prometo ir esta misma tarde- y dicho eso Jack salió corriendo del lugar sin dar tiempo para que la pelirroja le riñera.

Pero él era un hombre de palabra, y esa misma tarde, luego del trabajo, iría a la iglesia a hablar con el famoso Cliff que tanto preocupaba a su amiga.

Continuará…

**Gacias a quien se tomó la molestia de leerlo, espero críticas y comentarios para poder mejorar en mi escritura :D**

**Saludos**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muy buenas, primero que todo quisiera pedir disculpas si alguien estaba siguiendo este fanfic, ya que por mucho tiempo dejé de escribirlo, pero espero de ahora en adelante actualizarlo mucho más seguido, ya que aún queda mucho camino por recorrer en esta historia que recién comienza. Sin más que decir por el momento, espero disfruten el capítulo**

**Capítulo 3**

"**Creando más lazos"**

Como se lo había prometido a su amiga, ese día después de trabajar en la granja de Lillia, Jack se dirigió a la iglesia. En el camino pensaba que era increíble que ya casi llevaba un mes viviendo allí y aún no había ido ni una sola vez a la iglesia, y comenzaba a sentir un poco de remordimiento, pero se dijo a sí mismo que iría más a menudo a partir de ahora, después de todo, tampoco es que fuese muy religioso que digamos.

Al llegar allí, entró silenciosamente con el único objetivo de buscar a Cliff entre los presentes, ya lo había visto entrar a la posada un par de veces y sabía que era un joven de cabello castaño y largo, amarrado en una coleta, no tuvo que buscar demasiado, puesto que la iglesia estaba totalmente vacía salvo por el susodicho, siquiera el pastor se encontraba allí.

Se acercó lentamente hasta la primera banca a la izquierda que era donde se encontraba sentado el joven, y se sentó a su lado, Cliff siquiera alzó la mirada, al parecer o no se percató de la presencia de Jack, o no le interesaba, parecía como si estuviese rezando muy concentrado o algo así. Jack se aclaró la garganta un par de veces, pero el otro no movió ni un músculo, por lo que Jack decidió hablar de una buena vez.

-Ho… hola… ¿está muy solo aquí verdad? Je je, Mi nombre es Jack y hace poco me mudé al pueblo… ¿Tú… cómo te llamas?...- preguntó amablemente.

-….- no hubo respuesta por parte de Cliff.

-¿No hablas mucho eh?- luego de ese rotundo fracaso ya no sentía la confianza que tenía hace unos minutos, pero por su promesa (y por la comida gratis que Ann le había dado) no desistiría tan fácilmente. –Te diré la verdad, Ann está muy preocupada por ti porque eres tímido y no hablas con nadie, y me pidió de favor que intentara hacer amistad contigo…- decidió que decir la verdad era la forma más sencilla de hacer las cosas en ese momento.

Al escuchar las palabras de Jack, Cliff finalmente levantó su rostro mirándolo fijamente y muy serio. –Si es por eso, dile que no se preocupe, no tienes que molestarte por ella…- dijo igual de serio y bajó la cabeza nuevamente.

-No lo hago tanto por ella, es cierto que si no me lo dice yo no hubiera tomado la iniciativa, porque no sabía quién eras o cual era tu situación, pero una vez que ella me lo explicó, acepté, porque pienso que los dos somos muy parecidos…- dijo Jack ahora empleando un tono igual de serio que el del otro joven. –Los dos venimos de fuera, y los dos estamos faltos de amigos ¿O me equivoco?, por eso pensé que sería buena idea el conocerte, y ¿quien sabe? Podríamos llegar a ser amigos….- al final de la frase, Jack volvió a utilizar un tono de voz amigable y alegre.

Una vez más, Cliff levantó su mirada, esta vez con una expresión que reflejaba más bien algo así como confusión, como si estuviera analizando todo lo que Jack acababa de decirle y se debatiera entre aceptar su propuesta de amistad o mandarlo a sembrar calabazas. Finalmente, una leve sonrisita se dibujó en la comisura de la boca del joven de cabello largo.

-Eres muy amable… Jack, te agradezco…Si me disculpas, ahora me voy a casa…- sin decir nada más, Cliff se levantó de su asiento y rápidamente abandonó la iglesia, dejando a Jack confuso y solo en ese lugar. Jack no sabía si eso era un sí o un no, pero al menos era un tal vez.

En el instante en que Jack iba a salir de la iglesia también, una de las puertas se abrió y de allí salió un hombre vestido con su camisa negra y su cuello blanco, ese debía ser el pastor.

-Buenas tardes Jack- dijo amablemente ese hombre que parecía nunca borraba esa pacífica y cordial expresión de su rostro.

-Bu..buenas… ¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?- preguntó Jack muy extrañado.

-Todos en el pueblo saben tu nombre, aunque tú no nos conozcas, es un pueblo pequeño y las mujeres que lo habitan se reúnen todas las tardes a conversar en la plaza de la rosa, no es de extrañar que se haya difundido tan rápidamente el nombre del joven valiente (o tonto) que se aventuró a comprar aquella granja abandonada- explicó pacientemente, para terminar de acercarse a Jack y ofrecerle su mano –Mi nombre es Carter y como podrás ver, soy el pastor de esta iglesia, estuve esperando a que vinieras para poder al fin conocerte- nuevamente las mejillas de Jack se tornaban de un color sonrosado, estaba avergonzado de no haber visitado la iglesia ni una sola vez en todo es tiempo, talvez si lo hubiera hecho, no le hubiese ido tan mal esas semanas...

-Es un gusto conocerlo Carter...-alcanzó a decir mostrando una leve sonrisita.

-Si no te molesta Jack, quisiera robarte un poco de tu tiempo y comentarte algo- el castaño se extrañó de que esa persona a quién recién conocía quisiera hablarle de algo, no se imaginaba qué podía ser.

-Claro, ¿que se le ofrece?-

-Bueno, estuve escuchando la conversación que tuviste hace poco con Clff y solo quería decirte que no te desanimes, él es una persona sumamente tímida, se refugia todo el tiempo aquí en la iglesia y no ha formado amistad con nadie en el pueblo.- comentó ahora seriamente. Jack pensaba que a pesar de ser el pastor no tenía prácticas muy buenas, al estar escuchando las conversaciones de las demás personas.

-Tendré que seguir intentando, pero ciertamente no es una persona muy fácil de tratar-

-Sé que Ann te pidió de favor que hicieras amistad con Cliff, pero ahora soy yo el que te lo pide también. ¡Bien, lo dejo en tus manos! Creo firmemente en el poder de los humanos para salvar a otros...Es todo lo que quería decirte, eres libre de venir cuando quieras, y sé que pasarás más seguido por aquí. ¡Que la diosa te bendiga!-

-Le prometo que así será… con su permiso...- Jack salió de la iglesia, pensando en que ya tenía bastantes problemas como para que le encomendaran más, pero, no podía hacer nada, después de todo, tenía pensado vivir allí por el resto de su vida y más le valía llevarse bien con todos sus vecinos.

Iba en rumbo hacia la posada para cenar, pero luego pensó en que Cliff estaría allí, y no quería que pensara que lo estaba acosando o algo por el estilo, así que como ya tenía algo de dinero, pensó en usar la cocina de su casa por primera vez, aunque, no tenía ingredientes para cocinar algo decente y ya era muy tarde, probablemente el supermercado estaba cerrado. Y ahora que lo pensaba, nunca lo había visitado tampoco, pero tenía bastante hambre, así que decidió probar suerte y ver si se apiadaban de él y le vendían algo a pesar de la hora y a pesar de nunca haber pasado ni a saludar.

Llegó y tocó la puerta levemente, pensando en que si no le contestaban simplemente se iría de allí y se quedaría sin cenar ese día. No hubo respuesta, pero cuando ya estaba por irse la puerta se abrió dejando ver a un hombrecito de cabello negro peinado hacia atrás y con un divertido bigote en su rostro.

-¡Ho...hola! señor, disculpe que lo moleste a esta hora, mi nombre es Jack y verá, pasé un día muy ocupado y no tuve oportunidad de venir más temprano, así que me preguntaba si era posible que hiciera una excepción por hoy y me vendiera algunas cosas... si no es mucha molestia je je...-

-Mmm - el hombre parecía que se lo estaba pensando por unos momentos, pero en seguida le mostró una sonrisita tímida y se apartó para dar paso -Está bien, si es solo por hoy, además acabábamos de cerrar-

-Muchísimas gracias señor-

-Mi nombre es Jeff, es un gusto conocerte, sírvete lo que desees-

Jack entró y rápidamente escogió unos cuantos ingredientes para cocinar algo simple, pero cuando estaba pagando, una puerta que estaba al fondo de la tienda, se abrió y de ella salió una mujer de mediana edad, con el cabello rubio recogido en un moño, quien se acercó hasta donde estaban los dos.

-Buenas noches señora…- dijo el castaño cortésmente.

-¡Jeff! ¿Porqué estás vendiendo a esta hora? se supone que ya habíamos cerrado- replicó la mujer a su esposo, sí al parecer era la esposa de Jeff y por la pose cohibida que adoptó el hombre y el regaño de la mujer, se notaba quien llevaba los pantalones en esa casa.

-El jovencito me pidió que hiciera una excepción por hoy y acepté- dijo Jeff con un tono de voz más bajo que el que de por sí ya tenía.

-Ah ya veo...- la mujer dirigió la mirada hacia Jack, mirándolo de arriba a abajo para luego mostrar una sonrisa. -Así que tú eres Jack, ¡Hasta que nos conocemos! Mi nombre es Sasha y estamos para servirte cuando lo necesites- sí, definitivamente era una de esas mujeres quienes Carter le dijo que se reunían a "conversar" todas las tardes. Aunque no tenía que sorprenderse, era un pueblo muy pequeño y aburrido, por lo que cualquier cambio era motivo para que todos hablaran.

Luego de pagar y despedirse, prometiendo volver pronto, Jack salió ya más relajado del lugar. Justo al lado del supermercado, estaba la clínica, y a la puerta de esta, se encontraba Elli, quien al ver a Jack le llamó. El castaño se acercó saludando a la chica con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro, preguntándole el motivo por el cual estaba allí afuera a esas horas.

-Bueno, te estaba esperando, vimos que entraste al supermercado, en fin, el doctor quiere hablar contigo, si eres tan amable de pasar- le informó la chica.

_"¿Qué querrá?..." _Jack no se imaginaba para qué lo necesitaba ahora el doctor, pero igual no le molestaba en absoluto, y de hecho ganas no le faltaban para ir a verlo, había pensado en visitarlo varios días atrás pero no se animaba a molestarlo, además que aún no tenía confianza suficiente, aunque era lo más cercano que podía tener a un amigo varón allí. De modo que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad y entró seguido por la chica.

-Doctor, Jack está aquí- informó la chica al doctor quien se encontraba al parecer ensimismado leyendo unos papeles en su escritorio.

-Sí, muchas gracias- la chica se despidió de Jack y subió al segundo piso dejándolos solos para que conversaran. Aunque Jack tuvo que esperar al menos quince minutos, con todo y sus compras y toda el hambre del mundo, a que el doctor terminara de leer sus papeles.

-¿Y cómo te ha ido?- al fin el doctor le dirigió la palabra sin embargo no lo miró, sino que se dedicó a acomodar sus papeles.

-Mmm pues muy bien, me divierte el trabajo en la granja avícola e incluso ya tengo una gallina y un pollito.-comentó Jack no muy seguro de si le estaba escuchando o del motivo por el cual lo había citado allí en ese momento.

-Ya veo...- el doctor como si nada y sin mostrar demasiado (por no decir que mostraba nulo) interés en Jack, continuó con lo suyo.

-Doctor... ¿se le ofrecía algo?- terminó preguntando el castaño al ver el comportamiento del hombre.

-Tan apresurado como siempre... la gente de la ciudad no sabe llevar la vida con calma, por eso no son saludables... En fin, solo quería darte una mano por si aún necesitabas dinero, después de todo, llevar una granja no es nada barato, y no creo que quieras seguir viviendo del sueldo que te paga Lillia, además de que ellos te están haciendo un favor, puesto que no necesitan tu ayuda realmente- sí, el Doctor era una persona a la cual no se le trababa la lengua a la hora de decir las verdades, y todo siempre lo decía con ese tono y ese rostro indiferente, definitivamente era un hombre extraño e intrigante.

-Bueno, no, pero por el momento es todo lo que puedo hacer hasta que comience a ganar dinero por mi cuenta...-comentó Jack un poco cohibido por las palabras del contrario.

-No te estoy juzgando Jack, simplemente te llamé aquí porque tengo un trabajo que darte, no es mucho pero sé que te ayudará.-

-¿Un trabajo?¿Y de qué se trata?-

-Como sabrás, Elli y yo fabricamos las medicinas aquí mismo con hierbas medicinales que se encuentran en las montañas, e incluso con hongos y otras cosas, en fin, diferentes hierbas crecen en las distintas épocas del año y por eso tenemos que recolectar suficientes para que nos duren todo el año, últimamente he estado algo ocupado, y mi día libre no me es suficiente para recolectar las hierbas, y no quiero darle esa responsabilidad a Elli puesto que ella tiene que cuidar de su abuela y hermano menor. Así que me gustaría saber si estás dispuesto a hacer ese trabajo por nosotros, claro está que te pagaré un monto por la cantidad de hierbas que nos traigas. ¿Entonces que dices?-

Recolectar hierbas en la montaña se le hacía un trabajo de lo más fácil y de seguro divertido, y si le iban a pagar y era para beneficio de todos los aldeanos, mucho mejor, por lo que Jack no dudó ni un momento y aceptó de inmediato. -¡Claro que lo haré!... pero ¿Cómo sabré cuales son las hierbas?-

-Te veré mañana a las ocho de la mañana cerca del lago de la montaña, yo mismo te mostraré cuáles son las hierbas que necesitamos, y luego te encargarás tú-

-Bien, entonces lo veré mañana, aunque, tendré que renunciar a mi trabajo en la granja avícola...- dijo pensativo más para sí mismo.

-No te preocupes por eso, ten seguro que ellos se alegrarán de que renuncies. Ya puedes irte, nos veremos mañana en punto- Jack no se acostumbraba a esa manera fría en la que el Doctor decía todo, pero tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano.

-Pase una buena noche- se despidió y salió directo a su casa rápidamente a (por fin) hacer su cena.

Al día siguiente, Jack se presentó muy temprano en la casa de Lillia, agradeciéndole a ella y a sus hijos, toda la ayuda que le habían brindado. Ellos le despidieron con una sonrisa, y le dijeron que si alguna vez necesitaba ayuda por parte de ellos, no dudara en pedírsela. Luego de esto el granjero marchó directo a la montaña a encontrarse con el Doctor para que este le mostrara como hacer su nuevo trabajo. El lago se encontraba en un claro de la montaña, sus aguas cristalinas alimentaban una pequeña cascada que se encontraba montaña abajo, los habitantes del pueblo decían que si ofrendabas tus productos tras esa cascada, la Diosa vendría a recompensarte. En esos pensamientos estaba sumido Jack cuando una mano se posó suavemente sobre su hombro, al voltear a ver se encontró con el inexpresivo rostro del Doctor, y a pesar de eso, pudo notar a la luz del sol de la mañana, sus fuertes facciones y la textura de su piel pálida, además del extraño color grisáceo de sus ojos y el extraodinario brillo de su cabello negro…. _"¿Qué demonios…?" _pensó al percatarse de las cosas en las que se fijaba, pero no podía evitarlo.

-Buen día Doctor…- saludó ofreciéndole una sonrisa amable.

-Bien, comencemos…- dijo el pelinegro sin responder al saludo y fijando su mirada en el césped que crecía entre los árboles en busca de las hierbas que necesitaban.

-Bien…- Jack suspiró, ya comenzaba a acostumbrarse al Doctor después de todo.

-En primavera tenemos hierbas que no crecen en otras épocas del año y así pasa con todas las estaciones. En este momento tendrás que ocuparte de recolectar brotes de bambú que crecen en las raíces de los bosques de bambú, precisamente allí hay algunos- el pelinegro señaló hacia el bosquecillo de bambú , en las raíces de este crecían los brotes amarillos que servían tanto para comer como para fabricar medicinas. El Doctor se acercó y cortó los brotes para luego depositarlos en el canasto que llevaba.

Por su parte, Jack observaba atentamente, no fuera a ser que se le pasara algún detalle de cúales son las hierbas correctas y terminara llevando plantas inservibles.

-Lo segundo que debes buscar es esto…- ahora el Doctor se dirigió a la orilla del lago en donde arrancó del suelo una hierba color verde. –Dependiendo de la estación encontrarás hierbas de distintos colores, las medicinales en primavera son las verdes, justo como esta- se la dio a Jack para que la observara bien y luego la depositó en el canasto también. –Por último, en todas las épocas del año puedes encontrar hierbas venenosas, por ningún motivo debes cortar esas, incluso el tocarlas te puede causar comezón y alergias, las podrás reconocer por su color rojo- terminó de explicar seriamente.

-Entiendo… ¡Bien, déjelo todo en mis manos, le prometo que recolectaré todas las hierbas que me sean posibles!- dijo Jack sumamente entusiasmado, el trabajo se le hacía realmente fácil y de ese modo podría ganarse el dinero para seguir adelante con su granja.

-Entonces te espero por la tarde para ver lo que pudiste recolectar, nos veremos- después de hacer una ligera reverencia, el Doctor se fue montaña abajo directo hasta la clínica.

Y el trabajo de recolectar hierbas era bastante divertido, Jack observaba cuidadosamente a las orillas y adentrándose en los bosques de bambú en busca de los brotes y mantenía su mirada fija entre el césped para encontrar las hierbas color verde. Aunque tuvo algunas dificultades cuando por accidente movió un panal de abejas al chocar con una caña de bambú, y tuvo que salir corriendo y lanzarse al lago para salvarse de las picaduras de los furiosos insectos. Pero era un detalle menor, aunque a juzgar por lo fácil del trabajo, pensaba que de seguro el Doctor le pagaría muy poco, pero no podía quejarse, después de todo era un favor que él le estaba haciendo.

El castaño de pronto se encontró nuevamente pensando en ese hombre, en lo amable que era con él después de todo, solo era frío pero tenía una gran voluntad para ayudar a los demás, realmente era una persona digna de admirar, y de hecho, en ese momento una admiración casi llegando al extremo de idolatría floreció en Jack, pensándolo bien, la única persona que lo había ayudado sin interés desde que había llegado allí. Lillia y sus hijos le ayudaron por que el Doctor se los pidió, y Ann lo hacía por la promesa que le hizo de hablar con Cliff, fuera de eso, solo Gray le había ayudado sin obtener algo a cambio.

-¡Gray! Es cierto, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no he pagado mis herramientas ¡No puedo creer que sea tan olvidadizo!- al momento de percatarse de que a pesar de que había pasado muchísimo tiempo y aún no había pagado por la reparación de sus herramientas, Jack salió presuroso montaña abajo, tenía el dinero suficiente para cancelarlas, pero lo había olvidado por completo.

Al llegar frente a la tienda de Saibara, sacó el dinero de su bolsa contándolo antes de entrar, y cuando estuvo seguro que llevaba el suficiente, entró poniendo la expresión más amigable que pudo, el día que conoció a Saibara pensó que no era un hombre que se la pasara de buen humor la mayoría del tiempo y tendría que ofrecerle muchas disculpas por el retraso con su paga.

Pero entonces Jack pudo ver que había una persona que jamás había visto allí, se trataba de una jovencita de cabello largo y negro y que usaba lentes; ella se encontraba charlando muy animadamente con Saibara y Gray, Jack no podía creer que el anciano se mostrara tan amigable y el joven tan extrovertido frente a esa señorita.

-¡Joven, me alegro de verte por aquí! Ya había pensado en enviar a Gray a cobrarte- dijo el anciano no como una burla, pero sin rastros de antipatía en su voz, al ver a Jack en la entrada.

-¡Discúlpeme! He estado demasiado ocupado y tampoco había reunido el dinero suficiente para poder pagarle, pero le prometo que no volverá a pasar- dijo el castaño sumamente avergonzado.

-No te preocupes, ¡Pero que no vuelva a suceder!- sentenció Saibara al recibir su paga – Por cierto, ¿Ya se conocían? Ella es Mary, encargada de la biblioteca del pueblo, y él es Jack, el jovenzuelo que compró la vieja granja- los presentó.

-No tenía el placer, ¡Así que tú eres Jack, es un gusto el poder conocerte al fin!- dijo la jovencita amablemente con su suave, casi inaudible vos.

-El gusto es mío. ¿Así que tienen una biblioteca en Mineral Town? Supongo que no he tenido suficiente tiempo para visitar todo el pueblo, pero espero poder un día ir a verla- dijo el castaño.

-¡Te estaré esperando! Verás que encontrarás libros muy interesantes y que te ayudarán con tu granja- contestó la pelinegra sonriente –Gray siempre va a leer en sus ratos libres ¿Cierto Gray?-

-Eh… bueno, sí… son muy interesantes…- el joven que se había ocultado tras su gorra al ver llegar a Jack apenas si contestó.

-También el Doctor pasa mucho tiempo allí en sus días libres- al escuchar esto Jack le tomó inconscientemente más importancia a la charla -Pero bueno, nos veremos luego, que tengan buen día- dicho eso la jovencita salió de la herrería.

-Yo también me retiro, disculpen nuevamente el retraso- Jack sonrió al anciano y luego le dirigió la sonrisa a Gray, el cual se sonrojó al verla y solamente hizo una inclinación de cabeza en respuesta. Jack salió de la tienda de Saibara con destino a la clínica, tenía que entregar las hierbas al doctor y a Elli.

-Hierbajo, hierbajo, hierbajo, césped, hierbajo, esta es algo venenosa aunque no sea roja…- enumeraba el doctor al sacar las hierbas del cesto.

-¿Pero como?... estaba seguro de que eran las correctas…- dijo Jack bastante cohibido y decepcionado de su fracaso.

-No esperes hacer todo perfecto a la primera, lo hiciste bastante bien por ahora. Aquí está tu paga del día de hoy, espero que mañana lo hagas mejor…- el Doctor entregó una cantidad no tan mínima de dinero a cambio de las hierbas.

-¿No es demasiado? No traje muchas hierbas, no creo que tenga que pagarme tanto por ellas puesto que…- en ese momento el Doctor hizo algo que Jack nunca pensó que haría; colocó su dedo índice sobre los labios de Jack para que no continuara hablando, pero lo más extraño de todo fue la expresión de casi ternura, que mostraba.

-Si es por el bien de los aldeanos, todo es sumamente valioso- el castaño observaba un tanto horrorizado aquella expresión, pero también se había sonrojado de sobremanera por aquel dedo posado suavemente sobre sus labios.

Como si se hubiese dado cuenta de que lo que hizo fue muy extraño por su parte el Doctor retiró el dedo del rostro de Jack y también se alejó de él, volviendo a su expresión indiferente y fría acostumbrada.

-Solo espero que mañana te esfuerces mucho más-

-Sss…sí…- Jack salió rápidamente de la clínica, aún repasando lo recientemente ocurrido en su mente, y preguntándose por qué demonios su corazón latía tan rápidamente.

Continuará…

**Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que si lo hicieron, no se les haya hecho demasiado aburrido o tedioso leerlo, también quisiera recordar que las críticas son siempre bien recibidas y agradecidas.**

**Nos vemos pronto!**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Hola! Espero que estén muy bien, agradezco profundamente si están leyendo esto, la verdad escribo porque me encanta, pero es cierto que cuando las personas se dan el tiempo de leer lo que uno escribe es una gran alegría y dicha, Así que no voy a mentir y les pido de corazón que si lo están leyendo dejen su comentario, porque es muy importante para mí saber si lo que escribo les gusta :3**

**Espero que lo disfruten!**

**Capítulo 4**

**Una sorpresa de verano**

Esa noche Jack no pudo dormir del todo bien, evocaba a cada momento el recuerdo de lo recién ocurrido con el Doctor. No le preocupaba que se hubiese mostrado de esa manera con él, lo que no lo dejaba conciliar el sueño, era el hecho del estar tan inquieto y nervioso cuando ocurrió todo aquello. A él nunca se le había pasado por la mente, ni por un instante en su vida que otro hombre pudiese hacerlo sonrojar tan fácilmente, con algo tan simple. No comprendía a que se debía, ese hombre tenía un aura extraña que le daba calosfríos y a la vez, se sentía muy bien estando cerca de el Doctor, pero luego de mucho pensarlo llegó a la única conclusión lógica que pudo encontrar: había desarrollado una idolatría obsesiva por el Doctor, al ser una persona tan centrada y dedicada a los demás.

Hasta que se convenció que lo que sentía era mera admiración, fue que pudo dormir a gusto, mala suerte que en tan solo una hora tuvo que levantarse para comenzar con el trabajo nuevamente. Luego de alimentar a su gallina y pollito, salió con el cesto en mano dispuesto a encontrar las hierbas correctas, no quería defraudar al Doctor esta vez. Camino a la montaña, se le ocurrió pasar a ver las aguas termales que le dijeron que había por allí cerca, pensaba que luego del trabajo podría darse un chapuzón caliente, pero por el momento tan solo quería comprobar que en efecto estas se encontraban allí.

Al llegar pudo observar a un lado la cascada en donde los aldeanos decían que ofrendaban alimentos a la diosa, y frente a esta se encontraba una pared hecha de cañas de bambú, sobre esta se podía observar el vapor que salía producto del calor de las pozas. Cuando Jack iba a abrir la puerta para observar, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas.

-¡Hola jovencito!- Jack se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con un anciano calvo, con lentes, y con una graciosa barba blanca y larga, a su lado se encontraba una pequeña niña de cabello largo trenzado a los lados, quienes lo miraban sonrientes.

-Bu... buenos días...- contestó desconfiado al no saber quienes eran, pero mostrando una sonrisa cortés.

-No nos conocemos aún, a pesar de que tienes ya bastante tiempo de haber llegado al pueblo. Mi nombre es Barley, tengo un rancho en donde crío y vendo vacas, ovejas y caballos; y esta es mi nieta May, es un placer el poder conocerte al fin- se presentó.

-El gusto es mío- contestó ya más confiado Jack, pensando en cómo era posible que aún no terminara de conocer a toda la gente de ese pequeño pueblo. - He estado sumamente ocupado, me temo que no me ha ido muy bien desde que llegué al pueblo, es por eso que aún no termino de conocer a todas las personas ni todos los lugares-

El anciano caminó hacia la entrada de la poza de aguas termales y luego volteó a ver nuevamente a Jack.

-Entiendo ¿Entonces estabas conociendo las pozas?, déjame contarte que estas aguas tienen unos poderes maravillosos, cuando estés muy cansado puedes venir aquí a relajarte un poco, verás que te sentirás renovado y con energías, y también, son muy buenas para cocinar los huevos je je je- explicó sonrientemente el anciano.

-¡Sí eso haré! Pero por ahora, tengo que ir a trabajar. Espero poder pronto reunir el suficiente dinero para ir a su tienda y comprar alguno de los animales. ¡Que estén bien!- Jack se despidió sonriéndoles y salió nuevamente montaña arriba a buscar las hierbas para el Doctor,

Unos cuantos días después de seguir esa rutina de buscar hierbas todo el día e ir a dejárselas al Doctor Jack había reunido una cantidad bastante importante de dinero, y por lo tanto decidió que era hora de comenzar a plantar. El último día en que ayudaría al Doctor, Jack procuró reunir muchísimas hierbas, para terminar muy bien su trabajo. Recogió tantas que necesitó dos canastos para colocarlas todas.

-¡Buen trabajo! Hoy conseguiste muchas-

-Sí, Doctor, lo que ocurre es que he decidido dejar de hacer este trabajo para usted y comenzar a dedicarme a mi granja-

-Ya veo…- el pelinegro no mostró sorpresa, enfado o alguna otra expresión.

-No es que no quiera ayudarlo más, es que ya ha pasado mucho tiempo y no he logrado poner en funcionamiento mi granja, y me gustaría ponerle mucha más atención a ella-

-No te preocupes, has sido de enorme ayuda para nosotros y tenemos más que suficiente reserva de hierbas, todo gracias a ti. Lo que me gustaría saber ahora es ¿Qué tienes pensado comenzar a hacer en tu granja?- preguntó el Doctor ahora mirándolo seriamente.

-Bueno, quiero comenzar a plantar ¿Por qué lo pregunta?- a Jack le extrañaba un poco que el hombre le preguntara eso.

-Mira esto- el Doctor posó su dedo en el calendario mostrándole el día en el que se encontraban.

-Mmm-

-¡Jack! Concéntrate por una vez en tu vida ¿Quieres?-

-Mmm… Llámeme tonto si quiere, pero no termino de entender…- el castaño se sonrojó un poco al ver la expresión del Doctor, claramente podría leer un "¿Cómo es que no puedes ver esto tan evidente? ¡Idiota!" en ese rostro.

El pelinegro empujó a Jack afuera de la clínica y le mostró el paisaje rural de su pueblo, el cielo, los árboles.

-¿No sientes el calor?-

-¿Calor?-

El Doctor suspiró y tomó a Jack por los hombros mirándolo fijamente al rostro.

-Escúchame, te explicaré esto solo una vez y espero que lo aprendas, es algo que los granjeros saben muy bien, y aunque es muy lógico, es vital para subsistir- dijo seriamente.

-Bien… lo escucho…- Jack estaba bastante incómodo con las manos del hombre sobre él y su rostro tan cerca del propio, pero intentó no pensar en lo extraño que se sentía y procuró poner suma atención a lo que le iba a decir.

-Estamos a punto de cambiar de estación, si siembras ahora los cultivos de primavera no alcanzarán a crecer y dar frutos antes de que la estación haya pasado, cuando llegue el verano tus plantas morirán y así pasa en cada cambio de estación. No es lógico que siembres ahora para perder todo el dinero y el tiempo invertido, te recomiendo que te dediques a las labores de limpieza y dejes los cultivos para cuando haya llegado el verano- explicó atentamente.

Jack no podía creer que se le hubiera pasado algo tan tonto por alto, es cierto que era lógico, y no entendía cómo demonios no lo había pensado antes. Nuevamente el Doctor le había sido de mucha ayuda, tantas ansias tenía por cultivar, que había olvidado ese gran detalle, pero gracias a la explicación del pelinegro, fue salvado de desperdiciar dinero, tiempo y esfuerzo.

-Muchísimas gracias Doctor, no tengo con que agradecerle toda la ayuda que me da- dijo el castaño ofreciéndole una sonrisa alegre, aunque aún se sentía muy avergonzado por no haber pensado en algo tan tonto.

-No tienes que agradecer, lo hago con gusto, yo siempre espero que todos los habitantes del pueblo estén bien, y si puedo ayudar a ello lo hago con mucho placer. Además…- el Doctor acercó su rostro mucho más al del contrario, logrando que el sonrojo aumentara, la sonrisa se desvaneciera y su corazón palpitara rápidamente.-… desde que te conocí me caíste muy bien y quiero ayudarte en todo lo que pueda-

-¿Po… por qué?- se aventuró a preguntar el castaño, aunque casi no le salía la voz.

-Mmm, no tengo idea, pero siento que es mi deber protegerte- contestó el Doctor indiferente pero taladrando con su intensa mirada a Jack.

-Le le agradezco mucho… ¡Tengo que irme! ¡Nos veremos!- dicho eso Jack se deshizo del agarre del hombre y se fue corriendo lo más rápido que pudo de allí, sentía que su cabeza iba a explotar en cualquier momento. _"Pero por amor a la Diosa, ¿Qué te ocurre Jack? ¿Qué te ocurre?" ._

Los días pasaron y Jack se ocupó únicamente de limpiar el campo para sembrar en su granja y cuidar de su gallina y pollito, el dinero que había logrado recolectar con las hierbas, el trabajo en la granja avícola, y lo poco que podía lograr con los huevos le era suficiente para subsistir en esos días, solo esperaba pacientemente el cambio de estación y que a la tienda llegaran las semillas de temporada, para de ese modo comenzar a cultivar. Y sabía que sería muy pronto, el calor era abrasador cada día, el verano se avecinaba y eso emocionaba mucho al castaño, pero él no tenía idea del la sorpresa y el descubrimiento que esa época le traería.

Uno de tantos días Jack se encontraba en la cocina de su casa, preparando su desayuno cuando tocaron a la puerta. Dejó el tazón con la mezcla que se convertiría en su desayuno para ir a atender, mientras se preguntaba quién podría estar buscándolo tan temprano en la mañana-

-¿Sí?- dijo al abrir la puerta, para descubrir que quien estaba tras ella era un completo desconocido.

-¡Hola! ¡Buenos días! Me llamo Kai y vengo aquí todos los veranos, me enteré de que eres nuevo en el pueblo y quise venir a presentarme- el joven de piel morena, llevaba en su cabeza un pañuelo púrpura y era muy jovial y extrovertido, definitivamente era muy diferente a todos los que vivían en Mineral Town -Como te dije, todos los veranos vengo al pueblo y abro mi restaurante en la playa, ¡Espero verte por ahí pronto Jack!- dicho eso Kai se fue rápidamente, dejando a Jack en la puerta tan solo observándolo partir.

-¡Vaya tipo más raro! Ni siquiera me dejó decir una sola palabra... En fin, tendré que pasar por su restaurante un día de estos...-

Luego de desayunar Jack decidió ir a la tienda a ver si ya tenían las semillas correspondientes al verano. Al llegar se puso sumamente contento ya que pudo encontrar las dichosas semillas, compró tomate, maíz y cebolla; y salió rápidamente en dirección a su granja para sembrarlas. Ya en la casa, tomó sus herramientas y comenzó a arar el campo, para posteriormente depositar las semillas en la tierra, y regarlas. Estaba muy satisfecho y emocionado, en un tiempo tendría los cultivos que tanto soñó, no podía esperar para ver los primeros brotes, y se prometió dar lo mejor de sí mismo para cuidarlos. Se encontraba muy feliz observando su sembradío cuando Rick llegó a su granja y caminó hasta donde Jack se encontraba saludándolo.

-Buenas tardes Jack. Solo venía a invitarte a la playa mañana- dijo el rubio.

-¿Que? ¿Invitarme a la playa? ¿Por qué?- preguntó confuso.

-Pues mañana llevaremos a cabo la competencia de natación en la playa a las diez de la mañana en punto, así que espero verte allá Jack- explicó

-¿Competencia?-

-¡Sí! Todos los años se llevan a cabo distintas competencias y festivales en el pueblo, de hecho en primavera hubieron algunos, pero no vinimos a invitarte porque te la pasabas muy ocupado. Pienso que ya es hora de que vayas conociendo las tradiciones de Mineral Town, así que como te dije, espero que mañana vayas y participes. ¡Será muy divertido!-

-Ya veo. ¡Gracias Rick, allí estaré!- el rubio se despidió y abandonó la granja dejando a Jack contemplando su campo nuevamente. Este pensaba que ese pueblo no era tan aburrido después de todo, solo no había tenido tiempo de conocer todo lo que pasaba allí.

Al día siguiente desde muy temprano Jack ya había alimentado a sus animales y regado su campo, ansioso porque el tiempo pasara rápido y poder ver sus cultivos, y lo más importante, cosechar de ellos. A las diez de la mañana ya se encontraba en la playa, parecía que todos en el pueblo estaban allí. Jack comenzó a saludar a quienes se encontraba cuando fue tomado del brazo y al voltear a ver se dio cuenta que se trataba de Rick.

-¡Buen día Jack! ¿Listo para competir?-

-Hola Rick, pues sí, eso creo… aunque no sé nadar muy bien, pero haré lo que pueda jeje-

-¡Así se habla! Entonces ven conmigo para que puedas cambiarte-

-Ohh ¡olvidé que no tengo traje de baño!-

-¿Cómo no? ¿En que pensabas viniendo a una competencia de natación sin un traje de baño? Bueno eso no importa, te prestaré uno y asunto arreglado. ¡Sígueme!-

Rick llevó a Jack hasta la casa de Zack, que vivía en la playa. Jack solo había visto esa casa por fuera el día que llegó al pueblo, y eso le hacía pensar que en definitiva tenía que comenzar a tomarse el tiempo de visitar a sus vecinos y conocerlos mejor, además de explorar más a fondo el pueblo y sus alrededores. El castaño se sorprendió bastante ya que dentro de la casa se encontraban prácticamente todos los hombres jóvenes del pueblo.

-¡Buenos días!- dijo Jack para todos al entrar, a lo que le contestaron con señas de mano e inclinaciones de cabeza.

-Toma Jack, puedes usar este traje de baño- Rick le entregó unos pantaloncillos color azul y Jack le agradeció algo avergonzado. –Entonces los dejo, cuando estén listos pueden salir para comenzar con la competencia, todos están esperando afuera- el rubio salió de la casa y fue cuando Jack se dispuso a cambiarse.

Dejó sus cosas en una esquina de la casa y comenzó a desvestirse, mirando de reojo a todos los demás. Por un lado se encontraba Gray, no pensaba que alguien tan tímido como él pudiera participar en concursos como esos. Luego pudo ver también a Cliff, ese era aún más sorpresivo, Cliff era aún más tímido e introvertido que Gray, Jack se preguntaba cómo es que se había animado a participar siendo que no le hablaba a nadie en el pueblo, de seguro Ann tenía algo que ver con eso. Seguidamente pudo ver a Harris, él era el hijo del alcalde, era un policía que se la pasaba todo el tiempo patrullando el pueblo y se quejaba de lo poco emocionante que su trabajo era, siendo Mineral Town un lugar tan pacífico.

-¡Jack! ¡Que bueno que estás aquí!- la voz le pertenecía a Kai, quien se había acercado a Jack cuando este estaba distraído viendo a los demás. Kai ya estaba en su traje de baño, se trataba de una pieza bastante diminuta y ajustada que no dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Jack también pudo ver lo bien formado del cuerpo del moreno, sus abdominales y músculos se marcaban bastante, sin dejar de ser esbelto, y ahora que lo notaba, casi todos los jóvenes tenían esa contextura o parecida, lo que le hizo avergonzarse de su cuerpo que lucía tan debilucho y enfermizo, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Él era un simple citadino y todos ellos se habían criado en el campo al aire libre y realizando labores pesadas.

-Hola Kai, sí decidí participar aunque no sepa nadar muy bien, lo hago solo por diversión porque sé que nunca ganaré je je- Kai se acercó mucho más a Jack y el castaño no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver lo realmente ajustado que estaba el traje de baño de este.

-¿Ah sí? Bueno, tendrás todo un año para practicar, espero que la próxima vez si vengas preparado ja ja. Pero bien, apresúrate a cambiarte que ya todos están esperándonos-

-Sí, es lo que estaba a punto de ha… ¿Qué… qué haces?- Jack no pudo terminar su oración porque Kai había comenzado a intentar desnudarlo.

-Solo estoy ayudándote, nos estás retrasando ja ja ja- dijo sonriente el vigoroso muchacho.

-Pero ¡Puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta!- Jack no creía lo atrevido y confiado que resultó ser Kai, estaba completamente sonrojado e intentaba que el joven no le quitara la ropa, era demasiado extraño todo aquello.

-¡Kai! Déjalo que se cambie solo, no se trata de un niño- el Doctor que también estaba presente, intervino en la jocosa situación.

-¡Vamos Doctor! Solo lo estoy ayudando un poco ja ja ja-

-Jack no necesita que lo ayuden, salgamos para que los demás no se impacienten, él nos alcanzará allá-

-Bien, bien. ¡Apresúrate entonces Jack!- Tanto Kai como el Doctor y los demás salieron de la casa, dejando a Jack solo y a medio desnudar.

-¡Demonios! ¿Qué fue todo eso?... supongo que es su forma de ser… tengo que comenzar a aprender a tratar con toda esta gente…- el castaño rápidamente se cambió y salió viendo que todos ya se encontraban en la línea de salida, así que se dispuso a tomar su posición.

-¡Bien! Las reglas son sencillas, deben llegar hasta esta roca, tocarla y volver a la orilla, el primero en llegar será el vencedor- explicó Rick a gritos, quien se encontraba de pie sobre una enorme roca en medio del mar.

-¡Suerte Jack!- le dijo Kai quien estaba a su lado, mientras le sonreía con expresión de galán y le guiñaba un ojo. Jack no pudo evitar sentir un escalofrío recorriendo a lo largo de su espalda. No tenía idea del porqué pero Kai le ponía nervioso e incluso le asustaba un poco.

-En sus marcas…. Listos…. ¡YA!- un silbato sonó y todos se lanzaron al agua, Jack se impresionó muchísimo, todos eran muy rápidos nadando, pero Kai, parecía que había vivido toda su vida en el agua, era demasiado veloz y se movía en el agua con mucha facilidad, mientras que él quedó rezagado a una distancia bastante amplia de los demás, en definitiva comenzaría a practicar para no quedar en vergüenza el año próximo.

Rápidamente el moreno llegó a la roca y regresó a la orilla, Jack siquiera había llegado a la roca cuando Kai ya había ganado la competencia. En la playa algunos vitoreaban mientras que otros se mostraban algo molestos. Algunas de las chicas jóvenes corrieron a recibir a Kai y este les sonreía galantemente mientras conversaba con ellas.

-Y ya llegó ese tipo de nuevo. ¡Es tan molesto!- en la noche Jack fue a la posada de Doug, donde como de costumbre estaban reunidos loa hombres del pueblo. Se encontraba compartiendo la mesa con Duke, quien al ver entrar a Kai y subir las escaleras hacia las habitaciones, hizo ese comentario.

-¿Molesto? ¿Porqué lo dice?- interrogó Jack, era cierto que desde el comienzo Kai le pareció extraño y escalofriante, pero no le parecía alguien capaz de molestar a los demás.

-¡Claro que sí! Viene cada verano a trabajar en su restaurante y a molestar a todo el mundo- se quejó el hombre.

-A mi no me parece molesto…-

-¡Es que aún no lo conoces! Se la pasa coqueteando con todos los jóvenes que encuentra, no hace distinción de mujeres u hombres, él solo filtrea con cada joven o señorita que se ponga en su camino, y lo peor de todo es que a las mujeres no les molesta en absoluto. Mi esposa Manna incluso, habla muy bien de él todo el tiempo, y es lo mismo con todas las mujeres del pueblo- la cara de Duke parecía un tomate maduro, iba enrojeciendo de ira a cada segundo que hablaba y describía la situación; contrastando con el color pálido que adquiría el rostro de Jack.

-Así que coqueteando….- no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, se preguntaba si lo que había estado haciendo Kai al llegar a presentarse el primer día, y lo que había hecho esa mañana antes del concurso, era para coquetearle. Los calosfríos no hicieron más que aumentar en ese momento. Ahora pensaba que el Doctor le había salvado de algo bastante incómodo en la mañana al detener a Kai quien lo estaba desnudando. Pensó que el miedo que le provocaba era bastante fundamentado.

-¡Jack! ¡Jack!- le llamaba Duke quien se percató que el castaño había quedado como en shock con la noticia.

-Di… disculpe…-

-¡Muchacho! Es cierto que es algo bastante irritante, pero no es para que reacciones así ja ja ja, siempre y cuando te mantengas alejado de él, no tienes nada que temer-

-Sí…-

Al día siguiente Jack continuó con su rutina normal de cuidar de su granja. Terminó rápidamente y se sentó bajo la sombra de su manzano a disfrutar del día, estaba bastante adolorido por el esfuerzo del día anterior, no estaba acostumbrado al trabajo físico para nada, y sus músculos resentían el haber nadado en la competencia. Comenzó a dar leves golpecitos a sus hombros, pero de pronto sintió unas manos masajeando estos. Se asustó muchísimo, y volteó a ver en seguida para descubrir a quien le pertenecían esas manos. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de Kai, quien sonreía ampliamente.

-¡Hola Jack! Se nota que no estás acostumbrado a esto ja ja ja- dijo alegremente.

-¡Kai! ¿Qué haces?- preguntó Jack muy alarmado mientras su rostro ya adoptaba ese color carmín acostumbrado.

-Solo estoy dándote un masaje, vine a visitarte y noté que lo necesitabas ja ja ja-

-Pe… pero yo…-

-No te preocupes, será gratuito esta vez je je-

-No es eso… es que…- en ese momento Kai le dio la vuelta a Jack, quedando frente a frente, la expresión del moreno era una capaz de cautivar a cualquier mujer, pero Jack solo sentía temor y vergüenza.

-¿Acaso quieres pagarme de todos modos? Porque a mí se me ocurre un medio de pago con el cual quedaría muy satisfecho…- Kai acercaba su rostro lentamente al de Jack, sus labios casi rozaban los del castaño.

-Kai…- Jack, que estaba como paralizado, lo único que acató a hacer fue cerrar sus ojos fuertemente, y que pasara lo que tuviera que pasar. Al instante sintió los cálidos y carnosos labios del moreno devorando los propios. Era una sensación extraña, Jack solo había besado un par de veces en su vida y no estaba muy acostumbrado, pero descubrió que del todo no le desagradaba. Aún seguía en shock y por eso no correspondió el beso, aunque tampoco tenía pensado hacerlo, pero no lo iba a rechazar.

Kai como si no estuviese satisfecho introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de Jack, explorándola con esta y profundizando el beso cada vez más, empujaba la nuca del castaño al frente, como si en verdad quisiera devorarlo, Jack esta vez solo acató a aferrarse fuertemente de los brazos del joven que lo engullía lentamente. Pero entonces Jack se aventuró a abrir los ojos, pudo observar de cerca la tersa y bronceada piel de Kai, pero esa visión hermosa pronto fue nublada por el horror que Jack comenzó a sentir, al voltear a ver hacia un lado y encontrarse con nada más y nada menos que el Doctor, quien se encontraba de pie muy cerca de ellos, observando todo aquel espectáculo con una expresión que Jack jamás le había visto en el rostro.

Jack se deshizo del hambriento moreno que tenía sobre sí, y con una mezcla de vergüenza y horror volteó a ver al Doctor quien continuaba de pie como si estuviese pasando por un tremendo shock y sus piernas no respondiesen cuando le ordenaban que lo sacaran de allí. Kai se volteó y se percató de la presencia del pelinegro.

-¡Hola Doc! Me parece que está interrumpiendo, pero por ser usted ha de ser algo importante ¿Cierto? Así que me retiraré de momento- el moreno se puso de pie y le guiñó un ojo a Jack –Nos veremos luego, solo tienes que recordarme en dónde nos quedamos je je- dicho eso abandonó la granja no sin antes regalarle una de sus bonitas sonrisas al doctor.

-Do… Doctor…-

Continuará…


	5. Chapter 5

¡**Hola! Después de muchísimo tiempo he logrado terminar este capítulo, lamento si no era lo que esperaban (si es que alguien lo esperaba lol) La verdad he pasado por muchos cambios en este tiempo por lo que no me había animado a continuar escribiendo, pero ahora que me he acomodado con mi trabajo y estudios espero actualizar más a menudo, además que ya comienza el verdadero yaoi de la historia xD, espero si lo leen les agrade y me comenten, sería realmente apreciado. Saludos!**

**Capítulo 5**

**Revelaciones y algo de magia**

En cuanto Jack y Kai se separaron del beso que compartían, el Doctor cambió la expresión de sorpresa que mostraba por su acostumbrado rostro indiferente. Kai abandonó el lugar, pero el Doctor no se movió de allí, estaba observando el rostro de Jack, el cual estaba rojo cual tomate maduro y también mostraba una gran angustia en su expresión. Las palabras tampoco le salían al castaño, por lo que el Doctor fue el que decidió hablar primero.

-No tienes que explicar nada Jack, el único que no conoce a Kai y que no estaba al tanto de sus costumbres eres tú. Créeme que no es la primera vez que lo he encontrado acosando a algún joven, y te confieso que incluso lo intentó una vez conmigo-

-¿Con... usted?- El rostro de Jack retomaba su color normal y sentía que su ritmo cardíaco comenzaba a disminuir, habían sido demasiadas emociones juntas, pero esas palabras por parte del Doctor lo tranquilizaban bastante.

-En efecto, pero, por supuesto que yo no dejé que llegara siquiera a acercarse a mí- el carmín no abandonó las mejillas de Jack al escuchar ese comentario.

-No sé qué fue lo que pasó, simplemente no pude moverme más y él continuó... bueno... besándome...- la última palabra la dijo en un tono de voz muy quedo, con muchísima vergüenza de solo decirlo.

-No tienes que explicarme nada Jack, Kai lanza el anzuelo y el que quede atrapado en el tendrá que atenerse a las consecuencias, ahora también sabes cómo es él, y depende de tí lo que pase después. Kai, tampoco es una mala persona, solo es un poco diferente.-declaró el mayor.

-Pero, yo no quiero… es decir... eso es ilógico... ¡además no lo conozco!-

-No te mortifiques por eso Jack…-

Jack estaba muy confundido, que el Doctor le dijera esas palabras, ¿Quería decir que el Doctor estaba de acuerdo con ese tipo de relaciones? ¿O sólo lo decía por tratarse de Kai? El castaño pensó que tal vez ya los aldeanos estaban acostumbrados al comportamiento del moreno y algunos ya habían aceptado esas costumbres, y pensó que era bastante sorpresivo por parte de gente de campo, al parecer eran más civilizados que las personas de la ciudad. Jack se encontraba pensando en todas esas cosas hasta que tomó en cuenta nuevamente la presencia del Doctor.

-Doctor, ¿ocurre algo? Quiero decir, ¿A qué se debe su visita?-

-¡Ah cierto! Solo venía a traerte esto...- el Doctor tomó la mano de Jack y depositó en ella un pequeño frasco, inmediatamente Jack lo abrió, revelando lo que parecía un ungüento color verdoso.

-¿Qué es?-

-Ungüento para el dolor muscular, está hecho en parte con algunas de las hierbas que nos ayudaste a recolectar- explicó - Estaba seguro de que lo ibas a necesitar luego de la carrera de ayer, pero veo que alguien pensó en lo mismo y te dio algo mucho más efectivo- Jack no sabía si ese último comentario era una broma, ya que el Doctor jamás cambiaba su inexpresivo rostro, así que no podía adivinar si el pelinegro estaba intentando ser gracioso.

-Mu... muchas gracias... de verdad que me será útil… Doctor, no sé cómo agradecerle todo lo que hace por mí. Le prometo que en cuanto encuentre algo en lo que pueda serle útil, ¡Lo haré con gusto!- dijo el castaño sonriente y recuperado de todo lo anterior.

-No tienes porqué, ya te dije mis razones para ayudarte. En todo caso, si alguna vez necesito un favor tuyo no dudaré en pedírtelo. Ahora me retiro, estoy muy ocupado en la clínica- dicho esto y con un leve apretón de manos con Jack, el hombre abandonó la granja.

Jack entró a su casa y se desvistió para comenzar a aplicarse el dichoso ungüento, pero entonces recordó las aguas termales, las cuales no había podido probar hasta ahora. Pensó en dejar la medicina para otra ocasión, de todas formas siendo tan debilucho como lo era, lo iba a necesitar muy pronto. De modo que se vistió nuevamente, tomó una toalla y salió en camino a las pozas.

Jack abrió las puertas de bambú, siendo inmediatamente envuelto en una nube de vapor cálido, no podía esperar para entrar al agua. Rápidamente se desvistió, y metió primero un pie para probar la temperatura, estaba bastante caliente, y a pesar de que estaban en verano, eso no le desagradó. A continuación entró de cuerpo completo y se hundió en aquellas aguas tan relajantes. Inmediatamente comenzó a sentir los milagrosos efectos de las mismas, el dolor de su cuerpo le abandonó y comenzó a relajarse al punto de comenzar a dormirse, y sin poder resistirlo ni un momento más, allí mismo dentro del agua, el joven se quedó plácidamente dormido.

Lo siguiente que Jack supo es que se encontraba nuevamente en la cama de la clínica, y lo peor, estaba completamente desnudo salvo por la toalla que cubría su cadera.

-¿Pero qué….? – no se explicaba cómo demonios había llegado allí ni el porqué.

-Así que al fin despiertas…- la profunda voz del Doctor se escuchó tras las cortinas azules y en unos segundos su figura apareció, mirando al castaño con ojos penetrantes.

-Do… Doctor… ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- preguntó Jack bastante confuso.

-Te dormiste en las aguas termales…- explicó el pelinegro mientras se acercaba a la cama, Jack en seguida pudo notar algo extraño en el hombre, ya no lo miraba sin expresión alguna como de costumbre, si no que su rostro reflejaba algo distinto, el granjero no tenía idea de qué significaba eso.

Pero a continuación, ocurrió algo mucho más extraño: al llegar a la cama el Doctor llevó lentamente su mano al pecho desnudo de Jack y comenzó a acariciarle lentamente.

-¿Qué… que hace?- preguntó alarmado, y un escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al ver al rostro del pelinegro, ahora le sonreía, ¡Estaba sonriendo!, y no una sonrisa cualquiera, sino una que pondría cualquier depravado, justo como la sonrisa que Kai le había mostrado aquella mañana.

-No te asustes Jack- le dijo el mayor mientras su mano descendía peligrosamente hasta llegar a la toalla que cubría la cadera del castaño.

-Pero…- Jack no pudo decir nada en su defensa ya que quedó mudo al ver como el Doctor le desnudaba dejando sus vergüenzas al aire, los ojos del castaño casi se salen de su órbita al observar la mano del Doctor que estaba a punto de tomar su miembro.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!- Jack despertó en su propia cama en la granja, estaba vestido y cubierto por una manta. Se secó la frente ya que estaba sudando y frío, y casi es víctima de un paro cardíaco al ver que una figura se aparecía en la habitación y le llamaba por su nombre.

-¿Jack? ¿Qué ocurre?- cuando el castaño pudo distinguir bien, pudo notar que se trataba de Gray.

-¿Gray? ¿Por qué estás aquí?- preguntó cuándo logró reponerse del susto.

-Oh… verás…- Gray comenzó a hablar con su casi inaudible tono de voz -Hoy es mi día libre y decidí ir a tomar un baño a las aguas termales, últimamente he estado tenso a causa del trabajo y pensé en relajarme un poco allí, pero cuando llegué te encontré desmayado allí adentro, por lo que te traje a casa…- explicó mientras se ocultaba detrás de la visera de su gorra como era su costumbre, dejando notar un leve rubor que cubría sus mejillas.

-Ya veo… muchísimas gracias Gray, encontraré una manera de pagarte- dijo Jack, que estaba levantándose de su cama, y entonces se dio cuenta. -¿Gray?... – la cara de Jack comenzó a tomar un color rojo más intenso cada vez – Si me encontraste en las termas… ¿Por qué estoy vestido?-

La cara de Gray se tornó aún más roja que la de Jack, y comenzó a temblar bastante, señas de que estaba muy nervioso y avergonzado.

-Yo… tuve que… vestirte…- casi no se escuchó lo que dijo, pero bastaba con ver su reacción para averiguar lo que había dicho. A ese punto no se podía saber cuál de los dos estaba más apenado o más rojo. -¡Que suerte que ya estás bien! Entonces me retiro- dijo el pelirojo y salió corriendo de la casa.

-Gray…- en cierto modo era mucho mejor para Jack que Gray se hubiese ido ya que los dos se encontraban en una situación muy embarazosa, pero ya hallaría el momento y el modo de agradecerle por haberlo salvado de la muerte por segunda vez en lo que llevaba viviendo allí. Cuando logró recuperarse del susto y la vergüenza, Jack cayó víctima de un shock bastante grande al recordar lo que estaba soñando hacía unos instantes.

-¿Qué me pasa? ¿Qué me pasa?- decía mientras daba vueltas desesperadamente de un lado al otro de la habitación mientras se revolvía el cabello. –Primero dejo que Kai me bese así sin más, y ahora comienzo a soñar cosas pervertidas con el Doctor… ¡No puede ser! ¿Qué me está pasando?- se preguntaba sin encontrar explicación alguna. –Podría ser que a mí… - antes de afirmarse eso tragó grueso -… ¿De verdad me gustan los hombres?- Jack paró en seco frente a un espejo que tenía en su habitación, examinándose como si estuviera enfermo.

El castaño se puso a analizar la situación más cuidadosamente:

-En toda mi vida nunca me he enamorado, esa es una de las razones por las que pensaba que mi vida en la ciudad era un asco. Y no he tenido demasiadas novias, solo estuve con ellas para saber qué se sentía, no es que me desagradaba besarlas, pero, nunca sentí nada especial…- comenzó a repasar su vida. – No me fue desagradable tampoco el beso de Kai, aunque tampoco sentí nada fuera de lo común con él… pero eso es normal al besar a una persona de la cual no se está enamorado supongo… ¿Me pregunto qué sentiría si besara al Doctor…?- cuando se dijo eso comenzó a ponerse nervioso y el rubor abandonó totalmente su rostro para darle paso un color pálido.

-¡No es como si estuviera enamorado de él! Es solo que se me vino a la mente por todo eso del sueño ja ja ja…- se excusaba como si alguien lo hubiese escuchado. –Yo solo respeto y admiro muchísimo al Doctor, eso no significa estar enamorado ¿Verdad?... es decir, nunca lo he estado así que no sé cómo es… pero, no es lo mismo, y es cierto que pienso en él a menudo y que me gusta estar con él y a veces me pongo nervioso… estando… a su lado… pero…- el castaño se revolvió el cabello desesperadamente otra vez y continuó mirándose al espejo, para finalmente dar un profundo suspiro.

-Jack, te has enamorado por primera vez en tu vida…- admitió.

El granjero no podía creerse lo que estaba admitiendo, simplemente era una locura, pero así era como se sentía, y no había otra explicación para todo lo que le estaba ocurriendo, pero ahora pensaba en todo lo que vendría después; si era cierto que se estaba enamorando, lo haría más y más cada vez, si el Doctor se seguía comportando así de atento con él como ese día, eventualmente sus sentimientos hacia él crecerían, y estaban en un pueblo pequeño en donde siquiera podrían estar juntos sin que todos los demás se dieran cuenta, y de todas formas, el que él se sintiera de ese modo no significaba que el pelinegro le pudiera llegar a corresponder algún día. ¡Vamos que seguro estaba ya comprometido con Elli inclusive!, era lo que Jack pensaba.

El hecho de no poder avanzar con el cuido de su granja y el riesgo de quedar en la quiebra sin un lugar a donde ir, eran nada comparadas a la preocupación de lo que recién se había dado cuenta que sentía, pero ¿Qué podía hacer?, no podía dejar de ver al Doctor, no podía abandonar el pueblo, lo único que quedaba era ver si estaba confundido, o si sus sentimientos se disipaban con el tiempo.

-¡Concéntrate en la granja!- se dijo mientras se daba palmadas en las mejillas. Con todo lo que había pasado Jack hasta se olvidó de su dolor y cansancio por lo que decidió tomar el tiempo libre que le quedaba ese día para ir a explorar más el pueblo, o mejor dicho, las afueras del pueblo, nunca había tomado el camino detrás de su granja al contrario de las aguas termales por lo que decidió ir por allí y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver una cabaña en medio del bosque, y a las afueras de esta había un hombre alto, corpulento y con mucha barba, a quien Jack nunca había visto por lo que decidió acercarse a saludar y conocerlo.

-¡Hola! Buenas tardes- saludó.

-¿Mmm? ¡Hola! Supongo que eres Jack…- dijo el hombre con su voz que retumbaba en los oídos del castaño, y una vez más se daba cuenta de lo pequeño que era ese pueblo puesto que todos lo conocían sin haberlo siquiera visto nunca.

-Sí… Mucho gusto en conocerlo…-Jack le ofreció su mano.

-Gotz, mucho gusto también- dijo el hombre tomando la mano del granjero y dándole un exagerado apretón.

-Y dígame, ¿A qué se dedica usted?- preguntó Jack mientras se frotaba la mano que le había lastimado Gotz al apretarla tan fuerte.

-Soy leñador- contestó. –Cuando quieras hacer algún arreglo a tu casa no dudes en llamarme- ofreció. Jack pensó que ese hombre se veía rudo y malo pero en realidad era buena persona. –Ven a mi casa, quiero presentarte a alguien- dijo después.

Gotz guió al granjero dentro de su casa, el lugar era bastante rustico pero acogedor, aunque habían herramientas regadas por todos lados, más al fondo de la casa, sentado en una silla se encontraba un hombre mayor bastante excéntrico, vestido con un traje verde, parecía que iba a salir de safari o algo parecido.

-Hola señor- saludó Jack cortésmente.

-¡Hola! ¡Gusto en conocerte Jack!- dijo el anciano. –Mi nombre es Louis y estudio a las abejas- explicó.

-¿Abejas?- Jack se preguntaba cómo habían personas que estudiaran eso.

-¡Exacto! Son unos insectos fascinantes, conozco muchísimos tipos de abejas y la miel que producen, ¿Sabes? Existen varias clases de miel también, si alguna vez logras encontrar un panal, y extraer su miel, tráemela y la valoraré, hay una miel en especial que solo producen las abejas en este pueblo, y es muy muy valiosa- explicó Louis.

-Ya veo, entonces si logro encontrarla, ¡Se la traeré!- ahora Jack le encontraba más sentido a la profesión del hombre, y hasta le parecía fascinante, pensaba en que había muchísimas cosas que aún debía aprender.

Como ya se estaba haciendo de noche, Jack se despidió de sus vecinos con la promesa de que regresaría a visitarlos pronto y se dirigió a su casa. Ese día había sido exageradamente largo y agotador para él, por lo que en cuanto colocó la cabeza sobre la almohada, quedó profundamente dormido.

Habían pasado unos cuantos días desde el día en que Jack se dio cuenta de su cruda realidad, se había propuesto a no pensar más en eso y preocuparse únicamente por su granja, y eso es lo que estaba haciendo, para su desgracia, el prestarle tanta atención a su granja no era bueno, al menos para él que era un simple citadino con conocimientos nulos sobre agricultura, al parecer había regado demasiado sus cultivos y todo lo que había sembrado estaba totalmente muerto e inservible.

Jack estaba sumamente triste y decepcionado de su gran fracaso como granjero, por lo que decidió ir a caminar ese día, pensó en que era buena idea ir a la iglesia, después de todo hacía tiempo que no iba. Tomó el camino por el que no tuviera que pasar frente a la clínica, no quería toparse con el Doctor. Al llegar a la iglesia, pudo notar que como de costumbre, Cliff se encontraba allí solo. Le tomó un buen rato decidirse a saludarlo, pero al fin se acercó y se sentó al lado de él.

-Hola Cliff, ¿Cómo estás?- dijo no muy convencido de que haberlo saludado era buena idea.

-…..- No hubo respuesta por parte del contrario.

-Con que hoy tampoco hablas… Bueno, yo estoy muy mal ¿Sabes? Je je… me di cuenta de que soy un asco como granjero… todas mis plantas murieron, no tengo idea de cómo cuidarlas. Seguramente estás pensando que soy un idiota quien siguió un sueño estúpido al venir aquí, sin pensar en lo difícil que sería, y probablemente tengas razón al pensar eso, pero ya es muy tarde para dar vuelta atrás, no puedo regresar a la ciudad…- Jack le contó de sus preocupaciones al joven sin importarle si este le estuviese prestando atención o no, simplemente necesitaba desahogarse y no había nadie más para hacerlo.

-Ya veo…- se dejó decir Cliff.

-Pero en fin, no creo que quieras estar escuchando mis tonterías, seguramente tienes tus propios problemas en los cuales preocuparte. ¡Te veré luego!- se despidió el granjero y salió de la iglesia rápidamente. –Ahhh eso fue algo incómodo…- suspiró.

El castaño notó que a un lado de la iglesia, había un camino que daba a una parte bastante profunda y oscura del bosque, era un poco aterrador adentrarse en la espesura de la floresta, pero su curiosidad le ganó y decidió seguir aquel camino. Tuvo que andar por bastante tiempo entre la oscuridad ya que las copas de los árboles eran inusualmente frondosas en esa parte, pero luego de un rato pudo divisar la luz, y allí encontró algo muy impresionante si se lo preguntaban: al llegar a ese claro del bosque, se podía ver una casa pequeña.

-¡No puede ser!- dijo sorprendido – ¡Esto es como ese endemoniado cuento de Blanca Nieves!- el castaño se acercó a la pequeña vivienda y abrió lentamente la puerta para luego echar un vistazo al interior. –Definitivamente, esto no puede ser posible…- dijo atónito al comprobar que en efecto la realidad era como ese cuento de hadas. En el interior de la casa se podían ver siete pequeñas camas, una mesa diminuta acompañada de sus sillitas, y en fin, todo dentro de la casa era de esas dimensiones. Sin darse cuenta, Jack se adentró en el lugar fascinado, extrañado y un poco asustado de todo eso, simplemente aún no podía creerlo que sus ojos veían.

-¿Quién eres?- escuchó una vocecita chillona tras de sí por lo que se dio la vuelta, y no pudo evitar cubrir su boca con las manos para ahogar el grito de sorpresa que quería emitir al ver a siete pequeñas personitas paradas frente a él. Eran siete hombrecitos vestidos con los colores del arcoíris, cada uno tenía un gorrito puntiagudo sobre su cabeza, justo como en los cuentos.

-Yo… me llamo Jack…-pudo decir por lo bajo y tragando grueso puesto que los enanitos se veían algo molestos, pero pudo tomar valor para continuar hablando con un tono de voz más fuerte y confiado. –Lamento haber entrado en su casa, les ofrezco mis disculpas. Verán, vengo de la ciudad, hace poco compré una granja en este pueblo y todo este tipo de cosas se me hacen muy extrañas… es decir, ¡Jamás en mi vida había visto personas como ustedes! – intentó explicarse lo mejor que pudo.

-¡No te preocupes Jack!- dijo el enanito color rojo. –No hay muchas personas que nos hayan visto así que es normal que te sorprendas por eso ja ja ja. – En cuanto todos los duendes pusieron sonrisas en sus rostros Jack se sintió más tranquilo y fuera de peligro, pero aún estaba el asombro de lo que estaba presenciando. –Mi nombre es Chef y ellos son mis hermanos Staid, Nappy, Bold, Aqua, Hoggy y Timid, ¡Somos los duendes de la cosecha! Y nuestra misión es ayudar a granjeros como tú, claro si es que logran encontrarnos ja ja ja- todos los enanitos comenzaron a reír junto con su hermano.

-Has tenido mucha suerte en encontrarnos Jack- dijo esta vez Staid, el enano con traje color azul.

-¿En serio van a ayudarme? ¿Y cómo?- preguntó el aún más sorprendido Jack.

-Muy fácil, nosotros podemos ayudarte con las tareas de la granja, como regar, cosechar, cuidar de los animales; solo tienes que pedirlo- ahora Aqua el enanito color celeste fue el que intervino.

-Ya veo… pues, ahora mismo todas mis plantas murieron puesto que no pude cuidarlas bien, tampoco tengo animales más que una gallina y un pollito, así que no veo manera de cómo puedan ayudarme, pero muchas gracias de todos modos chicos- dijo Jack un poco avergonzado.

-Bu-bueno… eso no es… pro-problema- se escuchó muy bajo la voz del duendecillo verde, Timid,

-¡Solo ve a casa y ya verás mañana Jack!- exclamaron todos al unísono. El castaño estaba muy confuso aparte de que aún no salía de su asombro, tanto así que no se percató que al salir del bosque hacia la iglesia y seguir su camino, tomó el que iba directo a la biblioteca, y lo peor de todo, ese día era miércoles, el día libre del Doctor quien justo en ese instante regresaba luego de pasar la tarde estudiando en la biblioteca, por lo que se toparon directamente de frente.

-Buenas noches Jack- saludó el médico, con su acostumbrada frialdad.

-¡Doctor! Buenas noches… ¿Co-cómo está?- dijo el castaño bastante nervioso, lo que había estado intentando evitar estaba ocurriendo, y estaba en una situación especialmente incómoda; la luz de la luna iluminando con todo su esplendor la oscura calle, y haciendo que el cabello negro del Doctor brillara de una manera muy atractiva, lo cual era nada comparado con el efecto que le daba a sus ojos de un particular color gris, que con esa luz ahora resplandecían con un tono plateado. Jack simplemente pudo comprobar que ese hombre en realidad si le atraía y mucho.

-Muy bien gracias a la Diosa- contestó el pelinegro. –Hace bastantes días no te veía, espero no estés avergonzado por lo que vi el otro día, ya te expliqué que es un comportamiento completamente normal en Kai- señaló.

-¿Eh? ¡No! No es eso… es solo que he estado algo ocupado con la granja…-

-Ya veo, entonces has estado trabajando duro. ¡Ese es el espíritu!- como muy pocas veces había visto, el Doctor se mostró expresivo y hasta parecía contento al escuchar las noticias de Jack. –Por cierto, si tienes tiempo quiero que entres conmigo a la clínica a tomar un poco de té- ofreció amablemente.

-Yo… pues… ¡De acuerdo! No tengo nada más que hacer por hoy je je, gracias doctor…- quería rehusarse, pero al ver la cortesía del pelinegro y la gentileza de su ofrecimiento, no pudo rechazarlo. De manera que entraron a la clínica y por primera vez el Doctor le hizo subir al segundo piso en donde estaban las habitaciones.

-Por lo general Elli se queda a dormir aquí, pero hoy es nuestro día libre y ella duerme en casa de su abuela y hermano, siempre le digo que sería mejor que durmiera allá todo el tiempo, está lo suficientemente cerca para venir e ir todos los días, pero ella insiste en que tiene que estar a mi lado en todo momento si la necesito- explicó el Doctor, Jack solo pensaba en que la joven enfermera era víctima de un profundo enamoramiento por ese hombre.

-Elli es muy buena persona, y además es dulce y bonita- comentó Jack al no tener nada más que contestarle. –Algún día será una muy buena esposa…-

-¡Los Doctores y las enfermeras no deberían casarse!- dijo el pelinegro con una expresión profunda y melancólica en su rostro, lo cual era muy extraño, y Jack ya estaba sintiendo un poco de temor al ser testigo de dos expresiones por parte del Doctor en el mismo día, era muy muy raro.

-¿Por qué lo dice?- se aventuró a preguntar.

-Bueno, experiencias propias del pasado, nada que tenga que contarte- dijo volviendo a su frialdad de costumbre, lo cual hizo a Jack sentirse mal y su rostro lo delataba. –Espera aquí, te traeré algo de té- dijo el pelinegro y dejó a Jack en su habitación, sentado frente a su escritorio. El cuarto del Doctor estaba bastante limpio y ordenado, y había un estante con muchísimos libros, lo mismo que sobre su escritorio, por lo que Jack pudo ver todo trataba sobre medicina natural. Sonrió un poco ya que le parecía admirable el esfuerzo que el hombre ponía todo el tiempo para mejorar su práctica como médico, todo con el fin de ayudar a los aldeanos, a pesar de ser tan indiferente con todos, se preocupaba por ellos.

Minutos después el hombre regresó con una bandeja sobre la cual había dos tazas de té caliente, le ofreció una al castaño y tomó la otra para luego sentarse sobre su cama. Jack pensaba en que nunca había estado en una situación tan informal ni tan amistosa con el Doctor, por lo que comenzó a sentir una mezcla de felicidad y vergüenza.

-¿Te sirvió el ungüento?- preguntó el médico secamente.

-¿Eh? ¡Sí! ¡Y mucho! Usted es un genio Doctor, muchísimas gracias por regalármelo, ¡Me fue de gran ayuda!- mintió el castaño, puesto que siquiera había tocado la dichosa pomada.

-Me alegra mucho escuchar eso- dijo el pelinegro aunque no se demostrara en su rostro lo que decía. - ¿Y la granja cómo está?- A Jack eso ya le parecía una típica conversación de esas en las que los dos tipos se preguntan cómo ha estado la familia y platican sobre si va a llover o no. Por un instante pensó en que si fuera Elli, el Doctor podría estar conversando fascinantes cosas sobre medicina, y no tonterías como lo hacía en ese momento, y Jack solo comenzó a sentirse mal de nuevo.

-Pues, no me ha estado yendo especialmente bien, aún tengo mucho que aprender, pero espero con el tiempo hacerlo, o de lo contrario tendré que irme del pueblo y regresar a la ciudad. No me gustaría comenzar desde cero pero es una posibilidad- sin querer le expresó al Doctor sus preocupaciones. –Pero bueno, ¡Sólo tengo que esforzarme más! Ja j aja- dijo luego intentando parecer animado, de una manera muy poco convincente.

-Jack, solo quiero que sepas que si tienes problemas, no tienes que dudar en acudir a mí, te ayudaré siempre con todo lo que esté a mi alcance- expresó el pelinegro, taladrando a Jack con su mirada penetrante.

-Muchísimas gracias… ahora tengo que irme, je je, ¡Gracias por el té!- dijo el ya muy nervioso Jack, poniéndose en pie y dejando la taza sobre el escritorio. Pero el pelinegro también se levantó y se acercó al granjero, Jack no pudo evitar que su corazón comenzara a latir como loco y que el color subiera a sus mejillas.

El Doctor tomó la mano de Jack y se acercó a él mucho más, mirándolo directamente, con sus preciosos ojos plateados y su expresión que de algún modo, se percibía cálida y sutil; no fría como antes. Jack tragó grueso al ver la cercanía del contrario y comenzar a notar detalles de su fisonomía, como lo fuerte de su mentón, y a la vez lo delicado de sus facciones, no pudo evitar pensar que era hermoso. Y el ritmo de su corazón aumentaba a cada minuto, y más con su mano entre las del hombre.

-¿Doctor?...-

Continuará…


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! Un gusto volver a encontrarme con ustedes los pocos que me leen, aunque no me dejen comentarios estoy segura de que hay varias personas que me leen y eso de igual forma me pone bastante contenta, aunque sería mucho mejor que me dejaran sus comentarios, así sabría en qué estoy fallando y también si hubieran peticiones especiales podría escribirlas para ustedes. Sé que este no es un juego que muchos conozcan, o al menos no muchos de los que les gusta el yaoi, así que no conseguiré jamás que lo lean demasiado, pero prefiero tener pocas personas pero constantes, así tal vez no me daría tanta pereza actualizar el fic xD. Si supiera que algunas personas me leen y les gustaría leer más a menudo, me motivaría para escribir más rápido xD**

**En fin, si están leyendo se los agradezco muchísimo y espero que disfruten el nuevo capítulo :D!**

**Capítulo 6**

**Y muchas más sorpresas de verano…**

Los segundos le parecían horas en ese momento, su corazón se aceleraba, Jack pudo comprobar de una vez por todas que en efecto estaba enamorado de ese hombre. Comenzó incluso a sudar frío.

-¿Te sientes bien?- le preguntó el Doctor que con todos sus conocimientos sobre el cuerpo humano era más que capaz de notar que algo extraño le ocurría al castaño.

-¡N-no! No me ocurre nada… es solo que…- Jack volteó a ver su mano la cual estaba entre las del Doctor, el pelinegro cayó en cuenta de la situación e introdujo su mano en su bolsillo para luego sacar una pequeña bolsa de tela color rosa y colocarla entre las manos de Jack.

-Elli horneó unas cuantas galletas esta mañana y me las regaló, pensé que querrías algunas con tu té, pero como decidiste irte, puedes llevártelas y comerlas después- dijo el hombre con su tono indiferente de siempre.

-¡Oh!... ya veo…- Jack se sentía demasiado estúpido en ese momento ya que por un momento pensó que se trataba de cualquier cosa menos que el Doctor le regalara unas cuantas galletas. –Entonces, con su permiso. ¡Y muchísimas gracias por todo Doctor!- dicho esto el joven salió rápidamente de la clínica, con una mezcla de vergüenza y decepción.

"_Eres tonto ¿Sabías?"_ pensaba. _"Por la Diosa que no tengo idea de lo que estoy haciendo… por supuesto que el Doctor no es de los de mi tipo…"_ ya incluso pensaba en él mismo como en una persona homosexual. Finalmente llegó a su casa, pero no pudo pegar el ojo en toda la noche puesto que le daba vueltas al asunto una y otra vez.

Al día siguiente Jack se levantó temprano como de costumbre y salió de su casa para ir a alimentar a sus gallinas, puesto que sus "cultivos" habían muerto no tenía mucho que hacer en la granja en esos días. Pensaba que podía intentar cultivar en la estación siguiente, tal vez tendría suerte esta vez. Pero cuál fue su sorpresa al salir a su campo y encontrar todas sus plantas vivas como por obra de magia. Simplemente no se explicaba que podía haber pasado allí, todo era tan irreal y antinatural que daba miedo.

Entonces fue cuando frente a él se aparecieron los extraños enanitos del otro día. Uno detrás del otro caminaban en fila hasta que llegaron donde Jack estaba.

-¡SORPRESA!- gritaron todos al unísono.

-Como te dijimos ayer Jack, hemos venido a ayudarte- habló el duendecillo color púrpura.

-Notamos que tus cosechas estaban muertas así que nos tomamos la libertad de darte una mano con eso y arreglarlas, esperamos que de ahora en adelante las cuides por favor- dijo el enanito color naranja.

-¿Pero cómo?- a Jack ya se le habían olvidado los dichosos duendes con todo lo que había estado pasando durante la noche, por lo que su sorpresa fue mucho mayor.

-Para nosotros muchas cosas son posibles Jack, con el tiempo lo irás descubriendo- dijo esta vez Chef.

-¡Ustedes son sorprendentes!- exclamó el castaño maravillado por su reciente descubrimiento de que en efecto, la magia y las criaturas encantadas existen.

-Esperamos haberte sido de ayuda. ¡Hasta pronto!- exclamaron todos nuevamente y se despidieron sacudiendo sus manos en el aire.

El granjero aún no salía de su asombro, se acercó a las plantas tocándolas como comprobando que sus ojos no le engañaban. Jack se puso sumamente contento, decidió ese día ir por primera vez a la biblioteca en donde podría leer acerca del cuidado de las plantas, esta vez se aseguraría de que no murieran de nuevo.

Abrió la puerta de la biblioteca y entró, allí frente a un escritorio se encontraba la muchachita que conoció en la casa de Saibara el otro día, desde ese entonces no la había vuelto a ver. Jack se acercó un poco avergonzado de ser la primera vez que visitaba el lugar en tanto tiempo.

-Ho… hola ¿Mary cierto?- preguntó con un tono de voz bastante bajo.

-¡Oh Hola Jack! Qué extraño es tenerte por aquí ji ji, pensaba que nunca te ibas a aparecer por estos lados, pero veo que me equivoqué. Pero bueno ¿Qué necesitas?- preguntó la pelinegra amablemente.

-Bueno, estaba buscando algunos libros sobre el cuidado de las plantas, aún soy un novato en todo esto de cuidar granjas y me gustaría aprender a hacerlo bien lo más pronto posible je je-

-Ya veo, ¡Pues estás en el lugar correcto! Tenemos una gran variedad de libros de ese tipo en el primer piso, en el segundo piso podrás encontrar libros que tratan sobre las demás actividades que puedes realizar en Mineral Town, como minería, pesca y cosas por el estilo. Así que pasa y ¡lee tanto como necesites!- dijo la joven de las gafas sumamente entusiasmada, ya que no muchas personas visitaban la biblioteca.

Jack caminó hacia los enormes estantes los cuales estaban repletos de libros, comenzó a buscar entre los títulos algunos que le pudieran servir y cuando tuvo una cantidad considerable los llevó a una de las mesas y comenzó a elegir con cuál comenzar. Pero de pronto notó algo en común entre todos ellos.

-¿La persona que escribió todos estos libros fue Basil?- preguntó a Mary. Jack conocía algo a Basil, era el joven hombre que iba a beber todas las noches al bar junto con los demás hombres. En realidad solo aparentaba ser joven pero la vida en el campo le había sentado de maravilla.

-¿Eh? ¡Sí! Mi padre escribió la mayoría de los libros de esta biblioteca, ¿No es impresionante? A mí me gustaría poder escribir como él algún día- dijo sonriente e hinchada de orgullo la jovencita.

-¡¿Tu padre?- "Cielos… sabía que Basil era viejo, pero no tanto como para ser el padre de Mary…" pensó el castaño sorprendido. Luego pensó en preguntarle a Basil su secreto algún día cuando lo encontrara en el bar. Definitivamente quería ser como él cuando alcanzara esa edad.

-¡Sí! Mi padre ha dedicado su vida entera al estudio de las plantas y la naturaleza, y ha escrito gran cantidad de libros. ¡Él sabe todo acerca de Mineral Town! Así que puedes preguntarle lo que sea cuando desees-

-¡Gracias! Creo que lo haré uno de estos días, me será de gran ayuda- Jack comenzó a leer cuidadosamente los libros, buscando las partes más importantes ya que tampoco era muy amigo de la lectura, pero le estaba sirviendo de mucho, poco a poco descubrió muchas cosas útiles que le servirían de ahora en adelante, y la lectura comenzaba a entretenerle conforme más leía, sin darse cuenta había pasado varias horas con la nariz metida entre los distintos libros, y su atención se desvió de la lectura únicamente porque la puerta de la solitaria biblioteca se abrió de nuevo.

La persona que entró fue nada más y nada menos que Gray, quien tenía la costumbre de ir a leer todos los días. El joven se acercó al escritorio de Mary y la saludo, hablando con ella bastante animado. Jack nunca lo había visto de esa manera, salvo el día en que ella estaba en la casa de Saibara, lo que le hizo pensar que había algo más entre ellos dos. Gray entonces dejó de hablar con la pelinegra y se dirigió a los estantes pero paró en seco al ver a Jack entre esa pila de libros.

-¡Hola Gray! ¡Qué gusto verte!- Saludó el castaño bastante entusiasmado y regalándole la mejor de sus sonrisas. Gray por su parte escondió su rostro a como pudo con la visera de su gorra como era su costumbre, y un leve color pudo notarse en su rostro.

-Hola Jack…- saludó por lo bajo y se dirigió a los estantes buscando algo para leer ese día.

-Ya sé que es algo raro verme por aquí, pero decidí que si quiero ser un buen granjero tengo que ponerme a estudiar y comenzar a aprender todo lo que pueda- explicó el castaño sin que nadie se lo pidiera.

-¡Eso es grandioso!- se dejó decir el pelirojo en un ataque de inusual entusiasmo, del cual se dio cuenta de inmediato haciendo que su sonrojo aumentara. Como no quería parecer descortés, cuando tuvo un libro que llamara su atención Gray se sentó en la misma mesa que Jack, pero escondiendo su rostro detrás de dicho libro.

-Oye Gray, ahora que recuerdo, me gustaría hacer algo por ti ¿Sabes?- continuó Jack.

-¿P-por-por mí?- preguntó el pelirojo sorprendido.

-¡Sí! No lo sé, invitarte a cenar o algo por el estilo. Me has ayudado en varias ocasiones desde que vine aquí y no he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerte apropiadamente. Así que ¿Qué te gustaría?- preguntó mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

-No… no es necesario, en serio, lo hice con gusto…- contestó Gray escondiéndose mucho más en su libro.

-¡Vamos! De verdad que me gustaría agradecerte, pide lo que sea y te lo daré, claro si está dentro de mis posibilidades, ja ja ja… Y no aceptaré un "No" por respuesta- sentenció al final.

Gray suspiró, dándose por vencido ya que estaba seguro de que Jack no lo dejaría en paz nunca. –D-de acuerdo Jack, Kai me pidió que le ayudara mañana a arreglar una máquina que usa en su restaurante, ¿Te parece si nos vemos allí mismo mañana a las dos de la tarde? Luego de arreglar su máquina podremos comer en su tienda- realmente Gray no quería ir a comer con Jack, le daba bastante vergüenza pero no tuvo otra salida.

-¡Perfecto! Entonces allí estaré mañana, ahora que lo pienso nunca he ido a comer al restaurante de Kai, así que será una buena oportunidad je je- ahora que lo pensaba no le hacía mucha ilusión ir a ver a Kai, pero todo sería para agradecer a su amigo Gray quien lo había ayudado en varias ocasiones.

El resto de la tarde Jack continuó sus estudios muy concentrado y sin volver a dirigirle la palaba al pelirojo o a la chica. Cuando sintió que era suficiente por ese día, se despidió de los dos jóvenes y se dirigió a su granja nuevamente. Una vez allí se dedicó por largo rato a observar su campo, Jack se sentía sumamente emocionado, pensaba en que lo lograría, en que podría sobrevivir en ese lugar y hacer una vida feliz allí.

Al día siguiente, el granjero comenzó a poner en práctica todo lo que había leído el día anterior, regó sus plantas con la cantidad de agua correcta e incluso consiguió algo de abono natural para nutrirlas mejor. Luego como de costumbre alimentó a sus gallinas y depositó los huevos para ser vendidos por la tarde. Al terminar las labores cotidianas decidió ir a la montaña y recoger algunas cuantas hierbas que también podría vender, mientras más pudiera ganar mejor sería. Hasta que al fin llegó la hora en la que tenía que ir a la playa a ver a Gray.

El castaño llegó al restaurante, esperando que al estar con su amigo, Kai no intentara hacer algo como lo que hizo el otro día. Un poco temeroso abrió la puerta mostrando su mejor sonrisa que se borró instantáneamente y se curvó en forma de "o" al igual que sus ojos que se abrieron de par en par ante la visión que estaba presenciando en ese momento.

Ni más ni menos Gray se encontraba sobre el mostrador del restaurante, a su vez, Kai se encontraba sobre Gray, devorándolo como lo había hecho con Jack la vez anterior. El rostro del pelirojo ya había alcanzado un color que hacía juego con su cabello, se notaba que no estaba del todo contento con la situación, pero al igual que Jack, tampoco hacía nada por detener al lujurioso moreno que estaba sobre él. Jack pensó que así se debió sentir el Doctor al verlos a él y a Kai el otro día en esa misma situación. Incomodidad, sorpresa, y esa sensación de querer salir corriendo pero que sus pies no respondiesen a sus órdenes.

-¡¿Jack?- exclamó Gray cuando por alguna razón abrió sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que el granjero se encontraba en primera fila observando el indecoroso espectáculo. De inmediato Kai dejó su labor y volteó a ver a la puerta en donde se encontraba el castaño como paralizado.

-¡Jack! Vaya, no me esperé que alguien viniera al restaurante a esta hora je je je… Pero bueno, ¿No quieres unirte a la fiesta Jack? ¡Hay espacio para otro más!- exclamó el moreno mostrando sus dientes aperlados y riendo a carcajadas, mientras que el rostro de Jack ya estaba tomando un color similar al de Gray, quien ahora parecía que en cualquier momento iba a romper a llorar. Justo en ese momento Jack desvió su mirada a otro lado de la escena solo para darse cuenta de que la mano de Kai permanecía escondida dentro del pantalón de Gray, justo en su entrepierna. El granjero sentía que podía desmayarse de la vergüenza.

-Siento haber interrumpido… gracias por la oferta Kai, pero tendré que rechazarla je je…- reía nerviosamente –Si me disculpan, creo que volveré en otro momento…- al fin los pies de Jack reaccionaron y lo sacaron rápidamente de allí. El castaño corrió y corrió hasta llegar a su casa y encerrarse allí.

-¿Qué demonios fue todo eso?- Jack no se explicaba que acababa de ocurrir, luego de lavarse el rostro y serenarse un poco, pudo pensar con más claridad. La única explicación para lo que acababa de presenciar, era que Gray fue a arreglar la dichosa máquina y que justo como él, fue "atacado" por el peligroso moreno. –Supongo que tendré que buscar a Gray luego y decirle que todo está bien, a como es de tímido probablemente no me vuelva a hablar nunca en su vida je je, tendré que decirle que entiendo que él también fue una víctima…- pero Jack aún no se decidía en si Kai era una buena o mala persona. Era tan alegre, vigoroso y amable, pero a la vez hacía ese tipo de cosas que lo hacían quedar en duda. Ahora Jack comprendía porqué los demás hombres de la aldea lo odiaban.

Jack no pudo sacar de su mente esa escena durante todo el día, y no pudo dormir durante la noche pensando en que tal vez si se hubiera quedado, hubiese "salvado" a Gray, así como el Doctor lo hizo el otro día con él. Era cierto, si el Doctor no hubiera llegado en aquella ocasión probablemente Kai hubiese llegado hasta el final, Jack tragó grueso al pensar en la mano del moreno dentro de sus propios pantalones. Cuando al fin logró conciliar el sueño, comenzó a soñar con unas mas bien cálidas y amables manos pálidas que lo acariciaban suavemente, al encontrarse con el rostro del dueño de esas manos, Jack en su sueño sonrió e intentó besarlo.

El castaño despertó al escuchar que golpeaban a su puerta, ya era de día, pero al no haber podido dormir no había descansado lo suficiente, tampoco recordaba nada de lo que había estado soñando, aunque tenía la sensación de que fue algo bueno. Abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Rick a quien saludó alegremente y le preguntó el motivo de su visita.

-Buen día Jack, hoy vengo a invitarte a que asistas mañana al festival de la vaca, el cual se llevará a cabo a las diez de la mañana en el rancho Yodel, Barley tuvo que haber venido a invitarte pero está bastante ocupado con los preparativos para mañana. Aunque no tengas vacas que puedan participar en el concurso, puedes venir y así conocerás otro de los festejos que tenemos en Mineral Town, así que espero verte allá. ¡Ten un lindo día! – dicho esto el rubio abandonó la granja, todo indicaba que Rick era algo así como un encargado de los festivales en el pueblo.

-Así que otro festejo, supongo que me servirá para despejar la mente- Ese día Jack decidió dar una vuelta por el pueblo luego de atender su granja, pasó frente a la granja avícola en donde saludó a Popuri, y habló un rato con ella contándole sobre sus gallinas. Luego echó un vistazo al rancho en donde Barley y May se encontraban muy atareados con los preparativos por lo que decidió no molestarlos. El resto del día se la pasó caminando por el pueblo, se detenía a conversar con quienes encontraba, claro estaba evitando sobre todos los medios la playa y la clínica, tampoco pasó a la biblioteca u otros lugares en donde pudiese encontrarse con Gray, ya que sentía que aún era demasiado pronto para hablar con él, y se sentía algo culpable por haberlo abandonado, seguramente Kai le hizo vaya la Diosa a saber qué al pobre de Gray.

El día del festival, Jack se dirigió al Rancho Yodel luego de atender su granja, no esperaba nada muy emocionante ya que el día anterior le habían contado que el concurso consistía en votar por la vaca más saludable y que diera mejor leche, pensaba en que iba a ser bastante aburrido de hecho. Cuando el castaño llegó, Barley le dio la bienvenida indicándole que pasara a observar a las vacas para que luego pudiese votar por su favorita.

Pero el día de Jack se hizo al ver que ahí entre las vacas y la gente, se encontraba nada más y nada menos que el Doctor, y no era el hecho de verlo allí lo que intrigaba al castaño, era el ver que su inexpresivo rostro había desaparecido por completo para darle lugar a una bien formada sonrisa. _"Da un poco de miedo…"_ pensaba, pero Jack no se acercó al hombre hasta que este volteó a ver y al notar que el granjero se encontraba allí se dirigió hacia él.

-¡Jack, que bueno que viniste!- saludó extrañamente alegre y enérgico el pelinegro.

-Ho-hola Doctor, sí ayer me invitaron y decidí venir a observar un poco… mmm ¿Puedo preguntarle algo?- se aventuró a averiguar ya que la curiosidad le ganaba más que la vergüenza.

-¡Claro! Puedo contarte todo lo que quieras sobre el festival- dijo el hombre.

-No es eso… Solo quería saber… ¿por qué se encuentra tan alegre hoy?... ¡Disculpe si es mucho atrevimiento de mi parte el preguntar!- se apresuró a casi gritar con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza que sentía. El Doctor le observó por un instante para luego comenzar a reír fuertemente, ahora Jack sentía mucho más miedo al presenciar las carcajadas del pelinegro.

-¿Así que era eso? Ja ja ja. No te preocupes, no te culpo Jack. Entiendo que sientas que me veo mucho más alegre de lo normal, pero simplemente no puedo evitar el sentirme contento al venir aquí. Verás, si hay algo que me gusta en esta vida es la leche, es una sustancia tan fascinante, nutritiva, útil y ¡deliciosa también!, es una de mis cosas favoritas y por eso me encanta venir a este festival.- Jack escuchaba toda la explicación encantado, y es que saber que había algo que hacía sonreír al Doctor, y que ese algo era tan simple como la blanca y espumosa leche, era aún mejor.

En ese momento Jack decidió trabajar el doble de duro para poder comprar una vaca. No tenía muy claro el por qué había decidido eso de pronto, como si le fuese a ayudar a lograr algo con el Doctor, pero quería al menos poder regalarle una botella de leche de vez en cuando y ser capaz de volver a ver esa sonrisa de nuevo. Daría lo que fuese por poder verla más a menudo, era lo que pensaba en ese instante.

El castaño y el pelinegro pasaron juntos el resto del día en el festival. Jack no pudo haber pedido nada más, venía con la expectativa de aburrirse pero se la pasó de lo mejor junto al Doctor, quien le explicó las propiedades curativas y nutritivas de los lácteos, también escuchó la charla de Barley sobre el cuidado de las vacas, que le serviría de mucho en el futuro; degustó varios tipos de leche y en fin, se la pasó de maravilla.

Al final del festival el Doctor decidió acompañar a Jack hasta su casa, como si de acompañar a una señorita se tratase.

-Bueno Jack, me divertí mucho el día de hoy gracias a ti- dijo el pelinegro quien aún no abandonaba su sonrisa.

-Lo mismo digo Doctor, seguramente no me la hubiera pasado tan bien de no haber sido por usted. Y bueno, no era necesario que me acompañara a mi casa je je, ahora el camino a la clínica le será más largo- dijo algo cohibido al final.

-No es nada, me hace falta caminar de vez en cuando… ¿Sabes Jack?, al finalizar el verano se lleva a cabo un festival de Fuegos artificiales en la playa, espero verte por allá también…- como estaba muy oscuro Jack no estaba seguro si el doctor se encontraba algo sonrojado, pero bueno ¡Era el Doctor! El hecho de que ese día sonriera no significaba que se iba a sonrojar también, seguramente era producto de su imaginación pensó Jack.

-¡Allí estaré Doctor! Tenga una buena noche y descanse mucho- dijo el granjero sonriendo.

-Tú también Jack.- El Doctor se fue en dirección a la clínica y Jack entró a su casa en donde se dispuso a dormir. Jack no se dio cuenta de que el Doctor no le estaba pidiendo que fuera al festival de los fuegos artificiales solamente, sino que le estaba pidiendo que fuera con él. El Doctor por su parte, no se dio cuenta de que Jack no había entendido su invitación.

Continuará….


	7. Chapter 7

**¡Hola de nuevo! No creí actualizar tan pronto pero al parecer como se acerca algo emocionante, me emociono yo también al escribir xD. Hablando de eso, si les parece algo raro este capítulo es porque escribí el 90% en una sola noche (En dos horas técnicamente xD) así que no sé si me haya quedado demasiado bien.**

**En fin, este es uno de los capítulos que más esperaba! El famoso Festival de Fuegos artificiales *-* En mi opinión, no me quedó tan emocionante como lo tenía planeado, pero creo que les gustará ^^ Espero que así sea.**

**Sin más que decir salvo agradecerles por leer, y como siempre pedir sus críticas y sugerencias, los dejo con este nuevo capítulo**

**Capítulo 7**

**Confesiones**

Cada día que pasaba, Jack se alegraba más de la decisión que había tomado al mudarse a ese pueblecito, puesto que ahora todo le comenzaba a ir de maravilla. Claro estaba, todo con trabajo duro y mucho estudio. Al cabo de un tiempo Jack al fin consiguió cosechar sus primeras verduras. Y de ese modo conseguir mucho más dinero.

El granjero se había dedicado a buscar hierbas en las montañas durante todo el tiempo libre que le quedaba para poder venderlas, su motivación era el poder comprar la dichosa vaca que le daría acceso al Doctor. Jack ya se había hecho a la idea del amor que comenzaba a sentir por ese hombre, y es que ya había alcanzado al nivel de amor, no era una simple atracción.

Luego del día del festival de la vaca, Jack pasaba como en las nubes pensando en el pelinegro, y eso era lo que le daba energías para continuar trabajando duro. También iba mucho a la biblioteca, al principio quería evitar ir, para no encontrarse con Gray, pero al parecer el pelinaranja había pensado en lo mismo ya que no se había mostrado por allí. De modo que Jack podía continuar tranquilamente con sus estudios.

Uno de tantos miércoles de estudio, el castaño tuvo la suerte de encontrar al Doctor en la biblioteca, quien se encontraba leyendo para sus investigaciones. El pelinegro le comentó que estaba trabajando en una nueva medicina y que cuando estuviera lista le pediría que le ayudara a probarla. Por alguna razón a ese hombre ya le había gustado tomar a Jack como su sujeto de experimentos, pero eso no le molestaba en lo absoluto, y muy al contrario, le alegraba que lo tomaran en cuenta y de ese modo poder ayudar al Doctor, al pueblo y por supuesto, pasar mucho más tiempo con él.

-¡Déjelo todo en mis manos Doctor! No importa que tanto me enferme por su medicina, ¡todo sea por el pueblo!- se le escapó decir tontamente al granjero quien cubrió su boca de inmediato y volteó a ver al contrario bastante temeroso de haberlo hecho enfadar con su comentario.

-En todo caso, si llegaras a enfermarte de nuevo por mi medicina…-comenzó a decir el Doctor, acercándose lo suficiente como para susurrar al oído de Jack –Yo seré quien te cuide…- ¿Qué fue eso? Se preguntaba el castaño quien estaba ya temblando un poco de nervios. No se explicaba el por qué había tenido que decirle eso al oído.

-E-entiendo... je je… Bueno Doctor, solo déjeme saber cuándo esté lista la medicina y allí estaré, de momento lo dejo con sus estudios… ¡Lo veré luego!- se despidió y salió rápidamente de allí, sintiendo que iba a explotar.

-Aaahhh ¿Qué demonios le pasa a ese hombre? Me pregunto si a todo el mundo le habla de esa manera, siendo tan serio como lo es… No entiendo por qué hace esas cosas… es como si supiera que estoy enamo…- el castaño dejó de hablar solo al darse cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Jack pensó en que debía hacer otras cosas aparte de trabajar y estudiar para distraerse de todo eso, aunque su meta más próxima era comprar una vaca, precisamente porque se dio cuenta de los gustos del Doctor, aún creía que todo ese asunto era un disparate. Enamorarse de alguien de su mismo sexo en ese pueblecillo, y no de cualquier persona si no de alguien tan importante como el único Doctor del lugar, era simplemente una locura que debía tratar de olvidar.

En ese momento el castaño decidió ir a visitar a sus amigos los duendes de la cosecha, aparte de no haberles agradecido en tanto tiempo por la ayuda brindada, pensaba que era buena idea hacer amistad con ellos, y además, no tenía en ese pueblo ni en ningún otro lugar, amigos con quien hablar de sus problemas. Tal vez si lograba obtener la confianza de los hombrecitos, y al ser ellos seres tan antiguos y sabios, pudieren aconsejarle sobre la mejor manera de actuar. Además, ellos no lo juzgarían puesto que no eran humanos con malos sentimientos.

Pensó en que la mejor manera de agradecerles, sería llevarles obsequios, ¿Pero qué les gusta a los enanitos? Se preguntaba. Pensó en llevarles algún objeto del color que representaba cada uno, aunque inmediatamente descartó la idea creyendo que era una tontería. Por un momento intentó recordar su primer encuentro con ellos, tratando de encontrar el mejor presente para los hombrecitos. Por más que se esforzó lo único que pudo recordar fue el diminuto juego de té estilo inglés que se encontraba en la mesita de la casa de los duendes, entonces miró la hora y se dio cuenta que muy pronto sería la hora del té, de manera que apostando a su suerte se dirigió a la posada de Doug.

Ignorando los reclamos de Ann por no haberla visitado en tanto tiempo, Jack le pidió a Doug que le vendiera un pastel de fresas, lo llevaría a la casa de los enanitos para que acompañaran su té, esperando que fuera el presente adecuado, Jack salió corriendo del lugar hasta llegar a su destino.

-¡Hola! Con su permiso…- dijo el castaño al entrar a la pequeña morada.

-¡Jack! ¡Bienvenido!- exclamaron siete vocecitas.

-Lamento venir hasta ahora amigos, pero he estado muy ocupado desde que ustedes me ayudaron, decidí estudiar un poco para saber cómo cuidar las plantas que ustedes revivieron por mí, y ¡al fin he cosechado mis primeras verduras!- comenzó a relatarles, los enanitos lo escuchaban con rostros sonrientes, aun así Jack se sentía bastante incómodo –Ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo libre quise venir a agradecerles como es debido, les traje este pastel, ¡Espero que les guste!- estaba un poco nervioso de la reacción que ellos pudieran tener, ahora que lo pensaba, ni siquiera sabía si los duendes comían, o si comían pastel.

-¡PASTEL!- exclamaron los hombrecitos tomando la caja que Jack les ofrecía y poniéndola sobre la mesa.

-Llegaste a la hora indicada, estábamos a punto de tomar el té y ¡el pastel nos queda de maravilla!- dijo Chef con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Jack se sentía aliviado de haber acertado con su obsequio. Los duendes lo invitaron a tomar el té con ellos y Jack aceptó gustoso, llegando a tomarles más y más confianza a medida que pasaba el rato en aquella casita. La noche cayó y Jack se despidió de sus amigos prometiéndoles que iría más seguido, Jack solo esperaba poder mantener su promesa ya que era una que le hacía a muchos últimamente y que terminaba sin cumplir. Ahora que lo pensaba, había mucha gente a la que tenía que visitar más seguido. Siquiera terminaba de conocer a todos en el lugar a pesar de tener ya casi medio año de vivir allí.

-Ahh… ser un adicto al trabajo no es bueno…- se decía decepcionado. Caminó hasta su casa pero al pasar por la granja avícola pudo oír unas voces conocidas así que se quedó escuchando que era todo aquello.

-¿Pero por qué? ¿Irás con alguien más? ¿Con quién?-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia Popuri… lo siento, pero este año definitivamente tengo algo más importante que hacer…-

-¿Qué puede ser más importante que ir conmigo al festival de la playa Kai?

-Tengo mis propios asuntos… Por favor entiéndelo Popuri, todos los años voy contigo y no es como si estuviéramos saliendo juntos o algo parecido…-

-¡Eres un estúpido Kai! ¡TE ODIO!- la jovencita de cabello rosa entró corriendo a su casa, y el moreno salió de la granja avícola, encontrándose directamente con Jack en el camino, quien no acató a salir de allí a tiempo.

-¿Jack?-

"_¡Demonios! Todo me pasa por meterme en donde no me llaman..."_

-¿Qué haces aquí Jack?... ¿No me digas que viste todo lo que pasó? – por primera vez Jack vio a Kai expresando no sabía si preocupación, incomodidad, vergüenza o las tres juntas.

-Bueno, me dirigía a mi granja, no pude evitar pasar por aquí y escuchar… -

-Ya veo, no creas que soy tan mala persona al hacerla llorar, es solo que siempre ha sido muy apegada a mí y su hermano… bueno, no es que seamos los mejores amigos, así que prefiero alejarme un poco de ella por ahora.- explicó Kai.

-No tienes que explicarme nada Kai, tus razones tendrás, es solo que se nota que ella está muy muy enamorada de ti, aunque tampoco soy nadie para juzgarlos je je…- Jack ni se terminaba de enterar del porqué continuaba allí hablando con el moreno de un tema tan incómodo y totalmente fuera de su incumbencia.

-Por cierto Jack, mañana será el festival en la playa, no sé si lo sabías pero todos los años en esta fecha, el herrero se encarga de proveernos con los más hermosos fuegos artificiales que puedas encontrar. Te lo digo yo que he viajado mucho, ¡Los fuegos artificiales del viejo son los mejores! Ja ja ja-

-¿Eh? Sí, ya me habían contado sobre eso…- con tantas distracciones que había tenido, el granjero ni siquiera recordaba la fecha del festival.

-Bueno, el tema es que, me gustaría que me acompañaras durante el festival. Tengo algunas cosas que quisiera hablar contigo y pienso que el festival es un momento adecuado para hacerlo.-

-¡Oh!... bueno… yo…- Jack recordó que el Doctor le había dicho que lo vería durante el festival, pero sabía que no podría hablar con él si se encontraba con Kai todo el tiempo.

-¡Vamos! Acepta, de todas formas no creo que te guste estar solo en un evento para parejas- intentaba convencerlo.

-¿Para… parejas?- Ahora Jack comprendía por qué Kai le había dicho a Popuri que no estaban saliendo juntos. Pero ¿Por qué a él? Se preguntaba.

-No te pongas pálido ja ja, no te estoy pidiendo que seas mi pareja ni nada por el estilo. Es solo que como te dije, quiero alejarme un poco de ella y sé que tú estarás solo durante el festival.-

-Entiendo…-Ahora Jack se sentía un poco triste, el Doctor le dijo que lo vería allí pero no le dijo que el evento era para parejas, y de seguro él iría allí con Elli. –De acuerdo, nos veremos allá Kai- se resignó.

-¡Excelente! Entonces te veo mañana, que pases una bonita noche granjerito- el moreno le guiñó un ojo y se acercó hasta lograr lamer el lóbulo de la oreja de Jack, quien se puso rojo al instante y quedó petrificado sin poder reclamar nada.

-¿Pero qué le pasa? ¡Eso no es una despedida normal!- se quejaba solo. Entonces pensó en lo que el Doctor había hecho en la tarde, el susurrarle al oído, era algo totalmente distinto a esto otro. –Ya veo…-

Jack llegó a su casa y se acostó deseando que el festival no llegara, para su mala suerte, esa noche y el día siguiente pasaron volando, cuando se dio cuenta ya era la hora de ir al dichoso festejo. El castaño se vistió con una sencilla camisa blanca de botones al frente y manga corta, y usando unos pantalones holgados igual de simples. Hacía calor y pensaba que su ropa de trabajo no era ni la adecuada, ni lo más cómodo que podía llevar allí.

Con algo de temor bajó por las gradas de piedra que daban a la playa, ya estaba oscuro, pero el lugar estaba adornado con unas pocas antorchas que daban la luz suficiente para caminar sin tropezar. Por toda la playa ya se veían las personas que habían llegado a ver el espectáculo, Jack pudo comprobar que eran parejas, más que todo personas ya casadas, y algunos jóvenes que él nunca había visto, probablemente venían de otros pueblos, ya que como Kai le había explicado, el evento era uno de los mejores que se podían encontrar.

Con algo de gracia y sorpresa, pudo ver a Rick y Karen en un lado de la playa, y por otro a Ann acompañada de Cliff, supuso que debía de haber sido un trabajo duro el convencerlo de asistir. Y Cliff no se veía nada cómodo en el lugar. Mary se encontraba sola en la orilla pero divisando mar adentro, donde Jack pudo comprobar que se encontraban Saibara y Gray haciendo los preparativos sobre una plataforma que habían instalado. Probablemente Mary había invitado a Gray a estar con ella.

¿Pero que le pasaba a los hombres de ese lugar? Todos se la pasaban rechazando o haciéndose rogar de las pobres señoritas, ¿Qué acaso no eran hombres de verdad? Se preguntaba Jack, claro que de inmediato pensó en que no tenía derecho a decir eso en su condición.

-¡Jack! ¡Por aquí, por aquí!- los pensamientos del granjero fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de Kai quien se encontraba subido sobre el techo de su restaurante y haciéndole señales a Jack de que también subiera. El castaño algo temeroso subió por una escalera que había a un lado del restaurante y llegó al techo, saludando a Kai de lejos, pero teniendo que resignarse a sentarse a su lado sobre una toalla que Kai tenía ya dispuesta para que los dos se sentaran.

-Es más divertido ver los fuegos artificiales desde acá- dijo el moreno con una sonrisa.

-Qué bien… Gracias por invitarme Kai, y bueno ¿Qué era eso tan importante de lo que querías hablarme?- preguntó el castaño queriendo ir al grano.

-¡Vaya que eres impaciente! Pero bien, te lo diré ya que el espectáculo aún no va a comenzar. Verás, en primer lugar, el otro día con Gray…-

-¡No tienes que darme explicaciones sobre eso Kai!-

-Jack, creo que con el beso que te di el otro día fue más que suficiente para saber cómo soy, pero quiero que no pienses mal sobre Gray por favor, yo prácticamente lo obligué a seguirme el juego así que no creas que él es como yo- Jack nunca pensó llegar a ver a Kai hablando tan seriamente.

-Ya veo…_- "No estaba pensando nada malo de él en primer lugar, sé perfectamente que eres un pervertido que enredó al pobre de Gray quien es tan tímido que no pudo defenderse de tus garras" _pensaba para sus adentros. "_Pero tampoco me imaginé que te preocuparías tanto por él"…_

-Ahora, con respecto a mí, tampoco me creas tan mala persona por favor… El resto de los hombres del pueblo me detestan por ser como soy, por ser más liberal y vivir mi vida sin restricciones tontas, pero no le hago daño a nadie siendo así- continuó el moreno, hablando igual de serio que antes.

-Pero, ¿Por qué me dices todo esto?-

-¿Quién sabe?... Tal vez por el hecho de que seas nuevo en el pueblo y probablemente esos hombres ya te habrán llenado la cabeza con ideas malas sobre mí que terminaste de comprobar con mis acciones pasadas. Solo quiero que no me odies como ellos Jack.-

-No te odio Kai, en ningún momento he pensado en eso… Aunque sí me asustas un poco jeje- a estas palabras Kai sonrió, pero era una sonrisa distinta a la que había mostrado siempre, esta se veía sincera y amable, no pícara o pervertida como en otras ocasiones.

-¡Me alegro de que me digas eso! Jack, yo solo quiero vivir mi vida plenamente, con muchas aventuras y diversión, antes de tener que establecerme, y vivir como una persona normal.- de nuevo esa seriedad tan rara volvió a él –Probablemente en un futuro tenga que casarme con Popuri, ella es una buena chica, dulce, linda y amable, quien además me conoce como nadie y me acepta como soy, no puedo pedir a otra persona para que esté conmigo el resto de mi vida. Pero antes de que eso ocurra, tengo que disfrutar tantas experiencias como pueda.-

-Lo dices como si casarse fuera una obligación, o como si fuera el fin de la vida-

-Al contrario Jack, llega el momento en la vida de todo hombre en el que tiene que tomar responsabilidades. El día que yo me case, por el bien de mi esposa, mi familia y el mío, dejaré de hacer locuras tontas, pienso dedicarme de lleno a ser feliz con ellos. Será una felicidad distinta, y cuando ese día llegue, quiero asegurarme de no tener nada de lo cual arrepentirme, y haber pasado por muchas experiencias que puedo realizar ahora que soy joven y sin compromisos-

Mientras más hablaba Kai, más sentido le encontraba Jack a sus palabras y acciones. Tal vez Kai era más maduro que él, tal vez ese errante joven tenía toda la razón. Mientras la mayoría de las personas se restringen de todo, él solo cumple sus deseos, experimenta y goza la vida. Tal vez, él mismo debería comenzar a ser un poco como Kai…

-Es muy extraño pero, siento que tienes razón en todo lo que dices.- Admitió Jack –Aunque eso no justifica que me hayas besado sin mi permiso, o que hubieras obligado a Gray a hacer quien sabe qué cosas- sentenció.

-¡Vamos Jack! Se nota a leguas que los dos necesitan algo de acción. No me lo niegues ja ja ja- el moreno regresó a su humor de siempre, mientras que Jack ya se había sonrojado de la vergüenza causada por el comentario de Kai. Justo cuando estaba a punto de refutarle, se escuchó la primera explosión.

-Mira Jack, ¡Ya está comenzando!- exclamó Kai. Los dos jóvenes continuaron el resto de la celebración bastante animados, ahora que Kai había hablado sinceramente con él, y que Jack lo entendía un poco más, no se sentía incómodo al estar con él y de hecho, se la pasó muy bien. Kai incluso había preparado algunos bocadillos para compartir, que por cierto a Jack le parecieron exquisitos. El granjero pasó una velada muy divertida, los fuegos artificiales con sus brillantes colores y extrañas formas fueron perfectos, un espectáculo digno de admirar. Sentía que nada podía salir mal esa noche. Pero estaba bastante equivocado.

Kai y Jack bajaron del techo un poco después de que la celebración hubo acabado, dando un poco de tiempo para que las personas regresaran a sus casas. Más que todo por aviso de Kai, quien sugirió que era mejor que no lo vieran estando con él precisamente en esa celebración para que no se hicieran ideas equivocadas, después de todo, él se iría pronto pero Jack tendría que vivir allí por siempre, y no le convenía tener al pueblo en su contra.

El granjero se despidió de Kai regalándole su mejor sonrisa, y prometiéndole que lo que hablaron quedaría entre los dos solamente. Jack se dirigió a las escaleras de piedra para salir de la playa e ir a su casa, la playa estaba ya completamente vacía, salvo por una silueta que pudo divisar era una persona que se encontraba sentada sobre dichas gradas.

-¿Do- doctor?- dijo Jack muy sorprendido al acercarse y darse cuenta de quien se trataba. –Gusto en saludarlo… Pero dígame ¿Qué hace aquí aún? El festival terminó hace rato y todos ya regresaron a su casa… ¿Y Elli dónde está?- interrogó.

-Elli no vino hoy…- contestó tajante el pelinegro. Se puso de pie y se acercó un poco más a Jack. El castaño se maravilló ante lo apuesto que lucía el Doctor esa noche. El hombre llevaba una camisa color negro con botones al frente similar a la propia, solo que la llevaba desabotonada dejando ver parte de su pecho, haciéndole juego, portaba unos jeans bastante pegados que se le veían muy bien para la opinión de Jack, máxime que jamás lo había visto vestido de una manera tan informal.

-¿No vino? ¿Por qué? ¿Está enferma?- continuaba interrogando.

-Ella me pidió que la acompañara pero ya tenía otros planes.- nuevamente usó ese tono seco, más que de costumbre. ¿Y qué en serio todos los hombres de ese pueblo despreciaban a las mujeres que estaban enamoradas de ellos? Pensaba Jack.

-Ya veo…- el castaño no sabía que decir, y más por el hecho de que estaba un poco en shock por descubrir que el doctor tenía a otra persona que ni siquiera se trataba de Elli.

-Jack, sé que eres bastante… muy distraído- se corrigió – Pero, ¿en serio olvidaste que prometiste venir conmigo al festival?- los ojos de Jack se abrieron de par en par, no solo por lo que acababa de decir el hombre, sino también por la expresión de tristeza tal vez, que se reflejaba en su rostro, una que Jack jamás había visto.

-Y-yo…- el granjero estaba como paralizado, ni siquiera su lengua quería trabajar en ese momento, pero más importante, no lograba recordar cuando había hecho semejante promesa y cómo se le olvidó algo tan importante, siendo que hubiera dado lo que fuera por haber pasado ese día con el Doctor.

-Recuérdalo, luego del festival de la vaca, frente a tu granja, te dije que te vería aquí…-

-Pe-pero… usted dijo, que me vería aquí… nu-nunca me dijo que me encontraría con usted para pasar el festival ju-juntos…- logró decir el castaño con un tono de voz bastante bajo, aún en shock y bastante nervioso.

-Supongo que fue mi culpa, sabiendo que eres tan distraído no te lo dije tan directamente como debí, aunque pensé que pasarías solo el festival y que me buscarías de inmediato. Pero tampoco me buscaste siquiera…-

-¡Ah! E-eso, es porqué pasé el festival c-con K-Kai…- dijo casi inaudible. Y ahora era pavor lo que sentía al mirar la nueva expresión que se apoderó del rostro del contrario. Ahora era el pelinegro el que tenía los ojos muy abiertos y se veía sorprendido y al tiempo triste, realmente triste.

-Entiendo… Así que en tampoco tiempo ustedes dos ya llevan ese tipo de relación… Debí saberlo el día en que los encontré a los dos en tu granja…-

-¡No es lo que cree!- se apresuró a aclarar el granjero. –Es solo que…-

-¡No me des explicaciones Jack! Cada persona hace con su vida lo que desee. No es de mi incumbencia supongo…-

-Doctor, realmente no es lo que cree. Kai es solo un amigo, lo que pasó aquella vez, ¡Usted mismo me lo dijo! Él es así y hace ese tipo de cosas sin permiso.- continuaba defendiéndose, tan insistente y desesperadamente que hizo que el Doctor se sorprendiera nuevamente.

-Así que era eso… Entonces me disculpo por haberme hecho falsas ideas sobre ti, y por no haber sido claro con mi invitación la última vez-

-¡No tiene que disculparse! El único que pide perdón soy yo por ser tan tonto y no haber entendido, y a causa de eso haber herido sus sentimientos- dijo alzando mucho más su voz.

-Entonces los dos nos perdonaremos y asunto arreglado…- dijo el pelinegro ahora esbozando una pequeña y melancólica sonrisa a la cual Jack contestó con una enorme y reluciente.

-Pero Doctor, si me deja preguntar… Siendo este festival especial para las parejas, ¿Por qué quiso invitarme a mí?- interrogó Jack nuevamente, ante la nueva y enorme incógnita que todo eso había generado.

-Eso es porque…- el pelinegro había vuelto a mostrar una expresión distinta, como si estuviera sintiendo vergüenza aunque no se notara ningún rubor en sus mejillas ni temblar en su puño o voz. –Es porque yo…-

Continuará….

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado! Nos vemos en el próximo, y de verdad si leen, me gustaría muchísimo escuchar sus opiniones ^^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola hola! No puedo creer que ya lleve 8 capítulos de esta terriblemente mala y aburrida historia xD. Si están leyendo esto se los agradezco desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. Y para los que sufrían por los interminables capítulos sin acción, les tengo una buena y una mala noticia: la buena la verán en el capítulo, la mala es que faltan unos cuantos capítulos más para llegar a ver acción de verdad aquí (si saben a lo que me refiero xDD)**

**En fin, mejor no adelantar mucho. Recuerden que todos sus comentarios son muy apreciados. Disfrútenlo! :D**

**Capítulo 8**

**Un segundo comienzo para el granjero**

-¡En serio eres tan distraído Jack!- exclamó el Doctor, sonriendo tan vigorosamente como nunca. –De todas formas, este no es el momento ni el lugar para hablar de eso, o al menos no a esta hora cuando todo ha acabado…-

-No entiendo a qué se refiere, si pudiera ser un poco más claro por favor…-

-Dije que este ya no es el momento para tocar ese tema Jack. Te veré a las ocho de la mañana frente al lago mañana. ¿Te parece?- el pelinegro rápidamente había vuelto a su estado de ánimo inexpresivo de siempre.

-Está bien, solo me pregunto qué puede ser tan importante como para no poder hablarlo cuando sea…- se le escapó decir.

-¡Los citadinos son tan desesperados! Debes aprender que hay un momento y lugar para todo- sermoneó el mayor.

-Entiendo, entiendo… No tiene que regañarme tampoco Doctor…-

-¡Entonces te veré mañana Jack! No llegues tarde, y también puedes ir sin comer, me gustaría que desayunáramos juntos luego de nuestra charla.- dicho esto el hombre se despidió de Jack con un gesto educado y subió por las gradas de piedra hasta desaparecer de la vista de Jack.

El granjero quedó atónito, por más que le daba vueltas al asunto no se le ocurría nada que el Doctor pudiera hablar con él que fuese tan importante como para haberlo invitado a ese festival solo para contárselo. Y de todos modos ¿Qué demonios les pasaba a todos allí? ¿Ahora él iba a ser el confesionario de todos? Primero tuvo que escuchar a Kai, y para su desgracia el Doctor también tenía algo importante que decirle y se lo perdió por ser tan tonto y no haber entendido al pelinegro.

Nuevamente esa noche no pudo conciliar el sueño. Pensaba y pensaba pero no se imaginaba que iría a pasar al día siguiente. Luego Jack se quedaba pensando en lo apuesto que se veía el Doctor esa noche, moría de felicidad al hacerse la ilusión de pensar que el pelinegro se había arreglado tan bien solo para pasar el festival con él. Aunque luego se dio cuenta de que parecía una adolescente enamorada y descartó todas sus tontas ideas.

Al día siguiente comenzó con sus típicas labores cotidianas, tenía bastante hambre, ¡pero por la diosa! Tenía la oportunidad de ir a comer con el Doctor y no la iba a desaprovechar. Acercándose la hora del encuentro el castaño se limpió y se cambió de ropa, a pesar de ser tan temprano ya se había ensuciado y había sudado luego de trabajar en el campo. Salió camino a la montaña, pensó que era un lugar extraño para encontrarse, pero de todas formas el Doctor era un hombre bastante extraño así que no era tan descabellada la idea después de todo.

Finalmente el castaño llegó al lugar, el pelinegro ya se encontraba allí y miraba distante el lago, como si estuviera completamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¡Buen día Doctor!- saludó Jack enérgicamente al llegar a su lado.

-Jack, ¿Cómo estás hoy?-

-Estoy muy bien, como siempre je je. ¿Qué hay de usted?-

-¡De maravilla!- contestó aunque su mirada no se apartaba del lago y ningún músculo de su rostro se movió ni un poco para al menos simular que se sentía como lo describía. El silencio reinó en ese momento, no había nadie allí salvo ellos dos, entonces Jack pensó que esa era la razón por la que quiso hablar allí, ninguna persona entrometida lo escucharía, fuera lo que fuera que le quería contar.

-Mmm ¿Doctor? ¿Pu-puede contarme que era eso tan importante que iba a decirme ayer?- preguntó Jack un poco nervioso. -¡Estoy aquí para escucharlo!- añadió entusiasta, para darle ánimos al hombre para hablar.

El pelinegro suspiró y retiró su vista de las cristalinas aguas del lago para voltear a ver al menor. Clavó sus grisáceos orbes en la figura enclenque del granjero que tenía frente a sí e inexpresivo como siempre comenzó a hablar:

-Mi madre y mi padre fueron médico y enfermera. Cuando yo era pequeño ellos no tenían tiempo para estar conmigo, siempre me sentía muy muy solo, pero al mismo tiempo los admiraba porque ellos todo el tiempo trabajaban duro por el bien de todos en el pueblo. Sin embargo, juré que cuando creciera y tuviera hijos no sería igual que mis padres. Pensé en que les daría a mis hijos todo el tiempo que quisieran para que nunca llegaran a sentir la soledad por la que tuve que pasar…- comenzó a relatar el hombre cuyo rostro comenzaba a mostrar un semblante sombrío y melancólico.

"_Nunca creí que llegara a contarme este tipo de cosas…"_ pensaba Jack quien estaba sumamente sorprendido de que el Doctor comenzara a abrirse con él de esa forma, al punto de contarle algo tan personal. El castaño se preguntaba porque el Doctor estaba contándole todo aquello, pero no se animó a interrumpirlo para averiguar.

-Sin embargo, al crecer y convertirme en médico me di cuenta de que todo era distinto a como yo creía. Estando en esta profesión, tu tiempo no es tuyo en absoluto, tienes que estar atento a cualquier emergencia. Y más en un pueblo como este, donde no tenemos demasiados adelantos médicos ni científicos, hay que mantenerse constantemente estudiando e investigando sobre cómo tratar las enfermedades de manera natural. Entonces me di cuenta de que no podría nunca cumplir con mi propia promesa. Si llegaba a tener hijos ellos pasarían el mismo abandono que tuve que soportar…-

-Doctor…- murmuró el castaño.

-Entonces me hice una nueva promesa: dedicarme de lleno a mi profesión y a las personas que dependen de mí. Y no enamorarme nunca, o al menos no de una enfermera, aunque cualquier otra mujer no haría la diferencia. Y hasta el día de hoy he podido cumplir mi promesa. Estoy completamente consciente de los sentimientos que Elli tiene hacia mí, pero nunca podré corresponderla, tanto porque ella es una enfermera, como por la promesa que me hice y lo más importante, porque a pesar de que es una excelente persona, nunca llegaré a tener sentimientos por ella.-

-Eso, es un poco cruel para Elli…- murmuró Jack nuevamente.

-Lo sé, pero no se puede mandar en el corazón, simplemente no me obligaré a quererla solo para corresponder a sus sentimientos. No sería justo para ninguno. Supongo que me obligué a mí mismo a ser incapaz de enamorarme o querer a alguien, me es difícil también expresar mis sentimientos de manera adecuada, y aunque los aldeanos me respetan mucho, no hay casi nadie a quien yo pueda considerar un amigo. Me sentía realmente afligido por todo esto, a estas alturas de mi vida no tener a nadie con quien conversar. Y en ese momento en donde me sentía realmente perdido, llegaste al pueblo Jack.- al decir esto, el hombre sonrió levemente, pero su semblante daba la impresión de que estaba recordando algo muy preciado para él.

-¿Yo?..-

-Sí- prosiguió el pelinegro, ante un asombrado granjero que no estaba entendiendo nada de lo que escuchaba. –Justo cuando pensaba que no tenía ni un amigo, llegaste tú, y eras una persona tan distinta de todos aquí, que simplemente pude abrirme contigo y tratarte como no he podido hacerlo con nadie más. Y comencé a sentir que realmente tenía un amigo, que podía llegar a tener alguien en quien confiar finalmente-

-Me alegra que piense eso Doctor, yo también lo considero como mi mejor amigo en Mineral Town, y creo que en el resto del mundo je je…- expresó torpemente.

-He ahí el problema Jack. Al principio no quería admitirlo, pero tú tienes "algo" que no sé explicar, y tampoco pude explicarme lo siguiente que comencé a sentir, porque era algo que jamás nadie me había hecho experimentar, y aunque fuese en muy poco tiempo, me di cuenta que por vez primera en mi vida Jack, estaba enamorándome de alguien-

-¿Enamorándose? ¿Y de quién? ¿Y qué tiene que ver que seamos amigos?- cada vez más incógnitas se formaban en la cabeza de Jack quien no comprendía nada de lo que el Doctor le estaba diciendo.

-Sabía que eras lento de entendimiento Jack, pero no que era tan serio tu problema…- Jack no supo si estaba haciéndole una broma, burlándose de él o diagnosticándolo, puesto que el hombre no daba expresión alguna como de costumbre. – Sé que te va a parecer una locura, pero Jack, escúchame bien que no lo repetiré dos veces y quiero que lo entiendas…-

-Lo escucho…-

-Estoy, muy seguro de que la persona de la cual me he enamorado eres tú.-

-…..-

-Sé que en cierto modo es algo que te puede parecer repugnante tal vez, o que no es natural. Yo mismo no me lo explico, pero estoy convencido de mis sentimientos.- por vez primera Jack pudo ver la pálida piel del Doctor tomando un exquisito tono rosa al sonrojarse producto de las palabras que estaba diciendo, al parecer le estaba costando bastante declararse aunque no lo demostrara. Por su parte Jack no podía creer lo que escuchaba, todo era tan surreal, quería asegurarse de que no era uno de sus extraños sueños de siempre, pero su mano no se movió para poder pellizcarse o algo. Estaba inmóvil, mudo y con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Disculpa que te diga todo esto Jack, pero no pude resistirlo más. Tenía que contártelo y sacarlo de mi mente. Te confieso que tenía planeado hacerlo ayer, y cuando me contaste que estuviste con Kai me puse bastante triste pero a la vez me alegré al pensar que si no tenías problema en estar con un hombre tal vez llegaría mi oportunidad, luego dijiste que era solo un amigo, y al reaccionar de esa forma me di cuenta de que estaba siendo un tonto infantil y que mis sentimientos nunca serían correspondidos. Solo quería contártelo, porque a pesar de todo eres la única persona a quien puedo llamar amigo en este lugar o en cualquier otro Jack.-

-Y-yo…-

-Solo te pido que no me odies, sé que puede parecerte de muy mal gusto y tal vez nunca me vuelvas a ver del mismo modo. Te pido que no me…- el pelinegro no pudo terminar su oración puesto que Jack, en un impulso se lanzó sobre él rodeando su torso con sus brazos, atrapando al Doctor en un fuerte abrazo. -¿Jack?- el mayor estaba anonadado y confuso con respecto a la reacción de Jack.

-¿Cómo podría odiarlo Doctor? ¡¿Cómo podría siendo que usted es la persona más importante en mi vida?- el castaño nuevamente obedeció a su naturaleza impulsiva e impaciente y poniéndose de puntillas logró alcanzar los labios del mayor con los suyos, profiriéndole de ese modo sus sentimientos hacia él. El pelinegro sorprendido no reaccionó hasta segundos después, correspondió el beso durante poco tiempo, para luego apartar a Jack y quedársele viendo de manera interrogativa

-Le estoy diciendo que yo también estoy enamorado de usted Doctor… No quería decirlo porque usted nunca me correspondería y tenía miedo de que me dijera que era una "loca idea citadina" o algo así, pero por lo visto usted es más valiente que yo y eso me alegra mucho-

-Di- disculpa Jack- el Doctor titubeó por vez primera en todo el tiempo que Jack tenía de conocerlo. –Es solo que esto cambia totalmente toda mi idea de lo que pensaba que iba a pasar de ahora en adelante- calculador por naturaleza el Doctor ya había planeado las acciones a tomar dependiendo de las diferentes reacciones que Jack podría llegar a tener luego de su confesión, pero jamás se planteó el hecho de que este estuviera sintiendo lo mismo por él.

-Pero de todas formas, ¡Es perfecto! ¿No lo cree así? Yo nunca había sentido tanta felicidad en mi vida…-

-Creo que puedo decir lo mismo Jack, pero esto solo lo hace más trágico…- la sombría expresión volvió al rostro del mayor.

-¿Por qué? – Jack no comprendía por qué el otro hombre no estaba a punto de lanzarse al lago de felicidad justo como él estaba sintiéndose en ese momento.

-En un pueblo como este, una relación de ese tipo no puede entenderse Jack-

-Pero… ¿Qué hay de Kai? A él nadie le dice nada…-

-Eso es porque nadie por aquí siente que Kai es parte del pueblo. Todos lo ven solo como un excéntrico que se queda durante unos cuantos meses al año y eso es todo. Pero el que dos hombres tengan públicamente una relación como esa, intentando que sea normal para los demás, es algo imposible Jack…-

-No pero… Es que no puede ser… Ahora que estaba tan feliz… ¡Es que, escuché al fin las palabras que durante tanto tiempo creí que nunca llegaría a oír! Esto no puede quedarse así Doctor… ¡Simplemente no puedo aceptar el que los dos tengamos ese tipo de sentimientos, y que solo por los demás no podamos estar juntos!- los ojos del castaño se inundaron de lágrimas, no podía creer que la euforia de hace unos instantes se convirtiera en una miseria tan profunda.

-Entiendo cómo te sientes Jack, yo mismo no puedo creer que tú sientes lo mismo por mí. Pero este es un pueblo muy pequeño, y yo soy el único Doctor que hay por aquí…- al ver que sus palabras solo hacían que el llanto de Jack acrecentara, el pelinegro fue esta vez el que estrechó al granjero entre sus brazos. –Está bien, lo haremos al modo citadino…-

-¿Q-que?-

-Te estoy diciendo que intentemos esto, hasta donde podamos, hasta donde seamos capaces de guardar apariencias frente a los demás…-

-¿En serio?-

-¿Alguna vez he dejado de ser serio en lo que digo?- dicho esto, ahora fue el Doctor quien aprisionó los labios contrarios en un dulce beso, queriendo con este transmitirle confianza y que Jack se diera cuenta de que estaba siendo muy serio en su proposición y es que ¿Acaso no tenía derecho a intentar ser feliz ahora que había encontrado a la persona que amaba? La diosa había sido demasiado generosa al enviarle a Jack a ese pueblo, al enviar a la persona capaz de sacarlo de su soledad. Ya les había dedicado su vida a los aldeanos y era hora de comenzar a pensar en él mismo.

- G-gracias… prometo que daré lo mejor de mí para que nadie nos descubra…- el castaño limpió sus lágrimas y sonrió nuevamente. Tan repentino cambio de emociones le había dado un poco de dolor de estómago lo que le hizo recordar…-Espero que realmente no haya desayunado Doctor, porque yo no lo hice y muero de hambre je je je-

-¡Pues vamos a desayunar!- el pelinegro se sorprendió de lo enérgico que era el granjero, pensaba en que su vida iba a ser a la mar de interesante de ahora en adelante. Ese día cuando se levantó no se hubiera podido imaginar que las cosas iban a salir de ese modo. Pero sin embargo nada era color de rosa, estaban metiéndose en algo muy serio y todo sería justo como cuando creaba sus medicinas: experimentar y ver qué pasaba. Ahora probarían suerte y si alguien los descubría, solo la diosa sabía que podía ocurrir después.

Ya en el restaurante de Doug, Jack pidió huevos revueltos, tostadas con mantequilla, y jugo de naranja para ambos. Ann y su padre además de los demás que estaban en la posada, estaban muy muy sorprendidos de ver al Doctor allí, ya que casi nunca salía de la clínica, era aún más extraño verlo en la posada, ¡y desayunando con el torpe de Jack!, eso era ya motivo suficiente para llamar la atención de todos.

El Doctor pensaba en que habían comenzado esa relación con el pie izquierdo, aunque tal vez todos se lo tomarían como que al fin había encontrado a un buen amigo, de momento no había razón para alarmarse y creer que de inmediato todos iban a adivinar qué era lo que tenían esos dos.

Desayunaron tranquilamente, el Doctor no podía evitar sentirse feliz al ver el iluminado rostro de Jack, a quien le era imposible ocultar sus sentimientos. Ahora que lo pensaba él mismo había sido un gran estúpido al no darse cuenta de los sentimientos de Jack. Probablemente estaba tan ocupado pensando en su desgracia que no podía enterarse de lo que estaba pasando en realidad. Por su parte Jack, aunque sentía que iba a estallar de alegría, sentía un poco de temor, puesto que, a como era el Doctor de inexpresivo, no podía darse cuenta si estaba realmente feliz con todo eso, incluso tenía temor de que estuviera enfadado y que hubiera sentido que llorando lo obligó a arriesgarse de esa manera.

-Gracias por aceptar esto Doctor, sé que ha de ser muy difícil para usted…-

-Es difícil, ¡pero vale la pena! Y después de todo, fui yo quien inició con esto en primer lugar. Pero Jack…- el pelinegro se acercó a Jack a murmurar a su oído como ya lo había hecho en un par de ocasiones. –Deja de ser tan formal conmigo, y por favor llámame por mi nombre también-

-A-aah…- el color subió rápidamente a las mejillas de Jack, no por el hecho de la petición del Doctor, sino porque no hallaba la manera de decirle que no tenía la más mínima idea de cuál era su nombre. ¿Cómo era posible que no supiera ni como se llamaba la persona que amaba? En ese momento se sintió patético.

-No tienes que ponerte así.- como si pudiera ver a través de él y saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando, el pelinegro se acercó una vez más. –Mi nombre es Trent…-

-T-Trent…-repitió el castaño en un tono casi inaudible. Pensaba en que era un nombre que le iba muy bien al mayor, firme y serio, justo como su personalidad. –Creo que me será un poco difícil llamarlo por su nombre, pero lo intentaré je je-

-También puedes dejar de tratarme de "usted"- añadió el pelinegro para empeorar la situación.

-E-eso, va a ser mucho más difícil Doctor…-

-Tómate tu tiempo Jack, aunque espero que no te incomode si en algún momento comienzo a llamarte "amor"- le dijo nuevamente al oído, lo que hizo que la cara de Jack tomara el color rojo más vivo que hubiese mostrado nunca. El Doctor comenzó a reír quedo, y unos segundos después Jack se unió a su risa, pensaba en que de ahora en adelante el pelinegro iba a cambiar mucho, tal vez poco a poco dejaría por completo de ser un hombre inexpresivo y serio y comenzaría a ser bromista, alegre y amoroso. Eso le hacía muchísima ilusión a Jack.

-Bien, creo que es hora de irnos, yo pagaré la cuenta esta vez Jack, sé que el dinero no te sobra-

-Bien…- Jack sabía que no ganaría nada contradiciendo al Doctor y además, era cierto que necesitaba ahorrar todo el dinero que pudiese.

Los dos hombres salieron de la posada y como quedaba cerca, Jack acompañó al Doctor a la Clínica.

-Bien Jack, espero que pases un buen día-

-¡Usted también!-

-Por cierto, será lo mejor si no te pasas por aquí pronto, creo que una semana será suficiente para guardar apariencias, sería muy extraño si de un pronto a otro comenzamos a vernos todos los días- sugirió el pelinegro seriamente.

-Pe-pero… de acuerdo…- el castaño no tenía nada que objetar, era mejor seguir los consejos del Doctor al pie de la letra a fin de no arriesgar lo que estaban comenzando y además, él conocía a la gente del pueblo y sabía cómo manejarla. –Entonces lo veré en una semana…- dijo sin lograr ocultar su decepción en absoluto.

-Jack…-

-¿Hmm?-

-Te quiero…-

-….- El pelinegro entró a la clínica dejando a Jack paralizado frente al lugar. Preciosas palabras acababan de escuchar sus oídos, se aseguraría de no olvidarlas nunca, se aseguraría de atesorar durante el resto de su vida aquella dulce frase que era capaz de parar su corazón por unos instantes.

El granjero regresó a su casa pensando durante todo el camino en lo que recién había ocurrido. No podía creerlo aún pero era tan real, real como esos extraños enanitos, definitivamente lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado en la vida era haber llegado a ese mágico lugar. No tenía idea de qué iba pasar de ahora en adelante, pero fuese lo que fuese continuaría esforzándose y mucho más porque ahora tenía una razón más grande para quedarse en ese pueblecillo.

Casi al llegar a su granja, Jack pudo ver dos personas que tomaban el camino hacia la granja avícola, al ponerles atención logró darse cuenta que eran nada más y nada menos que Gray siendo halado a la fuerza por Kai.

-¡Vamos pelirrojo! Estoy a punto de marcharme en unos días, tenemos que divertirnos un poco más ja ja ja-

-Pero Kai, de verdad que tengo cosas que hacer… ¡Déjame ir por favor!-

Al notar esa penosa escena y en las condiciones de humor en las que se encontraba, brotó de Jack una nueva valentía, rápidamente se acercó a la pareja y tomando a Kai por el brazo pronunció confiado sus palabras:

-Déjalo Kai, ya te ha dicho que no quiere ir contigo- el pelirrojo con los ojos abiertos a más no poder, dirigía su mirada de Jack a Kai una y otra vez, mientras que el moreno por su parte también se sorprendió, más en unos instantes volvió a su pícara sonrisa y comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

-¡No te pongas celoso Jack, si quieres podemos jugar los tres juntos!-

-N-no gracias… Gray tiene que venir a mi granja a llevarse unas herramientas así que déjalo trabajar por favor…-

-Mmm haberlo dicho antes…- el moreno se encogió de hombros y soltó a Gray. –Pensé por un momento que te unirías a la diversión… ustedes son unos adictos al trabajo ¿sabían? Pero en fin, espero que podamos jugar otro día antes de que deje el pueblo.- Kai les sonrió de una manera extrañamente dulce y salió del lugar.

-Jack… yo…-

-No tienes que agradecer Gray, te la debía por haberte dejado abandonado la otra vez-

-….-

-¿Te gustaría venir a mi casa? Realmente tengo algunas herramientas que me gustaría que revisaras- Jack mentía, pero pensaba que era buena idea llevar a Gray a su granja por si a Kai se le ocurría regresar a comprobar si estaban trabajando, además, desde la última vez que se vieron, tenían Gray y él una charla pendiente.

-Bien…-

Continuará….

**No me maten! ;O; planeé tanto esto que al final me salió horrible T^T...  
Y también, con respecto al nombre del Doc, tenía planeado que le llamara Tim, puesto que mi primer Harvest Moon fué Back to Nature, y ahí el Doctor se llama Tim y le echa todo ese discurso de enfermeras y Doctores a Jack, obviamente la última vez que leí ese discurso no sabía nada de inglés por lo que no entendía mucho y también fue hace como 8 años por lo que no recuerdo bien como era, así que yo me lo inventé a mi conveniencia xDUu  
De todas formas no quedé satisfecha con el capitulo... Lo compensaré en el futuro! lo prometo T^T**

Gracias por leer! :D


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola hola! Espero que se encuentren bien mis pocos lectores! xD Creo que fue una actualización bastante rápida, lo bueno es que cuando comienzo a escribir no quedo satisfecha hasta haber cumplido un cierto número de palabras escritas y cuando me doy cuenta las pocas ideas comienzan a fluir y termino escribiendo todo el capítulo 8D**

**Confieso que cuando comencé a escribir este no tenía planeado absolutamente nada de lo que escribí, salvo por el hecho de que Jack en algún momento tenía que volver a hablar con Gray y pues bueno, convenientemente salió todo esto, pero como siempre digo, mejor no adelanto y descúbranlo ustedes! :D (Y prepárense a leer porque me salió largo D:)**

**Capítulo 9**

**Decisiones para el futuro.**

Jack y el joven aprendiz de herrero entraron a su casa. Gray estaba demasiado incómodo ya que todo este tiempo había estado intentando evitar a Jack por todos los medios, tanto así al punto de llegar a abstenerse de ir a la biblioteca para no tener que encontrárselo allí. Estaba aún demasiado avergonzado de lo que había presenciado el granjero la vez anterior, aunque no fuese del todo su culpa y hubiesen pasado ya algunos meses de eso.

-Gray, mentí, en realidad no tengo ningunas herramientas para que revises, solo quería ayudarte porque vi que estabas en un aprieto. ¿Estás bien con eso?-

-¿Eh?... ¡Sí!…G-gracias Jack, de verdad que me salvaste…- pudo decir mientras se ocultaba tras la visera de su gorra como era su costumbre cuando estaba muy avergonzado o nervioso.

-Pero también quería hablar contigo… Hace bastante que no nos vemos je je- el castaño le mostró la mejor sonrisa que pudo, a pesar de que se estaba sintiendo bastante incómodo.

-¿E-en serio? ¿Y de q-qué?-

-¡Primero, ponte cómodo! ¿Quieres algo de beber? En realidad no tengo mucho que ofrecer… pero tengo algo de té si quieres-

-Bi-bien…-

-Verás… sé que esto es incómodo para los dos pero…- el granjero le sirvió una taza de té a Gray y sirvió una para sí mismo, para luego tomar asiento frente a él en la mesita de comedor de su pequeña sala.- Creo que tenemos que aclarar ciertas cosas que han pasado… con respecto a Kai y lo que vi la vez anterior…-

-…- el pelinaranja no sabía qué hacer, deseaba que la tierra se abriese y se lo tragara en ese momento, no tenía idea de qué le iba a decir Jack, pero moría de la vergüenza de imaginar que le iría a reclamar por ser un sucio que se acostaba con el loco de Kai.

-Quiero que me perdones…-

-¿EH? ¡¿Po-por qué?-

-Porque la vez anterior estabas en un aprieto peor y no fui capaz de ayudarte, solamente huí cobardemente y sabiendo como es Kai me puedo imaginar que fue lo que pasó después de que me fui…-

-Ja-Jack… N-no fue tu culpa… el error fue mío al ir al restaurante de Kai solo… Pero tampoco tienes que preocuparte por eso, ya que no es la primera vez que pasa…- el pelirojo pronunció las últimas palabras muy bajo, sintiendo que el calor subía hacia su rostro.

-¿N-no es la primera vez?...- Jack sintió que no estaba enterado de nada de lo que ocurría en ese pueblo, y ahora que lo pensaba, realmente era un idiota al creer que Kai no hacía ese tipo de cosas desde muchos años antes de que él llegara al pueblo. ¿Cuántos años de sufrimiento y acoso habrá tenido que pasar el pobre de Gray? Se preguntaba.

-N-no… pero Jack, por favor no pienses mal de Kai, sé que todo el mundo lo ve como un malvado pervertido y que todos lo odian, pero eso es solo su manera de hacer las cosas… él tiene un modo muy interesante de ver la vida, y en realidad yo lo admiro bastante, es tan libre y capaz de hacer todo lo que quiere… Yo en cambio estoy atado a lo que mi abuelo me dicte, nunca tomo la iniciativa de hacer algo distinto o emocionante, soy conformista y estoy bien con solo hacer el mismo trabajo todo el tiempo… Él me ha ayudado a ver la vida de un modo distinto y a plantearme hacer algo diferente con mi vida…-

Jack no cabía en sí de su asombro, primero que todo era la primera vez que escuchaba a Gray hablar tanto y tan seguido. Segundo, Gray estaba defendiendo a Kai, pidiéndole que no pensara mal de él, justo como Kai lo había hecho la noche anterior. Le hizo pensar en que en realidad esos dos tenían sentimientos el uno por el otro.

-Yo sé que es una persona difícil que hace lo que quiere, pero en el fondo no es malo, así que te pido que no pienses mal de él…-

-Nada de eso, de hecho tengo un buen concepto sobre Kai, estoy seguro de que es todo lo contrario a lo que los hombres del pueblo me contaron que era- Jack sonrió tratando de mantener el ambiente de confianza que había logrado tener en ese momento.

-Ya veo… ¡Eso es genial¡-

-Pero Gray, ¿eso quiere decir que…-Jack se lo pensó un momento antes de preguntar la duda que se había formulado en su cabeza –tú y Kai llevan una relación de ese tipo?-

-¡¿EEEEHH?- Gray que en ese momento se le había ocurrido sorber un poco de té, terminó escupiéndolo todo directamente en la cara de Jack, de la gran impresión que le causó esa pregunta tan directa y tan incómoda.- ¡Di-disculpa Jack!- el pelirojo, cuyo rostro nuevamente tenía un color a juego con su cabello, tomó su pañuelo y se precipitó sin darse cuenta a limpiar el rostro de Jack.

-¡No te disculpes! Fue mi culpa por haber preguntado algo tan incómodo, je je- Jack nuevamente le sonrió a Gray quien en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y ya no pudiendo aguantar más la vergüenza se desmayó sobre el pobre de Jack.

-¿Gray? ¡Gray!- Jack que no era una persona a quien se le pudiera describir como delicado, sentó al desmayado pelirojo sobre la silla, y tomó un vaso con agua arrojándoselo al rostro, de inmediato Gray reaccionó casi ahogándose puesto que algo del agua había entrado por su nariz. -¿Estás bien?- preguntó Jack de una manera bastante estúpida.

-Sí…Lo la-lamento, no sé qué me pasó…-pudo contestar luego de reponerse del desmayo, el susto y el agua dentro de su nariz.

-No te disculpes. Creo que deberías ir a ver al Doctor, esos nervios tuyos te van a terminar matando… Pero de todas formas el que tiene que disculparse soy yo, no tuve que haber preguntado eso…-

-¡No! Está bien Jack, creo que contigo no hay problema que te cuente la verdad ya que eres de la ciudad como yo, y entiendes más este tipo de cosas-

-Gray…-el granjero estaba impresionado con la respuesta del contrario, ¿En realidad iba a admitir que tenía una relación con Kai? Y de hecho ¿Acaso la tenían realmente?

-Mira, no es que nosotros tengamos ese tipo de relación, pero aunque no lo creas, desde hace algunos años, cuando vine a vivir aquí con mi abuelo, y conocí a Kai, él me ha ayudado en muchas ocasiones, su manera de ser tan distinta a la mía me ha ayudado a cambiar ciertas cosas de mi actitud y a sobreponerme a algunos problemas a lo largo de este tiempo que tengo de conocerlo… Y bueno ya sabes cómo es, sus gustos extraños, y yo por mi parte aunque no me gustara y me pareciera repugnante, jamás pude negarme a nada de lo que él hiciera conmigo, y simplemente me fui acostumbrando…-

-Entiendo…- era mentira, Jack no podía entender lo que el otro le estaba contando, es decir, estaba admitiendo abiertamente que Kai hacía lo que quería con Gray y él solo dejaba que todo pasara. Era cierto que la otra vez él mismo no había podido hacer nada en contra del beso que el moreno le dio, pero de un simple beso a… lo demás, había un gran trecho.

-Es difícil de entender lo sé. Digamos que es como en la ciudad dicen "una amistad con beneficios"- terminó de decir Gray intentando infructuosamente de fingir que no moría de vergüenza.

-Entiendo, entiendo Gray, pero solo una cosa más… ¿Cómo es que nadie nunca se ha enterado de esto?-

-Bu-bueno, esa es la ventaja de que sea Kai… todos prefieren ignorarlo y odiarlo antes de tomarle importancia. Y yo por mi parte soy tan nulo en este pueblo, que simplemente nadie se toma la molestia de darse cuenta de que existo… Salvo Mary por supuesto…-

-Así que eso era…- Jack se desilusionó, por un momento pensó que obtendría una respuesta a su problema con el Doctor, pero al parecer no iba a ser tan fácil después de todo.

-Jack, espero que tu manera de verme no haya cambiado al contarte esto…- continuó Gray.

-¡Para nada! Al contrario me hace muy feliz que me tengas la suficiente confianza para contarme este tipo de cosas, de verdad que me alegra que me consideres digno de ser tu confidente je je… Prometo obviamente que no voy a decirle nada a nadie. Aunque he de admitir que me tomó por sorpresa, jamás me imaginé que de verdad te llevaras tan bien con alguien como Kai, desde te conocí creí que estabas enamorado de Mary y que incluso terminarían casándose je je-

-Bueno, eso es una posibilidad…- admitió Gray quedo.

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Bueno Jack, llega un momento en la vida de todo hombre en el que debe tomar responsabilidades. Yo por mi parte probablemente termine pidiendo la mano de Mary en matrimonio algún día. Ella es una persona con la que puedo pasar el resto de mi vida y mi abuelo la aprueba…- para Jack todo eso era como un deja-vu, era exactamente lo mismo que Kai le había dicho. ¿Qué todos en ese pueblo pensaban del mismo modo?

-Entiendo… Es cierto que el objetivo de la mayoría de personas es casarse y formar una familia, pero hay otras cosas aparte de eso Gray.-

-Yo pienso en mi futuro solamente, al final de mi vida me gustaría tener hijos y nietos que cuiden de mí, tampoco me gustaría pasar el resto de mi vida haciendo lo que me venga en gana, un día solo tendré que madurar, y sentar cabeza…-

-Tienes razón…- Tal vez, solo tal vez, todo lo que Kai le había dicho anteriormente, era producto de las palabras que Gray alguna vez le pudo haber dicho al moreno. Probablemente ellos tuvieron alguna vez hace tiempo una conversación sobre sus futuros, todo eso rondaba la cabeza del granjero en ese momento.

-Creo que ya no hay moros en la costa. Gracias por todo Jack, me alegra que hayas venido a vivir a este pueblo. ¡Nos veremos pronto!- Gray le dedicó una cordial sonrisa a Jack y salió de su casa.

El castaño se quedó pensando seriamente en todo lo que Gray le había dicho. ¿En serio todos los hombres de ese pueblo eran así? Tal vez amaban a otro hombre, pero por el bien de su futuro, preferían quedarse con una mujer a la que no amaban, se conformaban con que la mujer fuese buena, que los comprendiera o que sus familiares aceptaban, ignorando todo tipo de sentimientos que hubiesen de por medio. ¿En realidad todavía existía en el mundo gente con ese tipo de pensamiento? Aunque si se ponía a analizar, era lo más razonable, tener hijos y nietos que sigan con su legado y que cuiden de ellos cuando no puedan hacerlo por sí mismos.

-Eso quiere decir que no tenemos futuro ¿Doctor?- Jack suspiró profundamente, ese día había sido agotador, demasiadas emociones en muy poco tiempo. Ahora se encontraba profundamente deprimido, ¿Sería posible que el Doctor algún día llegara a pensar como Kai y Gray? ¿Lo dejaría algún día para casarse con Elli y tener la dichosa familia que todos desean?. Todo esto comenzaba a atormentar a Jack, pensaba en que simplemente estaba robando un maravilloso futuro. No había problema si él mismo se quedaba viejo y solo, pero ¿Cómo podría hacerle eso al Doctor? Tratar de condenarlo a no dejar descendencia alguna, y de todas formas, siquiera podrían nunca llegar a vivir juntos o tratar de simular aunque fuese un poco una familia.

Era cierto que esos pensamientos eran demasiado precipitados, siendo que justo esa mañana apenas habían acordado en tener una relación. Pero todo era una posibilidad, si les resultaba el juego, pasarían los años y su amor el uno por el otro crecería, y finalmente el único resultado sería que los dos estarían infelices el resto de su vida, desperdiciando la oportunidad de crear una buena y amorosa familia, junto a una dulce esposa como todos los demás planeaban.

-¿Realmente vale la pena esto?- Jack decidió que no quería quedarse atormentándose con todos esos pensamientos el resto de la tarde, por lo que luego de lavarse (de nuevo) salió de su casa en dirección a la granja avícola. Allí pudo ver a Popuri quien estaba alimentando a las gallinas, la chica le regaló una enorme y dulce sonrisa al verlo pasar, a lo que Jack le respondió con un gesto con su mano, el verla solo le recordaba la situación de Kai y Gray, y por lo tanto la deplorable realidad propia. Continuó caminando hasta llegar a la Plaza de la Rosa, y luego directo hasta la iglesia. Pensó que sería buena idea entrar a ese lugar calmo a reflexionar un poco.

Entró al lugar el cual estaba casi completamente vacío salvo por Cliff que como de costumbre se encontraba en un lamentable estado depresivo, sentado en la primera banca de la iglesia, haciendo absolutamente nada por su vida. O al menos eso era lo que Jack pensaba, el joven en cuestión nunca había hecho caso de sus intentos para acercarse y entablar una amistad, puesto que el granjero solo pensaba que era una de esas personas a las que les gusta que todo el mundo les tenga lástima, y que creen que su vida es un asco pero no hacen nada para remediarlo, siquiera aceptar ayuda de los demás.

Pero de todas formas, Jack se acercó a él en un nuevo intento por hacerlo conversar. Después de todo le había prometido a Ann que a como fuera lugar se haría amigo de Cliff, aunque realmente no recordaba haber hecho esa promesa, pero si recordaba haberse embriagado unas cuantas veces junto a Duke y Basil, por lo que era muy probable que Ann lo hubiese hecho prometer eso en alguna de las borracheras.

-Hola Cliff, está muy tranquilo por aquí ¿Cierto?-

-….-

-Sabes, últimamente me han pasado muchas cosas, y estoy un poco confundido, pero espero salir adelante. Me concentraré en trabajar duro para no tener que dejar el pueblo- ante estas palabras el joven de cabello largo volteó a ver a Jack con mirada sorpresiva. Al parecer algo en lo poco que Jack había dicho le alarmó. -¿Qué ocurre Cliff?-

-No, no es nada… Solo me parecieron muy adecuadas tus palabras. Si buscabas a Carter, está en el confesionario en este momento…-

-Mmm no, yo…- Jack pensó que era una buena idea ir al confesionario después de todo, de manera que se levantó de su asiento y abrió la puerta del dichoso lugar, entrando en él. Era una habitación bastante oscura que daba a una ventanilla.

-Hola hijo, ¿En qué puedo ayudarte esta tarde?-

-Ho-hola…- Jack ahora se daba cuenta de que eso era un tanto estúpido, es decir, todos en el pueblo sabían que Carter era el que se encontraba del otro lado de la ventanilla, por lo tanto, en efecto el sacerdote debería ser la persona que sabe acerca de todas las intimidades de todos en el pueblo. ¿Era realmente de fiar esa persona? Pero luego pensó que no tenía a nadie más a quien recurrir, y bueno tampoco iba a contarle directamente y con lujo de detalle lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Deseas confesar algún pecado?- continuó Carter al ver que Jack no se decidía a comenzar a hablar.

-¡Sí!... bueno no, no es un pecado, en sí, o tal vez lo es… ¡No lo sé!- el pobre de Jack se encontraba realmente confundido.

-Bueno, estoy para escucharte, entre los dos decidiremos si es un pecado o no-

-Bien, el caso es que… estoy… pues enamorado… de una persona de la cual no debería…- comenzó, sintiendo que moría de vergüenza.

-Comprendo. El amor es un sentimiento noble y puro. ¿Por qué dices que no deberías amar a esa persona?-

-Es algo complicado pastor…-

-¿Es acaso una persona casada?-

-¡No, claro que no!-

-¿Es algún tipo de delincuente? ¿O una mala persona?-

-¡Tampoco! Es una excelente persona, de las mejores personas que se puedan encontrar en este mundo. Jamás le haría daño a nadie, de hecho su vida la dedica a ayudar a los demás-

-¿Es acaso una persona demasiado joven entonces?- continuó interrogando Carter.

-¡NOOoo!- casi gritó Jack al darse cuenta que el pastor le estaba creyendo ya un pedófilo.

-¿Entonces, por qué dices que no deberías amar a esa persona? Por lo que dices es alguien especial, y una excelente persona en todo sentido. Yo no veo el motivo por el que creas que tu amor es pecado-

-Es complicado pastor… -

-¿Sabes una cosa? Amor verdadero, venga de donde venga y vaya a donde vaya, es muy escaso en este mundo, si tus sentimientos son sinceros, ten seguro que serás recompensado. No hay nada de malo en querer a alguien aunque los demás no lo aprueben, siempre y cuando lo que sientes sea sincero.

-Ya veo…-

-Los seres humanos no somos nadie, para juzgar que es lo realmente correcto y que no lo es. Siempre y cuando no estés haciéndole daño a nadie, tus acciones no están mal, más si estás intentando hacer feliz a la otra persona. –

-Entiendo… ¡Muchas gracias!-

-Que la diosa te acompañe-

-¡Gracias Carter, me fue de mucha ayuda!- dicho esto, y mucho más animado, Jack salió del confesionario y luego de despedirse de Cliff, salió también de la iglesia.

-Se supone que no debías saber que era yo Jack…- pronunció Carter, solitario dentro de su lado del confesionario.

Las palabras del pastor le dieron nuevos ánimos a Jack, tenía bastante sentido, aunque fuese en ese momento de sus vidas, él solo estaba intentando ser feliz junto al Doctor, que los dos fuesen felices. ¿Qué había de malo en eso? Aún quedaba todo ese asunto del futuro, pero también pensó en que, al final de sus vidas, tal vez era mejor ver hacia atrás y darse cuenta que tuvieron una vida maravillosa juntos, y no arrepentirse por haberse conformado con una vida simple y normal como la de todos los demás y sobre todo absteniéndose de dar su amor a la persona que realmente quieren.

-Este día me está matando realmente…-suspiró. Y es que había sido de hecho el día más intenso que había vivido desde que estaba allí. Con tanto cambio de sentimientos, estado de ánimo y manera de pensar. Corrió prácticamente hacia su casa, poniéndose su pijama y cayendo exhausto sobre su cama. Tan cansado estaba que siquiera soñó y durmió el resto de la tarde y toda la noche plácidamente.

Algunos días transcurrieron sin novedad, salvo por un par de cosas. La primera fue que Jack al fin fue capaz de ahorrar el dinero suficiente para comprar la dichosa vaca que tanto anhelaba. El viejo Barley fue en persona a dejar a la vaquilla hasta el establo de Jack y le mostró la manera adecuada de cuidarla. Si la cuidaba bien, en pocos días podría ordeñarla.

-¡Al fin! Mi sueño se hará realidad. Solo espere Doctor,¡muy pronto probará la mejor leche de su vida! ja ja ja- gritaba para sí mismo mientras cepillaba a su nueva vaca. Claro está luego de que Barley se hubiese ido.

-¿Jack?- el castaño quedó petrificado al escuchar la vocecilla que pronunció su nombre a sus espaldas, justo después de que él hiciese ese comentario. Al voltearse pudo ver a la pequeña May, la nieta de Barley.

-M-May… ¿Q-qué ocurre?-

-Es solo que mi abuelito olvidó darte esto…- la niña le mostró a Jack una reluciente campanilla dorada y la colocó en sus manos. –Es para llamar al ganado, si sacas a pastar a tu vaca y no puedes hacerla entrar de nuevo, la campana es muy útil, solo tienes que hacerla sonar y el ganado acudirá en seguida…-explicó la pequeña con una sonrisa.

-¡Mu-muchas gracias! Estoy seguro que me será muy útil- dijo el granjero con una enorme sonrisa, pero aún nervioso.

-¿Jack?-

-D-dime…-

-¿Por qué quieres darle leche al Doctor?- preguntó la niña inocentemente.

-¡AH! Eso es porque… verás…- Jack se puso más nervioso. –el Doctor es mi mejor amigo, y escuché que le gustaba mucho la leche, por lo que quiero regalarle un poco. Él me ha ayudado mucho desde que llegué al pueblo, je je je- y lo que dijo no era del todo falso después de todo.

-Entiendo… ¿Sabes? El Doctor me da un poco de miedo. Es muy serio, nunca sonríe y tiene unas agujas enormes que duelen-

-¿Eh? Bu-bueno, es cierto que es un hombre extraño y que casi nunca ríe, pero May, recuerda que él vela por el bien de todos en el pueblo, y tenemos que agradecerle que cuide de nosotros cuando estamos enfermos.

-¡Tienes razón Jack! Bueno, es mejor que regrese antes de que mi abuelo se preocupe- sonrió la pequeña.

-¡Gracias May! Dale las gracias a tu abuelo también por favor-

-¡Sí! Ah y Jack, me alegro que seas amigo del Doctor, porque además, él siempre está triste- dicho esto la pequeña niña salió del establo y de la granja.

-Prometo, que nunca más volverá a estar triste Doctor, haré todo lo posible porque sea feliz…- más que una promesa hacia el Doctor era una promesa para sí mismo.

Lo segundo que ocurrió, fue aún más extraño. Era el último día de la estación de verano, por lo que Jack no tenía más que hacer. No tenía razón para cuidar los cultivos que pronto morirían por el cambio de estación por lo que unos días atrás ya los había cortado. Por lo que ese día decidió dar un pequeño paseo por el pueblo y conversar con sus vecinos. Llegó a la playa, y pensó en tomar el sol un rato, por lo que se le ocurrió que en lugar de acostarse sobre la arena, era mejor idea subir al techo del restaurante de Kai como la vez anterior.

Asegurándose que no había nadie observándolo, subió por las escaleras y llegó al tejado en donde se acostó. Luego de un rato por poco se queda dormido, pero el sonido de unas voces lo hizo despabilar. Se asomó un poco para ver de qué se trataba, y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que nuevamente se trataba de Kai y Gray quienes iban a entrar al restaurante del moreno.

-¡Ya verás que con esto no te voy a hacer falta por mucho tiempo Gray! Ja ja ja-

-Como sea, creo que te voy a extrañar un poco- respondió el pelirojo, que aún desde donde Jack se encontraba, se podía notar que estaba avergonzado al decir eso.

-¿Eh? No te pongas así pelirojo, sabes muy bien que ese es mi tipo de vida. Odio el frío y no puedo quedarme aquí más que solo en el verano, y de todas formas nadie quiere que me quede-

-Yo querría que lo hicieras, y creo que Popuri también-

-Mmm tienes razón, pero Popuri no es mi esposa y…- el moreno se acercó y tomó a Gray por la nariz- …aunque me gustaría lo contrario, tú no eres mi esposo je je- Gray se apartó de Kai muerto de vergüenza al escuchar esos disparates. -¡Vamos! Mejor disfrutemos el tiempo que nos queda, mañana partiré y nos volveremos a ver hasta dentro de un año-

-Sí, tienes razón…-

-Asegúrate de cerrar la puerta al entrar, no me gustaría que pasara lo mismo de la otra vez con Jack, es incómodo tener que comenzar a calentar de nuevo ja ja ja-

-S-sí…- el moreno entró seguido del pelirojo y se escuchó el cerrojo de la puerta siendo cerrado. Jack no dudó ni un momento en bajar rápidamente del techo y correr lejos de la playa.

-¿Por qué solo a mí me pasan este tipo de cosas?- sin embargo Jack sonrió al ver que algo como eso estaba ocurriendo sin novedad en ese pueblo. Tal vez la decisión que él y el Doctor habían tomado días atrás era la correcta después de todo. Solo le quedaba seguir adelante, trabajando duro y ver que le deparaba el futuro.

Continuará….

**Nuevamente les agradezco muchísimo el leerme, por favor, si fuesen tan amables de dejar sus comentarios me harían muy feliz, nada mejor para una persona que escribe, el saber que alguien lo lee, además me encanta escuchar críticas y sugerencias, e incluso peticiones, por que como les comento, el 95% de lo que escribo no está planeado para nada xD**

**Saludos y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!**

**Izu**

**PD: Este capítulo va dedicado a Usami-tan mi más fiel lectora en Amor yaoi :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**Ya 10 capítulos *-* estoy feliz de haber extendido tanto el fic, y es que falta tanto por ocurrir!**

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, muchas gracias por leer! Y recuerden que sus comentarios son siempre muy apreciados! ****

Y bueno, esto es algo que se me ocurrió hoy. Si el fic está basado en HM Friends of Mineral Town y HM Back to Nature, por qué no incluir un HM más?  
Así que me pareció buena idea el que Jack y el Doc tuvieran un poco más de privacidad yendo a Forget-Me- Not Valley, el pueblo en el que se desarrolla la historia de HM Ds y Ds cute ;D

Y siiiii se acerca el primer Lemon, lo que muchos esperaban -w- (ya sé que digo muchos y solo unas cuantas personas leen mi fic xDUU : okay: )

En fin, gracias de nuevo por leer!

**Capítulo 10**

**El regalo perfecto**

-Ya voy- dijo Jack al escuchar que tocaban la puerta de su casa muy temprano en la mañana, apenas se había despertado, corrió a abrir la puerta ante los insistentes golpes.

-Buenos días Jack-

-Kai, buen día…-

-Solo pasaba a despedirme, el verano acabó y es tiempo de que me marche a zonas más cálidas- explicó el moreno.

-Ya veo… ¡Entonces que te vaya muy bien! Ha sido un placer conocerte, y espero verte el próximo año- contestó Jack con una sonrisa sincera.

-Yo sé que mueres por volver a verme, pero no te preocupes, el tiempo pasará rápidamente, ja ja ja ja – bromeó –Ya sabes que no es cierto je je… pero sabes, realmente me agradó conocerte Jack, y estoy muy feliz de que no me odies como todos por aquí. Agradezco mucho que me hayas dado una oportunidad- Kai esbozó una hermosa sonrisa, de las que casi nunca mostraba, muy distinta de la lujuria que siempre reflejaba al sonreír.

-No es necesario agradecer… Sabes, creo que si voy a resentir un poco el que no estés por aquí, todo será mucho más aburrido- admitió Jack, cayendo en cuenta que en verdad iba a extrañar al excéntrico de Kai.

-Oh… No me esperaba que dijeras eso… creo que ahora me iré más feliz de lo que estoy ja ja ja . Bien, nos veremos el año que viene, ¡Mucha suerte con la granja!¡Yo sé que vas a lograr sacarla adelante!- dicho esto el moreno le ofreció su mano al granjero y los dos se dieron un apretón, mas luego Kai llevó sus labios a la mano de Jack y la besó como si se tratase de una señorita, para luego salir de allí rápidamente, siempre sonriendo y despidiéndose alegremente, agitando su mano en el aire. Jack solo pudo reír, pensaba en que le había caído de maravilla ese tipo a pesar de sus acciones pasadas.

-Ahora Gray estará muy triste y bastante solo…-murmuró para sí.

Un viento frío sopló mientras Jack se encontraba preparando el campo para posteriormente sembrar las plantas correspondientes a la temporada. Este le hizo darse cuenta de que ya había estado viviendo por medio año en ese lugar, y que no le había ido tan mal después de todo. Luego de atender a sus animales, el granjero caminó rumbo a la montaña, quería ir a echar un vistazo a los árboles con sus copas teñidas en colores tierra, naranja y amarillo, era algo simplemente hermoso, el otoño era su estación favorita después de todo.

Ya un poco arriba en la montaña, se percató de que habían brotado un tipo de bayas de algunas plantas, así como hongos que se veían exquisitos. Aunque era muy pronto para recolectarlos, pero pensaba en regresar en unos días y así tendría algunos ingredientes gratuitos para cocinar. Luego Jack se detuvo en el lago, ese lugar desde aquel día en que el Doctor se declaró iba a ser un sitio especial para él. Evocaba una y otra vez las palabras del pelinegro y sonreía entusiasmado, lo cual le hizo recordar que ya había pasado tiempo suficiente para poder ir a visitar de nuevo a su querido Doctor.

-Pero no puedo llegar con las manos vacías ¿Cierto? Mmm ¿Qué sería bueno llevar?- El castaño no sabía demasiado acerca de los gustos del Doctor, lo que hizo que se sintiera mal por unos instantes ya que tenía aún que recorrer mucho camino con él, se percató de que realmente ninguno de los dos sabía mucho sobre el contrario y se preguntó por un instante cómo era que los dos se habían enamorado. Pero restándole importancia a esos asuntos, bajó nuevamente a su granja en donde aún no encontraba algo que pudiese llevar como presente, aunque fuera por cortesía.

Al no poder decidirse Jack pasó al supermercado en donde Sasha se encontraba como de costumbre regañando al pobre Jeff, siendo apoyada por la hija de los dos. Tal vez el ser reprendido por ambas mujeres todo el tiempo era la razón por la cual Jeff estaba a menudo en la clínica y en la iglesia. Al ver que el castaño entró las dos mujeres se acercaron a él y lo saludaron amablemente, cambiando totalmente su expresión de hace unos instantes. Jack compró una barra de chocolate y salió rápidamente de allí, declinando la invitación de las rubias a tomar el té con ellas.

Con barra de chocolate en mano, no muy seguro de que le fuera a gustar al Doctor, pero al menos era mejor que no llevar nada, Jack entró a la clínica sintiéndose muy muy nervioso, se dio cuenta en el último instante que era la primera vez que veía al Doctor desde que los dos decidieron ser pareja.

-¡Hola!- saludó una vocecita chillona, la cual provenía de un niño pelinegro que se encontraba sentado en el sofá de la sala de espera.

-Hola… Stu ¿Cierto?- Jack había visto al niño unas cuantas veces pero nunca se había detenido a hablar con él. Algunas veces también saludaba a Ellen su abuela, aunque tampoco había formado una amistad grande con ella. El niño era el hermano menor de Elli, y la persona a la que ella más adoraba en la vida por lo que la enfermera le había contado.

-¡Sí! ¿Qué haces por aquí? ¿Acaso estás enfermo?- preguntó curioso el niño.

-Ehh… no… solo pasaba a saludar al Doctor-

-Ya veo. Mi hermana me contó que está muy contenta porque el Doctor tenía un nuevo amigo, seguramente eres tú-

-No estoy seguro… pero eso espero je je-

-¿Sabes? Yo también estoy feliz de que seas amigo del Doctor Trent, él siempre se ve muy triste y solo…-

-Entiendo…- Ya era la segunda vez que Jack escuchaba eso de un niño, tal vez ellos tenían la capacidad de ver los sentimientos de las personas de una manera en que los adultos no podían.

-¿Sabías que pronto será su cumpleaños? Elli y yo estamos planeando darle algún buen obsequio, ¡Así ya no se sentirá triste!-

-¿Su cumpleaños? ¿Cuándo es?- Ahora el granjero estaba bastante alterado, tenía que hacer algo para el cumpleaños del Doctor también, y no podía ser cualquier cosa, pero más que todo, le había tomado por sorpresa y también se frustró un poco al darse cuenta de que no sabía siquiera cuando era el cumpleaños de la persona que amaba.

-Será el día diez de este mes-

-Entiendo, tendré que comprarle un bonito obsequio también… Stu, toma te regalo esto- el mayor sacó la barra de chocolate de su bolsillo y se la entregó al niño, pensaba en que era bueno agradecerle por el valioso dato que acababa de proporcionarle.

-¡Gracias Jack!- agradeció el niño mostrando un rostro iluminado en alegría.

-Bueno, es mejor que me vaya, ya visitaré al Doctor otro día-

-Cuídate Jack, y ven a jugar un día a mi casa ¿Sí?-

-Prometo que lo haré pronto- dicho esto el granjero salió de la clínica sin haber visto a su pareja. Ahora más importante era pensar en su regalo, sólo tenía diez días para planear algo excepcional.

-Ahhh ¿Qué haré? En realidad no tengo ni idea de lo que le gusta al Doctor, salvo por la leche… pero un poco de leche no es suficiente para obsequiarle en su cumpleaños…- hablaba solo mientras caminaba por el pueblo. –Es que ni siquiera le he regalado nunca nada a un hombre… Aunque por otro lado, yo soy un hombre, si fuera yo ¿Qué me gustaría que me dieran como regalo?- el granjero comenzó a pensar en algo que le gustaría, pero se frustró mucho más al darse cuenta de que era una persona sumamente aburrida y mediocre al no tener gustos muy marcados por algo en especial.

Jack pensó en que un libro podía ser una buena opción pero luego se dio cuenta de que no tenía la menor idea de qué tipo de libros le gustaban al Doctor. Entonces se le ocurrió ir preguntando por allí a las personas que se encontraba. Joyería, flores, licor, comida, y muchas otras cosas más fueron las respuestas que recibió pero ninguna terminaba de convencerlo. Pensaba en que era realmente difícil pensar en algo que le gustara si no sabía que le gustaba, pero tampoco podía ir y preguntarle directamente.

Al día siguiente Jack continuaba con el mismo dilema, pero decidió preocuparse por su granja de momento por lo que fue nuevamente al supermercado para adquirir las semillas de la temporada. Muy contento regresó a su granja con paquetes de distintos tipos de semillas como berenjena, camote, y zanahoria. Como ya había preparado el campo previamente solamente ocupó el resto del día sembrando y regando. Estaba realmente satisfecho porque al fin había aprendido a sembrar de la manera correcta, y a cuidar las plantas, esperaba que esta vez no tuviera que pedirle ayuda a sus amigos los duendes de la cosecha.

Por otro lado su vaca estaba feliz y saludable, a Jack le encantaba cepillarla y aún estaba esperanzado en que uno de estos días sería capaz de ordeñarla. Precisamente se encontraba en el establo cuando escuchó que tocaban a la puerta del mismo, por lo que salió a ver de quien se trataba.

-¡Hola Jack!-

-Oh, hola señor Barley ¿Cómo está?- saludó Jack cortésmente al anciano que había llegado a visitarlo a su granja.

-Estoy muy bien gracias. Jack, quería pedirte un gran favor, espero que no te importe-

-¡Claro! Lo que sea si está en mis posibilidades-

-Verás…- el anciano caminó hacia la salida de la granja y Jack lo siguió para encontrar que amarrado a la cerca había un hermoso caballo color castaño con la crin de un color más oscura que el resto de su pelo. –Jack, este caballo desde hace unos días no quiere comer y se le nota muy triste, además de que no me hace caso alguno, pensé en que un cambio de ambiente y de dueño le ayudará. ¿Podrías cuidarlo por mí durante un tiempo?- preguntó el anciano.

-¡¿Cuidarlo? ¿Yo?-

-¡Por supuesto! Es muy sencillo Jack, solo tienes que darle heno, sacarlo de vez en cuando, y cepillarlo diariamente, además podrás usarlo si quieres para desplazarte, y también si te haces bueno cabalgando podrías participar en las carreras que se llevan a cabo al final de la estación. ¡Son muy divertidas!- explicó Barley tratando de convencer al granjero.

-Bueno… no estoy muy seguro señor…-

-Además, te pagaré, no pretendo que lo cuides gratuitamente. ¿Aceptas? Nos harías un enorme favor- insistió el anciano.

-Bien… ¡De acuerdo, cuidaré de él!- aceptó Jack no muy seguro de que fuera una buena decisión.

-¡Excelente! ¿Sabes Jack? Este caballo no tiene nombre, así que también te pediré que le des uno-

-¿Un nombre?... Mmm ¿Cuál será bueno?-A Jack se le daba pésimo eso de poner nombres, por esa razón ninguno de los animales que tenía habían sido nombrados. –Se llamará… Otoño- dijo el granjero nombrándolo como la estación en la que se encontraban, puesto que fue la primera palabra que se le vino a la mente al ver a su alrededor.

-Otoño será… En fin, muchísimas gracias Jack, lo dejaré en el establo, ¡Espero que los dos se lleven muy bien!- Barley llevó al equino hasta el establo y lo dejó allí, para luego despedirse de Jack no sin antes repetirle las instrucciones de cuido del animal. El castaño aún no estaba contento con la idea, pero no podía hacer nada ya, había aceptado. Luego de que el anciano se fue, Jack entró al establo del caballo y comenzó a cepillarlo, el animal reaccionó positivamente a las caricias del cepillo.

-Creo, que nos vamos a llevar bien después de todo…- sonrió el granjero.

Poco a poco la granja de Jack iba creciendo y estabilizándose, el castaño decidió ir nuevamente ese día a visitar a los enanitos y a contarles todo lo que había ocurrido. Los hombrecitos lo felicitaron y le dieron algunos otros consejos para cuidar de sus animales y plantas, y también le recordaron que podía pedirles ayuda cuando lo necesitara.

Jack se despidió de los hombrecitos, estaba tan contento que había olvidado todo el asunto del regalo para el Doctor. Al día siguiente decidió comenzar a practicar como cabalgar. Al principio estuvo muy temeroso, incluso tuvo que ir nuevamente con Barley para que le enseñara como se hacía. El anciano le proporcionó una silla de montar al ver que Jack muy ignorante, intentaba cabalgar sin silla.

En total habían pasado ocho días desde que Jack decidió aprender a cabalgar, y ya lo hacía bastante bien, por suerte "Otoño" era un caballo bastante dócil y no le costó demasiado aprender a montarlo. Pero con eso y el cuido de las plantas y demás animales, el asunto del cumpleaños del Doctor había quedado en el completo olvido.

Ese día estando en el establo con su vaca, Jack comenzó a cepillarla y notó que sus ubres estaban bastante hinchadas, al tirar de una un chorro de blanca y caliente leche salió de la misma. Los ojos de Jack se iluminaron y corrió a buscar una cubeta y un banquillo, se sentó y comenzó a ordeñar su vaca por primera vez. También se había preparado con Barley para este momento, y había practicado unas cuantas veces con las vacas del anciano.

Finalmente abrazando a su vaca, no podía evitar sonreír estúpidamente al imaginarse lo que el Doctor diría cuando él le regalara la primera leche de su vaca.

-¡El Doctor!- cayó en cuenta. -¡No puede ser! Me ocupé tanto que olvidé completamente su cumpleaños y es mañana… ¿Qué haré? Ya no tengo tiempo para buscar un regalo… Supongo que al menos este año tendrá que conformarse con esta leche…- se resignó al ver que para él iba a ser imposible encontrar un regalo a tiempo.

Decepcionado de sí mismo al haber sido tan descuidado de olvidar algo tan importante, Jack corrió a guardar la leche recién ordeñada en su refrigerador. Ya la llevaría mañana ante el Doctor. Decidió continuar con su práctica cabalgando a su nuevo caballo. Pero para su desgracia, se encontraba bastante distraído por lo que recién había pasado y al intentar que el caballo fuera a más velocidad, este corrió muy rápido y frenó de pronto, por lo que Jack no pudo sostenerse y cayó al suelo a algunos metros de distancia del animal.

Para su desgracia, el granjero aterrizó sobre su propio brazo lo cual le causó un enorme dolor. Tendría que hacerle una visita al Doctor ahora, pensaba que era lo peor que podía pasarle en ese momento, pero no tuvo elección y con su brazo siendo taladrado por un agudo dolor, salió camino a la clínica.

-¡Hola Jack!- saludó la enfermera al verlo entrar –Por la diosa ¡¿Qué te ocurrió?- preguntó alarmada al ver que el castaño entró con una cara que mostraba cuanto dolor sentía en ese momento, y también venía aferrado su brazo.-¡Doctor venga rápido!-

-¿Qué ocurre Elli? ¿Por qué los gritos?-el pelinegro salió de su consultorio con su rostro serio como siempre, pero su expresión cambió a sorpresa al ver a Jack en aquellas condiciones. -¿Qué ocurrió Jack?- preguntó también, mostrando gran preocupación.

-Bueno, me dieron un caballo ¿Saben? Y yo estoy aprendiendo a cabalgarlo… Y cuando estaba practicando hoy me caí y aterricé sobre mi brazo je je je- explicó el castaño un tanto avergonzado. –Pero no creo que sea algo serio, no me duele tanto…- mintió, sabiendo que estaba a punto de llorar del dolor que sentía.

-¡Eso lo decidiré yo!- exclamó el Doctor seriamente, para tomar a Jack del otro brazo y arrastrarlo hacia su consultorio cerrando las cortinas tras de sí, ante los ojos de una confusa Elli, quien no había visto en mucho tiempo al Doctor expresar tanta preocupación.

Luego de revisar el brazo de Jack, y aplicarle un ungüento, le dio a beber una medicina para el dolor y vendó su brazo también.

-Tienes suerte de que haya sido solo un golpe, no sé qué sería de ti si te fracturaras un brazo ahora que tienes tanto trabajo- le reprendió un poco.

-Sí, sería mi ruina je je… Muchas gracias por atenderme Doctor…-

-Jack, cuídate por favor, no sé qué haría yo si tú sufrieras un accidente grave…- el pelinegro cambió su tono serio por uno más dulce y preocupado, al igual que la expresión de su rostro, lo cual hizo que Jack se sonrojara.

-P-prometo que me cuidaré lo mejor que pueda-

-Jack… ¿Por qué no habías venido a verme?- preguntó el pelinegro acercándose poco a poco al rostro de Jack. –Pensé que te había dicho que esperases una semana solamente…-

-¡Lo siento! ¡Lo siento! He estado realmente ocupado, tenía muchas ganas de venir a visitarlo pero no pude. ¡En verdad lo siento!- se disculpaba.

-Entiendo, en ese caso no tienes que disculparte, es solo que realmente te extrañé…- ante estas palabras Jack se sonrojó aún más, y la cercanía del rostro del contrario no ayudaba de mucho.

-Yo… yo también lo extra…- al castaño no le dio tiempo de terminar la frase ya que sus labios fueron tomados por los del Doctor en un fogoso beso, que demostraba cuán ciertas eran las palabras que el hombre acababa de pronunciar. Realmente parecía que había estado esperando por mucho tiempo por besar a Jack, ya que movía sus labios y lengua de una manera casi salvaje, muy contrario a su calma personalidad.

-Te quiero Jack, no sabes cuánto…-susurró a sus oídos al separarse.

-Y-yo… también… Pero Doctor, no debió hacer eso, Elli podría vernos…- reprendió suavemente el castaño, sin llegar a mirar directamente al rostro del mayor.

-Elli sabe que no debe entrar cuando cierro las cortinas, así que estamos seguros, no te preocupes- el Doctor le sonrió amablemente, cosa que hizo a Jack sorprenderse un poco.

-Espero que así sea, realmente no me gustaría que alguien llegase a vernos…-

-Jack, mañana…-

-¡Lo sé! ¡Lo sé!- interrumpió el castaño.

-¿Qué es lo que exactamente sabes?-

-Sé que mañana es su cumpleaños, y realmente no encontré nada que pudiese regalarle, ¡Disculpe! Prometo que lo compensaré el año próximo-

El Doctor abrazó a Jack fuertemente en ese momento, estaba sonriendo mucho esta vez.

-Eres bastante tonto Jack-

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dice?-

-No necesitas regalarme nada, el hecho de tenerte conmigo es más que suficiente, aunque si me hubiera gustado verte antes…- dijo el Doctor de una manera bastante dulce para ser él, y sin dejar de abrazar al granjero.

-Pero, yo quería darle algo, de verdad. Significa mucho para mí, aunque confieso que me vi en aprietos y me di cuenta de que realmente no sé mucho sobre usted…- confesó.

-Tienes razón, pero con el tiempo nos iremos conociendo mejor. Por ahora, y si me dejas terminar quisiera hacerte una invitación-

-¿Una invitación? ¿A qué?-

-Verás, tengo un colega en el pueblo siguiente, al que voy a visitar de vez en cuando para compartir descubrimientos médicos. ¿Te gustaría acompañarme esta vez? Partiré mañana-

-¿Acompañarlo?... ¡Me encantaría!- casi gritó. –Pero mi granja…-

-Es cierto, no tomé en cuenta a tus animales y plantas…- se notaba la decepción en el rostro del pelinegro.

-¡Puedo pedir ayuda! ¡Por favor, déjeme acompañarlo!- Jack recordó que sus amigos los duendes podrían ayudarlo los días que se vaya de viaje, por lo que casi se pone eufórico de la alegría, podría compartir con el Doctor en un pueblo en el que nadie lo conocía.

-¡Bien, entonces está decidido! Por favor trata de estar listo mañana temprano, tomaremos tu herida de hoy como excusa y diremos que vamos a ver al Doctor Hardy quien sabe mucho más sobre cómo tratar fracturas- el Doctor le guiñó un ojo a Jack y este le sonrió divertido.

-¡Gracias por permitirme ir con usted! Le prometo que estaré listo muy temprano-

-Bien, entonces vete ya Jack. Y una última cosa…-

-¿Sí?-

-Te dije que dejaras de llamarme Doctor-

-E-eso… Es que es algo muy difícil de hacer Doctor- dicho esto, fue Jack el que se atrevió a darle un beso fugaz al pelinegro el cual quedó estupefacto, mirando como el castaño abandonaba el lugar.

"¡Iré de viaje con el Doctor! ¡Qué felicidad!"

Continuará….

**Se me olvidaba, probablemente el próximo cap sea un OneShot de otra cosa para commemorar que no me dio pereza continuar el fic y ya llevo los 10 caps *-***

**Saludos!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola! Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer. Pido disculpas una vez más a quienes estaban esperando el capítulo y a la vez espero no haberlos decepcionado si estaban esperando otra cosa.  
Como dije, esta vez sería un tipo one-shot, ya que no creí llegar a los 10 capítulos con esto, pero lo logré! además que se me antojó el relatar algo más sobre esta pareja que cabe decir me encanta *w***

Me disculpo también porque tengo más de un año de no escribir Lemon por lo que estoy muy oxidada en ese sentido, y me costó un pocoescribirlo.

En fin, como siempre, si leen me encantaría leer sus comentarios, sugerencias o peticiones ! **^o^**

**Capítulo 11**

**Y así fue como todo comenzó…**

Gray solía vivir en la ciudad pero decidió trasladarse al campo a un pueblecito llamado "Mineral Town" en donde vivía su abuelo. El señor Saibara era un herrero muy diestro y talentoso, único a la hora de hacer su trabajo decidió que su nieto Gray sería el heredero de su labor y por tanto decidió enseñarle a ser un herrero como él.

Para la desgracia del joven pelirrojo, su abuelo era una persona sumamente estricta y fría, quien no le daba ni un momento de descanso al trabajar, y mucho menos le ofrecía alguna palabra de aliento. Muy al contrario vivía diciéndole lo mal que hacía las cosas, y recordándole que era "un inútil" que nunca serviría para ser el heredero de su legado.

Gray se sentía todo el tiempo sumamente triste y derrotado por esa situación, por más que se esforzaba no podía lograr satisfacer las exigencias de su abuelo, su sueño era llegar a ser el mejor herrero y finalmente escuchar las felicitaciones salir de la boca del anciano, pero al paso que iba, eso se iba a quedar siendo un simple sueño. Realmente se sentía vencido, llegando a creer que era un inútil que no servía para nada y que carecía de talento alguno.

Aunque uno de tantos días, de casualidad una linda jovencita llamada Mary llegó a visitar a Saibara, Gray quien era bastante tímido aún no se había dado a la tarea de conocer bien a las personas del pueblo, únicamente conversaba de vez en cuando con Ann y Doug sus caseros, meramente de cosas relacionadas a pagar su habitación en la posada de Doug, al resto de habitantes del pueblo los saludaba por cortesía solamente.

Desde que llegó al pueblo nunca se había detenido a conversar ni entablar amistad con nadie, por lo que tampoco lo haría esta vez y se limitó a escuchar la conversación de la joven con su abuelo. Pero al estar distraído no prestó atención a lo que estaba haciendo y se golpeó un dedo con el martillo, a lo que profirió un grito de dolor.

-¡Cielo Santo!- exclamó la jovencita quien corrió a ayudar a Gray, regalándole una bandita para su herida y mostrándole una calidez que el pelirrojo jamás había experimentado. Fue en ese momento en el que Gray comenzó a enamorarse de Mary.

••••••••

Kai era un jovencito quien tenía demasiados problemas con su familia, por lo que un día harto de todo, decidió vivir su vida libremente y dejó a su hogar y su familia para dedicarse a viajar. Como era un buen cocinero logró sobrevivir de ese modo en los diferentes pueblos y ciudades que visitaba. Dio la casualidad que fue a parar a Mineral Town. Como ya había reunido suficiente dinero, y le encantó el lugar desde que llegó, buscó al carpintero del pueblo y le solicitó que construyera un pequeño local en la playa, en donde montaría su propio restaurante.

Para ser un "vago" como lo decía su familia, le había ido muy bien desde que los dejó. Kai quien se aseguraba de estar en los lugares en la época más cálida, era un joven bastante apuesto, con su piel canela, su porte masculino y su brillante personalidad. Inmediatamente que llegaba a cualquier pueblo, cautivaba a mujeres jóvenes y mayores, y ¿Por qué no? A unos cuantos hombres. Y esto no le desagradaba en absoluto, desde que había descubierto que era un "rompecorazones". Decidió que sería un buen pasatiempo el coquetear con quien fuese que se topara en su camino. Claro está eso le hacía ganarse el odio de cuanto hombre habitara en los pueblos. Por su lado, las señoritas siempre esperaban el arribo del moreno a sus pueblos.

Mineral Town no fue la excepción, Kai de inmediato causó furor entre los habitantes, con el mismo resultado de siempre: admiración por parte de las mujeres y odio profundo por parte de los varones. Kai estaba realmente cansado de que las personas lo malinterpretaran, él solo vivía libremente sin limitaciones de ninguna clase, pero no le hacía mal a nadie, nunca le había faltado el respeto a ninguna mujer, y si bien alguna que otra vez les brindaba sus favores, nunca había sido por iniciativa propia.

Pero los hombres nunca le daban oportunidad de llegar a conocerlo, aunque eso no impedía que Kai buscara por todos los medios de entablar amistad, él tampoco era una persona que se regía por géneros, por lo que algunas veces si encontraba jóvenes apuestos también intentaba seducirlos, teniendo éxito de cuando en cuando.

Para aquel entonces, el carpintero no había acabado de construir el local, y Kai tampoco tenía esperanzas de poder ponerlo a trabajar ese verano, por lo que temporalmente pidió empleo en la posada de Doug, quien al reconocer sus excelentes dotes culinarias y un poco forzado por su hija Ann, decidió contratarlo. Por lo que Kai trabajaba medio tiempo con Doug, y el resto del día descansaba y paseaba por acá y por allá en el pueblo, por las noches dormía de igual manera en uno de los cuartos de la posada.

Y fue ahí mismo en donde se conocieron….

•••••••

Ese día Gray estaba especialmente deprimido, había presentado a su abuelo lo que creía era su mejor trabajo desde que había comenzado a ser aprendiz de herrero. Se trataba de una bonita pieza de joyería, el cual era un trabajo bastante delicado y difícil, por lo que le había tomado mucho tiempo y esfuerzo, pero al fin había terminado su broche y estaba muy contento y orgulloso por ello. Pero como de costumbre, su abuelo encontró miles de defectos y le dijo que era un trabajo mediocre y mal hecho. Por lo que el pelirrojo regresó muy triste ese día a su habitación en la posada de Doug.

Hacía algunas semanas que Kai había llegado por primera vez al pueblo, pero nunca se habían hablado más que para saludarse, ya que compartían habitación, Kai por su parte estaba bastante ocupado trabajando y también algunas veces iba a ayudar a Gotz con la construcción de su restaurante, por lo que tampoco había hecho esfuerzo por hablarle a Gray.

Pero ese día no pudo evitar notarlo, se veía tan triste y derrotado, que se sentó en la cama frente a él y por primera vez le habló directamente.

-¡Ey! ¿Por qué esa cara tan triste? No te pega esa expresión afligida pelirrrojo, es mejor que cambies esa expresión-

-Lo siento, no estoy de humor- dijo Gray en un tono de voz muy bajo y ocultando su rostro bajo la visera de su gorra.

-¡Vamos anímate! ¡Ya sé! Espera aquí…- dicho eso el moreno salió de la habitación.

"_Realmente no hay nada que pueda animarme en este momento…"_

_-_¡Estoy de vuelta!- Kai regresó media hora después, Gray continuaba sentado sobre su cama y afligido. -¡Esto es para ti! Sé que levantará tu ánimo- Kai le extendió un plato de comida que olía más que deliciosa, era un tipo de comida que no se podía conseguir en el pueblo.

-G… Gracias…- Gray que por sobre todo era muy cortés aceptó el platillo, aunque no tenía ganas de comer, y no tenía idea de cómo comer eso le iba a ayudar a mejorar su ánimo.

-Verás que te gustará, cuando tenga mi restaurante puedes venir a comer esto y muchos otros platillos que sé preparar, ¡Te haré un buen descuento!-

-Sí, gracias…. ¿Montarás un restaurante?-

-¡Claro! Me encantó este pueblo así que decidí poner un local de comidas con los ahorros que tenía guardados, será un lugar pequeño y probablemente pueda ponerlo en funcionamiento hasta el año próximo pero ¡No importa! Es lo que he soñado hacer desde hace un tiempo y lo estoy realizando, por lo que estoy muy muy feliz.-

-Entiendo… ¡Tienes suerte! La verdad estoy comenzando a admirarte, ya desearía yo poder hacer cosas como esas…- Gray comenzó a comer y se percató de que el platillo estaba exquisito, y abría el apetito así que continuó comiendo mientras escuchaba todo lo que Kai le contaba. Resultaba ser que era un muy buen conversador, muy al contrario de él, pero eso era bueno, porque Gray se estaba distrayendo y no tenía que abrir la boca más que para comer, y Kai podía hablar sin parar.

-¿Qué me dices?¿Ya te sientes mejor?-

-No es por ser malagradecido, pero no creo que una comida pueda ayudarme con mi problema. Pero de todas formas muchas gracias… ¡Estuvo delicioso!- Gray intentó sonreír pero sin éxito alguno.

-¿Puedo saber cual es ese gran problema tuyo?-

-Bueno, es solo que mi abuelo nunca nota el esfuerzo que hago, nunca me alienta y siempre dice que lo que hago es mediocre, que no sirve y que nunca voy a lograr ser un buen herrero-

-¿Y es cierto eso? –

-¿Qué?-

-Te estoy preguntando que si es cierto que no sirves para nada-

-Bueno mi abuelo…-

-No estoy hablando de lo que tu abuelo piensa, eso ya lo dijiste, estoy preguntando ¿Qué piensas tú de tu trabajo?¿Realmente crees que es tan malo?-  
-….No, yo estaba muy contento con lo que había hecho, en realidad…- Gray estaba un poco confuso con las preguntas de Kai, pero en ese momento, como para saber si estaba completamente seguro de lo que decía, sacó de su bolsillo el broche que había hecho y se lo mostró a Kai.

-¿Eso lo hiciste tú? ¡Es genial! Realmente eres hábil, te envidio. ¡Tu abuelo necesita comprarse unos anteojos! No entiendo como puede decirte esas cosas luego de ver este trabajo tan bueno-

-¿En serio crees eso?-

-¡Por supuesto! Y no es que te lo esté diciendo para hacerte sentir mejor, yo siempre soy muy sincero y créeme que si estuviera mal te lo diría enseguida-

-G… gracias Kai… En ese caso, me gustaría que lo tuvieras- dijo el pelirrojo entregándole a Kai el broche.

-¡Ey genial! Lo tomaré como pago por la comida ja ja ja-

-Bien…- El resto de la noche Kai y Gray continuaron conversando acerca de sus vidas. A Gray le cautivó de inmediato el hecho de que el moreno fuera una persona tan libre, sin dejarse llevar por lo que dijeran los demás, luchando por cumplir sus sueños. Quiso en ese momento llegar un día a ser un poco como él, y una gran admiración surgió. Por su lado, Kai que no había notado que Gray era bastante interesante y atractivo, se percató luego que era perfecto para ser una de sus "presas". Pero ese día ya habían entablado buena amistad por lo que decidió no arruinarlo y su jugada la haría al día siguiente.

•••••••••

-Ann, Gray se siente muy mal hoy así que es mejor que no subas a limpiar la habitación, estará cerrada de todos modos puesto que no quiere que nadie entre a molestarlo-

-Entiendo… Aunque no es bueno que se quede ahí solo…-

-¡No te preocupes preciosa, yo me encargaré de cuidarlo! Y si lo escuchas gritar o algo por el estilo, no te asustes, le haré un masaje especial que sé hacer para que los enfermos se recuperen, ¡Ya verás que quedará como nuevo!- Kai tenía planes para esa noche, y se aseguró de cubrirse las espaldas para que nadie lo detuviera.

-Gray, no te asustes, pero esta noche nos divertiremos mucho…- dijo mirando al pelirrojo que realmente no estaba enfermo, mientras le ponía en cerrojo a la puerta.

-No entiendo a qué te refieres…- contestó Gray inocentemente.

-Tú solo no te resistas pelirrojo, te haré sentir cosas que nunca has experimentado en toda tu vida, y que dudo que vayas a sentir nunca algo igual- el moreno no perdió tiempo y se acercó peligrosamente a la cama de Gray.

-¿Sentir? No entiendo…- Gray no pudo continuar hablando ya que de inmediato sus labios fueron capturados por los de Kai, fuera de la enorme sorpresa que fue haber sido tan de pronto besado por él, también se trataba de su primer beso. Al ser un muchacho tan tímido, jamás había tenido el valor de acercársele a ninguna mujer, y mucho menos de besarla.

-¡¿Qué haces?- preguntó asustado cuando logró liberarse, además de ser su primer beso, era un hombre el que estaba besándolo, como él venía de la ciudad, eso tampoco era algo que no conociera, pero jamás en su vida había pensado en besar a un hombre, o en su caso ser besado.

-Solo te voy a hacer sentir muy bien. Eres bastante mi tipo ¿Sabes? No es que yo sea totalmente homosexual, las mujeres me encantan también, pero no discrimino géneros ja ja ja- admitió sin vergüenza alguna. –Tú solo relájate y disfruta, tampoco intentes pedir ayuda que Ann cree que te daré un masaje y le dije que ignorara si le gritabas-

-….- Estaba atrapado, y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Lo siguiente que supo fue que el moreno rápidamente se deshacía de cada una de las prendas que cubrían su cuerpo, dejándolo completamente desnudo. Su nívea piel le hacía agua la boca al voraz moreno que ahora ya se encontraba sobre él, recorriendo rápidamente con su lengua el torso del pobre y asustado aprendiz de herrero.

-¡Relájate! Ya verás que si lo haces comenzarás a sentirte muy bien- Kai era todo un experto cuando se trataba de relaciones, tanto amorosas como sexuales, su diestra lengua daba atenciones especiales ahora a los rosados pezones del contrario, los cuales vírgenes hasta ahora eran sumamente sensibles a los estímulos que la cálida lengua les proporcionaba, por lo que ya se encontraban erectos. –Deliciosos…- murmuró el moreno para concentrarse en el pezón derecho de Gray, delineándolo con su lengua de manera circular lentamente, para luego succionar de igual modo, y poco a poco haciendo que el color rosado de este se intensificara.

Lo siguiente fue besar lentamente el cuello de Gray, dando pequeños mordiscos indoloros, causando que la piel de Gray respondiera de inmediato a semejante estímulo, enrojeciendo sus mejillas y jadeando un poco. Si bien le resultaba repulsivo estar dejando que un hombre le hiciera eso, no podía evitar que su cuerpo se sintiera bien y reaccionara de distintas maneras.

Kai, quien no era una persona que perdiera el tiempo, le sonrió pícaramente, indicándole que no cerrara sus ojos ni se resistiera a lo siguiente que iba a hacer. Nuevamente bajó desde el cuello de Gray, lamiendo y dejando hilos finos de saliva a su paso, hasta llegar a la entrepierna del pelirrojo, quien no pudo evitar sentir que moría de vergüenza, se tapó el rostro con las manos a pesar de lo que Kai le había dicho y únicamente quedó a la espera de lo que seguía a continuación.

El moreno comenzó a lamer con la punta de su lengua el miembro de Gray, quien a la primera lamida reaccionó con un espasmo, y un escalofrío recorrió su espalda ante esta nueva sensación. La ágil lengua recorría toda la extensión de su erección (ya que había comenzado a endurecerse) desde la punta hasta su nacimiento y de vuelta a la punta, en donde de cuando en cuando el moreno también daba pequeñas mordidas. Con su mano mientras tanto, Kai alcanzó el pezón izquierdo de Gray para no dejar su parte alta sin atenciones. Ante tales caricias el novato cuerpo del pelirrojo respondió enviando su semilla hacia el exterior, logrando salpicar el rostro del contrario con ella.

Gray, muerto de vergüenza pero sintiéndose muy bien luego de haber llegado a su clímax, volteó a ver a Kai quien se encontraba lamiendo alrededor de sus labios los restos del blanquecino líquido. A Gray esa escena le pareció sumamente desagradable.

-Vamos pelirrojo, no pongas esa cara, que dentro de poco tú comenzarás a disfrutar de este tipo de cosas también. Y no creas que todo termina aquí que aún no ha sido mi turno- al escuchar estas palabras Gray abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, dejando ver el intenso color azul de sus orbes. ¿Qué mas podía pasar?¿Con su turno se refería a que lo obligaría a hacer lo mismo? Se preguntaba sumamente atemorizado.

La siguiente acción del moreno fue algo que Gray no se esperaba, al ser totalmente ignorante de ese tipo de cosas. Kai había tomado sus dos piernas separándolas mucho y había comenzado a lamer su entrada muy lentamente, llegando a hacerle incluso cosquillas con la punta. Repasaba despacio con su lengua, mientras Gray sufría de contracciones al sentir el nuevo estímulo del que estaba siendo víctima. Luego de un rato, Kai decidió brindar atención a la nueva erección del contrario, introduciéndola esta vez en su boca, a lo que Gray contestó largando un ahogado gemido de placer, un placer que jamás había experimentado.

Gray sentía su parte baja muy caliente, y el calor solo aumentaba mientras el moreno movía su cabeza hacia adelante y hacia atrás engullendo su miembro por completo una y otra vez. Gray ya no podía contenerse más y dejaba que los gemidos se le escapasen. Finalmente una vez más regó su esperma ahora dentro de la boca de Kai, quien lo saboreó y lo tragó enseguida.

El aprendiz de herrero jadeaba y sudaba mucho, su mente ya se encontraba nublada por el placer y se sentía exhausto, pero el moreno no había acabado, después de todo "aún no había sido su turno". A continuación, Kai tomó un poco de los restos de secreción con sus dedos y los dirigió a la entrada de Gray, lubricándola para luego comenzar a introducir uno de sus dedos lentamente.

Gray dejó que un grito de dolor saliera, eso no se sentía para nada bien, y ahora estaba muy muy asustado, suponiendo ya a que era lo que Kai se refería con su turno. El moreno mientras tanto, se ocupaba de mover su dedo con lentitud preparando el cuerpo del contrario para recibir lo que venía a continuación, sacando su dedo para lamerlo y volverlo a introducir, repitió este proceso unas cuantas veces, mientras se deleitaba con los gemidos que emitía Gray, los cuales eran música para sus oídos. Finalmente, sacó sus dedos y para remplazarlos por su caliente erección la cual pedía a gritos por atención.

El pelirrojo sintió su cuerpo ser invadido, el enorme miembro del moreno se abría paso en sus entrañas, sentía que se desgarraría, el dolor era agudo mientras más el contrario lo introducía, y este solo aumentó en cuanto Kai comenzó a moverse cada vez más rápido en su interior, logrando un ritmo bastante rápido, con cada estocada llegaba más profundo, llegando incluso a tocar ese punto que le hacía arquear la espalda y gemir involuntariamente. Kai continuaba arremetiendo contra el contrario, cada vez más rápido, llegando también a jadear y dejar salir roncos y profundos gemidos, hasta que sintió la necesidad de aumentar mucho más la velocidad, para finalmente culminar derramando su caliente semilla en el interior de Gray, quien gimió largo y grave al sentir su interior ser llenado con el líquido.

Ahora totalmente exhausto, el moreno se dejó caer sobre Gray, se aventuró a acercarse una vez más a sus labios y lamerlos para luego besarlo por última vez, lento y profundamente. Gray se encontraba llorando, pero ahora bastante cansado como para oponer resistencia alguna, y que en todo caso, ya había dejado que el contrario hiciera todo eso, no tenía sentido refutar su beso.

••••••••

A partir de ese día, Gray se hizo bastante cercano a Kai, compartiéndole sus alegrías y tristezas, contándole acerca de sus preocupaciones, por extraño que sonara, Kai siempre tenía algo inteligente que responder, siempre podía contar con él para que le diera un buen consejo o le levantara el ánimo. Y Kai tampoco se quedaba atrás, sabía que también podía recurrir al pelirrojo para hablar cuando lo necesitara, siendo su único amigo varón en ese pueblo y en muchos otros de hecho.

Y por supuesto, esa fue la primera vez pero no la última en la que se acostaron, lo repitieron varias veces a la semana el resto del verano, nunca por iniciativa ni por gusto de Gray, quien de hecho aún odiaba que Kai hiciese eso, y aunque llegara a disfrutarlo, sentía que estaba mal, y aún sentía un poco de repulsión hacia el acto. Pero jamás era capaz de resistirse, simplemente se resignó a que eso fuese algo parte de su cotidianidad o como un pago a Kai por ser su amigo.

El moreno dejó el pueblo ese verano, y Gray extrañamente sintió un gran vacío dentro de sí, que ni siquiera la dulce Mary con sus novelas, sus interesantes conversaciones, ni sus palabras de aliento podían llenar. Ese verano, Gray se había olvidado por completo de que estaba comenzando a enamorarse de esa jovencita, y aunque quiso que esos sentimientos regresaran, no pudo lograrlo.

Un año pasó y Kai regresó a Mineral Town. Su radiante alegría y su calidez nuevamente llenaron el pecho de Gray quien tampoco había cambiado en nada. Y fue de esa manera que durante algunos años llevaron esa extraña relación apoyándose, aconsejándose y teniendo sexo, aunque fueran solo "amigos". Eran bastante íntimos en todo el sentido de la palabra, y tal vez esa relación que llevaban, era lo que a los dos les había impedido llegar a casarse, Gray sabía que Mary estaba muy interesada en él e incluso se sentía halagado y feliz por sus sentimientos. Por su parte Kai, había entablado una bonita relación con Popuri, la bella joven de la granja avícola.

Pero ninguno de los dos se decidía a dar el siguiente paso con esas mujeres, por el simple hecho de que aunque no querían darse cuenta ni admitirlo, estaban profundamente enamorados el uno del otro.

Continuará….


	12. Chapter 12

**Buenas buenas, hoy me inspiré al fin y pude escribir el nuevo capítulo non!  
La verdad es que entre semana llego tan cansada del trabajo que no me dan ganas de escribir nada, y el sábado me la paso descansando la mente también así que solo me queda el domingo para escribir... Aún así la parte buena es que puedo escribir el capítulo completo en unas cuantas horas 8D**

**Algo muy importante antes de que alguien lo note: **fallé olímpicamente puesto que hace muchos años no jugaba Harvest y yo juraba que el cumpleaños del Doctor era el 10 de otoño, pero resulta que recordé que era el 19 ;_; pero en lugar de cambiar toda la historia decidí omitir ese detalle ya que, después de todo el fic si trata el tiempo como debería de ser (masomenos 3 meses cada estación) así que no creo que sea tan importante tampoco (pff a quien engaño? ;O; ) pero bueno espero me perdonen ese gran error u_u

**Capítulo 12**

**Forget-me-not Valley**

Jack no pudo dormir esa noche por dos razones: el golpe que se había dado en el brazo realmente le dolía y la segunda era que la emoción del viaje que le esperaba era demasiada como para poder conciliar el sueño. Se iría toda una semana con su amado Doctor, a un lugar en donde nadie lo conocía, donde no tenían que guardar (tantas) apariencias, en donde nadie sospecharía, además podrían estar en una habitación en alguna posada u hotel, en donde no los molestarían y podrían estar a solas.

Una semana solo con el Doctor era más de lo que pudo haber pedido nunca. Luego de haber salido de la clínica ese día, el castaño corrió literalmente hacia la casita de los enanitos en donde prácticamente les rogó para que le ayudaran durante toda esa semana, los hombrecitos aceptaron alegremente, pues les encantaba la idea de poder ser útiles a Jack, el cual no encontró palabras para agradecerles. Luego en su casa alistó una maleta con ropa y cosas personales que fuese a necesitar y se acostó temprano creyendo que mientras más rápido se durmiera, más rápido llegaría el día siguiente, aunque no tuvo éxito y pasó la mayor parte de la noche dando vueltas en su cama, sin poder dormir.

Finalmente llegó la mañana y Jack saltó de su cama con entusiasmo, se bañó cuidando de no lastimarse demasiado el brazo, y finalmente se vistió con una sencilla camisa color azul oscuro con botones al frente y unos jeans, y por supuesto su brazo vendado. Con maleta en mano se dirigió a la clínica. Al llegar allá el Doctor ya se encontraba también listo para salir, vestía unos pantalones color verde musgo y un chaleco marrón sobre su camisa blanca. Jack se le quedó viendo como tonto, ya que era bastante diferente el verlo sin su acostumbrado atuendo de médico.

-¡Buenos días Jack!- saludó Elli quien se encontraba también en la clínica, despidiendo al Doctor.

-¿Eh? Buenos días Elli, buen día Doctor- saludó a los dos.

-Eres muy afortunado de poder ir a visitar al Doctor Hardy, él te ayudará a que tu brazo sane rápidamente y de la mejor manera para que no tengas ningún problema al trabajar- dijo la enfermera sonriendo amablemente.

-Si… mucha suerte…- Jack ni recordaba que estaban utilizando esa excusa para ir juntos a Forget-me-not Valley, él solo se concentraba en salir de Mineral Town lo más pronto posible.

-¡Bien Jack, vámonos! Elli, te encargo la clínica, recuerda que dejé los medicamentos de Lillia y los de Jeff listos para cuando vengan a recogerlos, si llega a haber alguna emergencia llámame y vendré lo más pronto posible- el Doctor casi nunca salía del pueblo porque le daba mucho temor que pasara algo en su ausencia, por eso era muy precavido.

-¡Si, sí! Mejor váyanse antes de que los deje el camión- el Doctor había llamado a el otro pueblo y muy amablemente uno de los aldeanos que comercializaban de vez en cuando con los productos de su pueblo y los de Mineral Town, aceptó a llevarlos en el camión en el que transportaba los productos hacia Forget-me-not Valley.

-¡Nos vemos!- se despidió Jack, quien tomó su maleta y salió de la clínica seguido por el Doctor. El pelinegro en seguida le arrebató la maleta a Jack, llevándola en una mano y la propia en la mano contraria.

-Doctor…-

-Tú estás lastimado realmente, es mejor que no te sobre esfuerces mucho Jack-

-Pero puedo llevarla, no pesa mucho, en serio…-

-Aquí el Doctor soy yo, y yo digo lo que es bueno para ti y lo que no- dijo cortante.

-Bien…- Jack no podía refutar esa lógica, y de todos modos, el brazo le dolía bastante. Pensaba en que tal vez si se lo había fracturado.

Los dos hombres llegaron a la montaña en donde se encontraba el camino que conectaba ambos pueblos, allí los estaba esperando el aldeano con su camión. Subieron las maletas a la parte trasera y seguidamente montaron en la parte delantera junto con el hombre, el Doctor quien iba entre Jack y el conductor estaba bastante incómodo en esa estrechez, pero Jack iba más feliz que nunca, no podía creer la suerte que tenía de poder ir tan cerca del Doctor, lo hubiera abrazado si hubiese podido, pero reprimió sus impulsos.

No tardaron mucho en llegar, suerte para el Doctor; se despidieron del aldeano luego de bajar sus maletas y se dirigieron al pueblo. Forget-me-not Valley era mucho más rural que Mineral Town, pero también era bastante grande. El camión recorrió un camino entre algunas granjas que ya mostraban sus cultivos antes de llegar al centro del pueblo. Una vez allí, el Doctor quien conocía muy bien el lugar lo guio hasta la posada.

-¡Doctor Trent! Que agradable sorpresa, no lo había visto ni una sola vez este año- inmediatamente después de que entraron a la posada, una mujer un poco corpulenta, morena, y que se veía muy agradable habló desde detrás del mostrador.

-Que gusto verla Ruby- saludó el pelinegro acercándose a ella sin llegar a sonreír demasiado. A Jack le pareció algo extraño que el Doctor no sonriera ante tan amable señora y que fuera tan frío, aunque luego cayó en cuenta de que tal vez, solo tal vez, el Doctor solo le sonreía abiertamente a él, pensamiento que le hizo sonrojar.

-¡Oh y viene acompañado! ¡Mucho gusto en conocerte muchachito! Mi nombre es Ruby- se presentó la mujer sonriéndole mucho.

-¡Un placer! Mi nombre es Jack- contestó el castaño devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Jack llegó a vivir a nuestro pueblo en primavera, viene de la ciudad por lo que no sabe mucho sobre granjas y al intentar aprender a cabalgar se ha fracturado un brazo por lo que lo traje a ver al Doctor Hardy- explicó Trent.

-¡Oh ya veo! Pues está de suerte por que el Doctor Hardy ¡es el mejor!-

-Bueno, si no le molesta Ruby, nos gustaría ir a nuestra habitación para poder ir a visitar al Doctor lo más pronto posible-

-¡Oh claro claro! Aquí tiene la llave, recuerden que el almuerzo se sirve a las doce medio día y la cena a las seis de la noche, así que no se retrasen.

-Muchas gracias- tanto el Doctor como Jack agradecieron a la agradable señora y subieron a su habitación. Era un cuarto sencillo con dos camas y algunos muebles, nada fuera de lo común, pero después de todo no esperaba un hotel de cinco estrellas en un lugar como ese.

-Jack, no te he hablado sobre el Doctor. En realidad él fue mi mentor, él me enseñó todo lo que sé y trato de visitarlo a menudo para seguir aprendiendo de él, aunque este año he estado ocupado desarrollando la fórmula de mi medicina por lo que no había tenido tiempo de venir a verlo. También te advierto que es una persona bastante… "extravagante" así que no te asustes, una vez que lo conoces te darás cuenta de que es muy buena persona- explicó el Doctor a Jack, mientras los dos se encontraban acomodando sus cosas.

-Ya veo… ¡Cielos! Pensar en alguien que sepa más que usted de medicina, da miedo jajaja-

-No trates de adularme…- dijo el Doctor juguetonamente mientras se acercaba a Jack, quien no se acostumbraba ni se dejaba de sorprender de todas las expresiones que el Doctor podía mostrarle. El pelinegro recorrió toda la distancia hasta Jack y lo atrapó entre sus brazos, como si hubiese estado esperando todo el día para hacerlo, por su parte el castaño no se quedó atrás y se aferró fuerte a él, para luego tomar la iniciativa y buscar sus labios.

Los dos hombres continuaron besándose por largo rato, jugueteando con sus lenguas e incluso llegando a acariciarse. Ambos estaban sumamente felices de estar al fin juntos y solos, alegría que les iba a durar una semana completa.

-Lo amo Doctor…- susurró Jack al separarse del beso, pero sin soltar el abrazo.

-Yo igual…- contestó el mayor apretando fuertemente a Jack contra su cuerpo. –Pero Jack, ¿Hasta cuando dejaras de llamarme Doctor y comenzarás a decirme Trent? Es un poco incómodo que me trates tan formalmente…- de pronto el Doctor rompió la atmósfera romántica, hablando de eso.

-Bueno, ya le dije que es algo muy difícil de hacer, no es que no le tenga confianza pero estoy acostumbrado a llamarlo Doctor ¿Sabe?, a pesar de que somos pareja aún le tengo bastante respeto, y bueno, también me da mucha vergüenza llamarlo por su nombre…-

-Entiendo, entiendo, pero uno de tantos días tendrás que dejar ese hábito, realmente no quiero que me sigas llamando "Doctor" por el resto de nuestras vidas…- al escuchar esa última frase Jack se sonrojó mucho y se aferró más al otro hombre, "El resto de sus vidas" era muchísimo tiempo, y también implicaba mucho. Quería decir que el Doctor lo amaba tanto, realmente lo amaba tanto como para considerar estar junto a él por tan considerable cantidad de tiempo. Y es que "El resto de sus vidas" era lo mismo que "Para siempre". Inconscientemente, Jack nuevamente buscó los finos labios del Doctor, besándolo dulcemente.

-Ya sé que estuvimos esperando mucho por esto, pero, puedes controlarte un poco Jack- le reprendió el Doctor pero mostrando una leve sonrisita.

-Lo siento, es solo que estoy tan feliz de que estemos aquí y podamos hacer lo que queramos juntos, es un peso muy grande el que recae en mi espalda estando en Mineral Town, y tener que guardar apariencias, siendo que me encantaría gritar al mundo entero que estoy enamorado de usted.- confesó.

-Me siento del mismo modo. Pero ya tendremos más tiempo para estar juntos, es mejor que vayamos a visitar al Doctor y que vea ese brazo tuyo, la verdad estoy interesado en que él te de un buen tratamiento, siendo que tus manos y brazos son tus principales herramientas de trabajo.- el pelinegro dio un último y superficial beso a su contrario para luego salir de la habitación, seguido por Jack quien no podía borrar la sonrisa tonta que mostraba.

Los hombres emprendieron camino hacia otra parte del pueblo, Jack iba en silencio, observando que los aldeanos que se topaban con ellos saludaban a Trent, al parecer era muy conocido por allí, aunque Jack se podía imaginar que seguramente el Doctor vivió allí en sus tiempos de estudiante y por eso las personas de ese pueblo le eran tan familiares. Y aun así, Trent era un hombre solitario según lo que le contaban en Mineral Town, tanto se había cerrado a las personas que no solo se había prohibido enamorarse si no que también se había recluido y obligado a estar solo y sin amigos, a pesar de ser bueno y amable con todos.

Al cabo de poco tiempo llegaron a la casa, tocaron a la puerta y esperaron a que les contestaran.

-¡Ya voy!- se escuchó desde dentro, seguidamente la puerta se abrió y Jack pudo ver a quien era la persona más extraña que había visto en toda su vida, es decir; en cuanto a actitud probablemente Kai era la persona más extraña que Jack conocía hasta el momento, pero este hombre era raro en apariencia.

Se trataba de un hombre mayor, que llevaba un enorme espejuelo en la cabeza, justo como Trent solía usar, y su típica bata de doctor, pero eso era lo único normal, en él. Más que un Doctor, parecía un científico loco sacado de una película de ciencia ficción. El hombre estaba un poco jorobado, tenía una horrible cicatriz desde la frente, pasando sobre su ceja izquierda bajando por su ojo, su mejilla y hasta llegar a la quijada. Y eso no era lo peor, su ojo izquierdo era algo que Jack jamás había visto: el iris color rojo encendido que contrastaba con el resto del globo ocular que en lugar de ser blanco era color negro, y para terminar su apariencia de "Doctor Frankenstein" no llevaba pantalones si no que al parecer andaba solo con su ropa interior a rayas rojas y blancas y unas sandalias como calzado.

-¡Trent! ¡Que bueno verte muchacho!- exclamó el hombre al ver al Doctor.

-Doctor Hardy, espero que estés bien, siento no haber venido a visitarte en tanto tiempo, pero he estado ocupado, de hecho espero puedas ayudarme con mi investigación- contestó el pelinegro mientras saludaba a Hardy con un apretón de manos.

-Sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo para eso-

-Por cierto, espero que no te importe, este es Jack, un citadino que llegó a Mineral Town este año y se golpeó el brazo al caer de su caballo, ya sabe como son de torpes los citadinos… En fin, el muchacho me rogó para que lo trajera contigo, cuando le hablé de otro doctor a quien conocía que era experto en este tipo de golpes y en fracturas. Espero no te importe revisarlo-

-Mu-mucho gusto Doctor Hardy, soy Jack y espero no importunar- se presentó el castaño, algo nervioso y bastante incómodo, mucho más después de semejante mentira que Trent le dijo al Doctor.

-Un placer… Y no, no molestas, después de todo si eres amigo de Trent, eres amigo mío ja ja ja, pero no se queden ahí como tontos, ¡pasen de una vez! – los tres entraron a la casa y Trent tomó asiento en uno de los sillones de la sala, mientras que Jack fue obligado a sentarse en un banquillo para ser examinado por el Doctor Hardy. Jack no podía evitar observar al extraño hombre, preguntándose que demonios le podía haber pasado en el rostro, o en el ojo, o en el cerebro, para llegar a tener esa apariencia.

Pero también pensaba en que era buena persona y muy inteligente y por eso el Doctor Trent lo admiraba tanto. Al cabo de un rato, el hombre mayor les indicó que no había nada de que preocuparse, con el tiempo el golpe sanaría y no habría secuelas después, siempre y cuando no esforzara su brazo en algunos días. Nuevamente la excusa perfecta para que Jack se quedara "descansando en ese pueblo alejado de su granja y el trabajo físico."

-Muchas gracias Doctor Hardy, es usted muy amable-

-No hay de qué. Solo procura descansar y tomar el medicamento que te voy a recetar, además del ungüento. Con eso bastará para que tu brazo sane adecuadamente-

-Gracias Doctor- agradeció Trent también. Luego de eso los dos médicos comenzaron una intensa charla acerca de temas que Jack no entendía para nada. Al verlo tan fuera de lugar, Trent le sugirió que diera una vuelta por el pueblo y que se verían en la posada a la hora del almuerzo. Jack aceptó gustoso puesto que moría del aburrimiento allí escuchando tanta palabrería extraña.

Al salir al primero que encontró fue a un niño rubio quien estaba jugando por allí.

-¡Ey, Hola! ¿Eres nuevo en el pueblo?- preguntó el niño curioso.

-Hola. No, solo estoy de visita, vine con el Doctor Trent a ver al Doctor Hardy para que curara mi brazo. Vine desde Mineral Town. ¡Soy Jack, mucho gusto!- el adulto le sonrió al pequeño amigablemente.

-Ya veo. Mi nombre es Hugh y vivo aquí. Oye Jack, que no te de miedo el Doctor, él es un buen hombre a pesar de ser tan extraño, siempre nos ayuda a todos en el pueblo con sus tratamientos. Probablemente él fue secuestrado por algunos hombres malos y fue genéticamente modificado para que luciera así ¿Sabes?- explicó Hugh infantilmente.

-Oh entiendo, sí posiblemente eso fue lo que le ocurrió- Jack se sorprendía de la imaginación de los niños, pero este en particular al parecer había visto mucha televisión. Aunque, si existían duendes de la cosecha, ¿Por qué no iban a existir organizaciones secretas que realizaran experimentos con los humanos? Aguantando las ganas de reír con su propia idea, Jack habló un rato más con el niño, este le explicó que recién hacía un año y medio que un granjero también había llegado a Forget-me-not Valley, y le había costado mucho trabajo poner a funcionar su granja. Al parecer Jack no había sido el único a quien se le había ocurrido escapar de la ciudad por ese medio. Pero eso solo le hizo pensar en que si ese otro hombre había podido, él también podría salir adelante.

El mayor se despidió del pequeño, prometiéndole jugar con él algún día antes de irse del pueblo, esperando poder cumplir esa promesa, Jack pensó que podría ser buena idea traer a Stu a este pueblo para que pudiera jugar con ese niño alguna vez, claro que era solo una idea que jamás llevaría a cabo.

El castaño siguió caminando y de hecho encontró a otras personas en el camino, pero no se detuvo a hablar con ellos, en ese pueblo habían bastantes personas extrañas, como unos ancianos gemelos, un tipo con un traje verde que parecía más bien a los duendes de los cuentos irlandeses, pero tenía cierto aire "hippie" e incluso un tipo que parecía sacado de una película de cavernícolas. Estaba feliz de haber ido a parar a Mineral Town y no a ese otro pueblo.

Cerca de las doce mediodía, Jack regresó con un poco de esfuerzo (ya que por un instante se extravió) a la posada, en donde Trent ya lo esperaba sentado a la mesa.

-¡Casi te pierdes el almuerzo niño! Ja ja ja. Solo bromeo, toma asiento a ver si te gusta lo que les preparé- dijo Ruby amablemente mientras les servía la comida a los jóvenes.

-Gracias señora-

-Muchas gracias Ruby, estoy seguro de que estará exquisito como siempre- Los dos hombres comieron de la deliciosa comida en silencio, no había mucho de lo que pudiesen hablar en ese momento, o al menos Jack, estaba lo suficientemente hambriento como para pronunciar palabra, pero el Doctor, ocupaba su mente en asuntos mucho más "íntimos" de lo que tenía planeado hacer luego, y el verdadero motivo por el cual estaban allí.

-¡Es cierto! ¡Casi lo olvido!- exclamó Jack al haber terminado de comer. Sin decir nada más corrió hacia la habitación y bajó nuevamente, entregándole al Doctor una botella adornada torpemente con un lazo color azul. –Sé que no es mucho, pero tiene gran significado para mí. Es la primera leche que da mi vaca… ¡Fe-feliz cumpleaños!- Jack sentía su rostro hervir en ese momento, tanto por darle según él, un regalo tan mísero, como el solo hecho de darle algo para su cumpleaños.

-¡Jack! Te dije que no tenías que molestarte en darme nada…-

-Ya sé que es horrible, pero quería darle algo, y como escuché que le gustaba la leche. ¡Disculpe si no fue lo adecuado!-

-Jack, Jack, Jack. ¡Es perfecto! Te agradezco mucho en serio, no tienes idea de lo feliz que me hace.-

-¿Es en serio? Porque si no le gusta está bien, no me enfadaré si la tira.-

-Es muy en serio, solo que no puedo besarte estando aquí abajo- esto hizo que el sonrojo de Jack aumentara. –Si no te molesta le pediré a Ruby que la guarde por mí, por ahora estoy satisfecho-

-Claro, adelante…- el Doctor, quien no lo demostraba pero estaba que lloraba de felicidad, por ese simple gesto, llevó su obsequio a la cocina y salió nuevamente.

-¿Jack, te parece si subimos ya a la habitación?-

-Mmm claro…- el castaño no se imaginaba el por qué el Doctor le pedía permiso para eso, tal vez pensaba que Jack estaba esperando que le diera alguna clase de visita guiada por el pueblo o algo por el estilo. Los hombres cepillaron sus dientes y Jack se recostó sobre una de las camas dispuesto a echarse una siesta luego de haber comido.

-¿Se puede saber que demonios haces Jack?- reprendió el Doctor al verlo ya tirado sobre la cama y a punto de quedarse dormido.

-¿Eh? Pues dormir… ¿No pensará que me voy a quedar despierto y aburrido aquí cierto?.-

-Jack, no te traje aquí para que durmieras ¿Sabes?-

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces que quiere que haga?- preguntó confuso ya que no entendía las intenciones del contrario.

-¡Por la Diosa! Realmente eres lento. Por supuesto que vamos a tener sexo hoy Jack-

-¿QUEEEEE?- el granjero abrió los ojos de par en par, sin poder creer lo que escuchaba.

-¿De que te extrañas? Es normal que las parejas tengan sexo- hablaba seriamente el pelinegro, como si fuese la cosa más común, corriente e incluso aburrida que pudiesen hacer allí.

-Ti-tiene razón. Es so-solo que yooo…-

-¿Es tu primera vez cierto?-

-Sí…- confesó muerto de vergüenza.

-No tienes que preocuparte, también es la mía- contestó el Doctor, indiferente.

-¿QUEEEE? ¿Es- es en serio?-

-¡Claro que es en serio Jack! ¿Qué parte de "prometí no enamorarme nunca" no entendiste? Es obvio que si nunca me he enamorado de una mujer, nunca he tenido sexo con una, y bueno, nunca había considerado el llegar a tenerlo con un hombre tampoco. Pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?-

-Nada… solo que tengo miedo…-

-Jack, confía en mí, podré no tener experiencia, pero después de todo soy un médico y sé casi todo sobre el cuerpo humano.- al decir estas palabras el Doctor cambió su semblante a uno más cálido y seductor, prácticamente irresistible y que le hacía pensar que no le podía negar nada a ese hombre.

-Bien, confío en usted…-

-¡Así se habla!¡Manos a la obra entonces!- exclamó el mayor arruinando fantásticamente la ilusión que había creado para Jack apenas hacía unos instantes. A pesar de ser su primera vez, el Doctor no lucía inseguro ni nervioso, pero de seguro eso era producto de su manera de ser, ya que le costaba mucho expresar sus emociones y sentimientos, probablemente aunque estuviera muerto de miedo en ese instante, no lo demostraría.

El pelinegro comenzó por quitar lentamente la camisa de Jack, desabrochando los botones para revelar su ya algo fornido torso, producto del trabajo duro realizado esos últimos meses. Seguidamente llevó sus labios al pecho del contrario dando leves besos, subiendo hasta el cuello y llegando a la boca en donde se concentró, mientras que una de sus manos atrapaba uno de los pezones de Jack, jugueteando con el un poco. El castaño de inmediato sintió un escalofrío recorrerle, realmente el Doctor, aunque sin experiencia, sabía exactamente qué parte de su cuerpo tocar, y cómo tocarla para hacerlo sentir ese tipo de reacciones. En ese momento, su miedo disminuyó, y se relajó para comenzar a disfrutar de todo lo que le esperaba a continuación, que presentía sería uno de los momentos más memorables por el resto de su vida.

Continuará….

**Siiii al fin el Doctor y Jack harán cositas xD, espero que me salga bien, nunca había escrito (o leído) un lemon en el cual los dos fueran virgenes lol...  
Pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, espero que si fue asi me dejen sus comentarios ^^**

**Gracias por leer!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola! Ja ja, lamento si alguien estaba esperando este capítulo, la verdad he tenido mucho trabajo últimamente además de que no muchas personas leen este fanfic (o al menos nadie me comenta así que no se si lo leen xD) y pues eso me desmotiva un poco a la hora de ponerme a escribir.**

**Capítulo 13**

**Descubrimientos**

Las grandes pero delicadas manos del Doctor recorrían lentamente el torso de Jack, acariciando levemente su piel la cual se erizaba al contacto de los dedos del contrario, mientras los dos disfrutaban de una fogosa lucha que se llevaba a cabo en sus bocas, las dos lenguas no se daban por vencidas en tratar de invadir la boca contraria. Jack por su parte, no sabía que hacer con sus manos, pero para estar en igual condición, comenzó a desabrochar la camisa del Doctor, descubriendo así por primera vez lo que se sentía tener a su entera disposición tan varonil cuerpo. Se aventuró entonces a llevar sus manos hacia el pecho del pelinegro y comenzar a acariciar suavemente aquella piel que era tan agradable al tacto.

Trent, quien tampoco había experimentado nunca el toque de manos ajenas, igualmente se arqueaba leve al sentir como esos torpes dedos recorrían con lentitud su pecho, explorando cada milímetro de virginal piel. Para los dos era una experiencia totalmente nueva pero presentían iba a ser algo que disfrutarían en demasía.

-¿Estás listo para pasar al siguiente nivel?- preguntó juguetonamente el pelinegro, susurrando al oído de su pareja luego que se vieron obligados a separarse del beso a falta de aire.

-Sí…- contestó el castaño no muy seguro de su respuesta y a la vez deseoso de tener más. En ese momento, cada uno solo podía pensar en que tenía que poseer el cuerpo contrario, que estar separados no era tolerado ni un momento más. Sin embargo, a pesar de la urgencia que los dos sentían, el Doctor, prudente por naturaleza, sabía que les faltaba muchísimo por "prepararse" antes de llegar al acto final de esa maravillosa obra.

El pelinegro abandonó por unos instantes a su amante para dedicarse a quitar esos molestos Jeans que impedían el acceso al cálido y ya semi despierto miembro contrario. Por extraño que a los dos les parecía, y muy distinto a lo que habían imaginado para esa ocasión, ninguno de los dos sentía vergüenza ni de tocar, ni de , ni de ver el cuerpo del otro desnudo; y mas bien, sentían mucha curiosidad por palpar, besar y experimentar ese desconocido territorio, que bien terminaba siendo la última prueba de que realmente estaban enamorados el uno del otro.

El Doctor, había muchas veces visto el cuerpo de un hombre desnudo, pero jamás de esa forma, pareciéndole algo hermoso, algo artístico. El cuerpo de Jack en especial era un poco delicado pero a causa del trabajo duro de la granja, sus músculos estaban bien marcados y probablemente con el paso de los años se iría haciendo más y más fornido. Por su parte Trent no se quedaba atrás, siendo un médico se preocupaba por su salud tanto como lo hacía por la de los demás, por lo que siempre acostumbró a hacer ejercicio y comer adecuadamente, por lo que tenía una muy buena figura.

-¿Qué… que hará?- preguntó Jack mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos para no ver lo que el Doctor iba a hacer, él no era tonto y sabía perfectamente que seguía a continuación, pero eso no quitaba el hecho de que se sintiera bastante depravado si miraba.

-Tú no te preocupes, que luego llegará tu turno también- fue la respuesta del contrario quien se lo pensó un poco para comenzar a dar lentas lamidas por toda la extensión del miembro del castaño.

Jack se arqueó mucho de placer al sentir la caliente y suave lengua del Doctor recorrer su hombría con tal destreza. A su vez, el sonrojo apareció intenso en su rostro, parte placer, parte vergüenza de saber lo que estaban haciéndole y que también tendría que hacerlo tarde o temprano. Intentaba también contener los gemidos que luchaban por salir, no fuera que los escucharan los demás y descubrieran a qué habían ido en realidad a ese pueblo.

El Doctor continuaba repasando lentamente la erección de Jack, para luego atreverse a lamer sus testículos también, acción que hizo que Jack tuviese que taparse la boca esta vez, sentía demasiado placer y sabía que eso apenas era el comienzo. El castaño se aferró a los cabellos del contrario que continuaba regalándole tan embriagantes atenciones a su parte baja. Nuevamente, el Doctor haciendo uso de su conocimiento, le indicó a Jack que se pusiera de pie, sin dejar lo que estaban haciendo, y de ese modo el mayor tuvo acceso a la entrada de su pareja, en donde un travieso dedo comenzó a colarse.

Jack no se esperaba eso para nada, lo único que hizo fue sobresaltarse y halar fuertemente los cabellos de su amante, quien con esa acción supo que estaba logrando su cometido. El dedo del doctor se fue adentrando más y más moviéndose lentamente en aquella cavidad, luego de un rato de masajear insertó el segundo dedo aumentando el ritmo, su boca se encontraba ahora llena por el miembro contrario que había introducido del todo. El castaño sentía la vista nublar con tanto placer, ya ni siquiera se aferraba a la cabeza del contrario que tan arduamente trabajaba.

-Do-doctor, siento que…- Trent sabía muy bien lo que venía a continuación y seguido de las advertencias de su pareja, sintió su boca llenar con el cálido líquido de intenso y extraño sabor, el que tragó enseguida; al ver hacia arriba pudo observar el asustado rostro de Jack.

-¿Qué te ocurre? No, es algo tan extraño…- preguntó mientras sacaba sus dedos de la entrada de Jack y se ponía en pie mirándolo frente a frente con esa seria expresión suya.

-Lo siento, usted sabe que jamás había visto ni sentido nada como esto…- se excusó Jack a quien le había parecido tan solo un poco grotesco el que su pareja hubiese tragado su semen.

-Lo sé, ya nos acostumbraremos- ciertamente para el Doctor tampoco fue la más grata de las experiencias del todo, pero aun así no podía negar que le había gustado mucho, su propio miembro erecto y palpitante era la prueba de ello, y ya era hora de darse atenciones a sí mismo ya que de seguro Jack no se atrevería por ahora a hacer lo mismo que él.

El pelinegro lentamente empujó a su pareja para que quedara acostado sobre la cama y humedeciendo sus dedos en la boca los llevó nuevamente a la entrada de Jack.

-Es- es su turno… ¿Cierto?- preguntó el granjero que sintiendo que su interior quemaba, se asía a las sábanas a causa de los dedos invasores.

-No te preocupes, te he preparado bien- sentenció el pelinegro quien se aseguró de disponer todo para no llegar a maltratar a su pareja. Entonces con la mano contraria tomó la propia erección llevándola lentamente hasta la entrada de su pareja, y sustituyó sus dedos con su miembro en el apretado y caliente interior de Jack.

Comenzó entonces a penetrar lentamente sintiendo su miembro perfectamente acogido, definitivamente una experiencia indescriptible para él, jamás llegó a imaginar sentir tanto deleite, sentía que solo quería más y más por lo que no dudó ni un segundo en comenzar a moverse más rápidamente, para su desgracia, Jack que sentía bastante dolor al ser invadido de esa manera comenzó a gemir fuertemente. Pero el Doctor le dio solución rápida a eso, cambiando la posición de manera que con sus labios pudo alcanzar los de su pareja y de este modo ahogando los gemidos en un apasionado beso.

La mente de Jack ya estaba nublada, no podía pensar en nada más que en lo bien que comenzaba a sentirse, el Doctor llegaba ahora tan profundo cada vez que empujaba hacia adelante, que tocaba un punto que lo hacía sentir como en otro mundo. Jamás en toda su vida se hubiese siquiera imaginado todo aquello, el dolor iba desapareciendo poco a poco dejando paso solo al gozo.

El pelinegro no se quedaba atrás, el haber leído miles de libros sobre sexo jamás le hubiesen podido describir como el realmente se sentía. Finalmente sus caderas se movían casi involuntariamente, respondiendo a los impulsos del instinto, no tardó en llegar a su clímax, llenando el interior de su amante con su esperma, ambos mordieron sus labios para evitar gritar.

Exaltados y jadeantes se miraron el uno al otro y sin necesidad de decir palabra alguna, lograron comunicarle al otro sus sentimientos. Un muy claro "Te amo" se reflejaba en los ojos de cada quien. Ahora que habían consumado su amor en ese acto, sabían en definitiva que estaban realmente enamorados.

Trent se retiró cuidadosamente del interior de Jack, y luego le ayudó a sentarse, le besó levemente en los labios y lo abrazó dulcemente.

-Te amo Jack, gracias por darme esta oportunidad- susurró a su oído. Los dos aún jadeaban y trataban de recuperar el aliento. Entre el cansancio y la conmoción de escuchar esas palabras el castaño sintió deseos de llorar, estaba tan feliz que pensaba que podía morir en ese momento. Sin poder decir nada se abrazó también al cuerpo de su amante, y no pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas simplemente comenzaron a salir incontrolables.

El Doctor que no entendía muy bien lo que le pasaba a su pareja lo miró con una expresión entre interrogante y preocupado sin llegar a preguntar, Jack negó con la cabeza y le sonrió para luego buscar los labios del pelinegro.

-Gracias a usted por amarme tanto- contestó el granjero luego de separarse del beso y secando sus lágrimas. Hubiesen deseado quedarse allí abrazados por siempre, pero tenían que limpiar todo el desorden que habían hecho. El pelinegro le indicó a Jack que se quedara acostado solo por si acaso, y se dirigió al baño que había en la habitación, regresando con un recipiente con agua y una toalla.

Jack comenzaba a sentir mucho sueño y de hecho empezaba a dormirse cuando sintió algo frío que tocaba su cuerpo. El Doctor había humedecido la toalla con el agua y ahora se encontraba limpiando delicadamente el cuerpo de Jack.

-No te preocupes, necesitas asearte ¿no es así?- dijo el pelinegro al notar la sorpresa de su amante ante esa acción. El castaño se sonrojó nuevamente, ese acto le parecía algo muy íntimo y en cierto modo algo muy romántico. El pelinegro continuó aseando a su pareja cuidadosamente e incluso le ayudó a ponerse su pijama, Jack no entendía el por qué pero no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo.

Trent le indicó que se acostara en la otra cama para quitar la sábana de la que habían usado, al levantarse Jack sintió un agudo dolor, ahora comprendía el porqué de las atenciones del Doctor, sin embargo no era algo que no pudiese soportar, incluso era más doloroso el golpe que tenía en su brazo, aunque mientras estuvieron teniendo sexo no le molestó en absoluto.

El granjero logró quedarse dormido, y el pelinegro terminó de limpiar la habitación y procedió a darse un baño. Repasaba nuevamente lo que había recién sucedido, jamás se hubiese imaginado sentirse tan dichoso, nunca pensó que llegaría a enamorarse tanto y en tan poco tiempo, y de una persona que realmente no conocía demasiado, pero que su forma de ser, su perseverancia y dulzura lo lograron cautivar por completo. Salió del baño y se colocó la propia pijama también se sentía fatigado, después de todo era la primera vez que tenía sexo, pero pensaba que no les había ido nada mal.

Finalmente se acostó junto a su amante no sin antes besar su mejilla sutilmente, por vez primera en su vida, el pelinegro se durmió mostrando una enorme sonrisa.

Al día siguiente, el Doctor le dijo a Rubí que había derramado 'algo' en la sábana y que había intentado lavarla en el baño y que se secara, cuando le entregó la húmeda prenda a la dueña de la posada. Realmente la había lavado en el baño lo mejor que pudo para ocultar todo rastro de lo que pasó la noche anterior en aquella habitación. Por suerte la mujer creyó la historia y al parecer nadie en el lugar se dio cuenta de lo que sucedió.

-Hoy estaré todo el día en casa del Doctor Hardy, por lo que puedes hacer lo que quieras en el pueblo, sé que no te será difícil hacer amigos así que no me preocuparé por ti- dijo el pelinegro a su pareja mientras desayunaban, nuevamente sin mostrar expresión alguna. Jack pensó que parecía una persona totalmente distinta del expresivo y sensual hombre con quien estuvo la noche anterior.

-Sí, por favor no se preocupe por mí, ya encontraré con qué entretenerme mientras usted no esté- contestó el granjero quien por el contrario, desde que se levantó no podía dejar de sonreír.

-Pero no te canses mucho, ya que esta noche repetiremos lo de ayer- contestó el Doctor hablando casi en un susurro. Al escuchar eso Jack se avergonzó muchísimo. Trent se levantó y se despidió dejándolo solo y en shock.

"_¿Tendrá pensado que hagamos eso todos los días? Es decir, no es que me desagrade, y tenemos que aprovechar el poco tiempo que estemos aquí, lo que me temo es que me llegue a gustar demasiado y luego no podamos hacerlo cuando regresemos a Mineral Town"_ con ese pensamiento el granjero terminó su desayuno y se dedicó a recorrer el dichoso pueblo deteniéndose a hablar con cada persona que encontraba.

Para Jack la gente de allí era bastante excéntrica pero interesante, además de que todos eran muy amables. Se le ocurrió que podía ir a las granjas que había visto al llegar allí para pedir consejo a los otros granjeros y eso hizo, llegó a una de las granjas en donde conoció a una agradable mujer llamada Vesta, quien lo invitó a almorzar y pasó todo el día enseñándole cosas sobre la granja y los cultivos, hasta que se dio cuenta de que ya era de noche, de manera que se despidió de Vesta agradeciéndole sus atenciones y prometiendo que regresaría y partió de vuelta a la posada.

Pero cuando iba en el camino en medio de la oscuridad, sintió unos brazos rodearle y no pudo evitar sobresaltarse y gritar levemente.

-¿Te asusté John? – preguntó el dueño de aquellos brazos.

-Yo-yo no me llamo John… Soy Jack…-

-¿Eh?- los brazos soltaron al granjero y lo tomaron por los hombros para voltearlo, quedando de frente con el joven que lo había confundido.- ¡Por la diosa! Eres idéntico a John ja ja ja- el autor de tal descuido era un joven muy bien parecido y extraño como todos en ese pueblo: la palidez de su piel competía con el blanco color de su largo cabello, que combinaba de manera perfecta con el azul claro de sus ojos. Llevaba una camisa blanca con un extraño estampado y pantalones violeta oscuro.

-Lo siento, no soy a quien buscas- contestó Jack quien estaba un poco asombrado de ver lo guapo que era ese joven, pero también asustado de que hubiese pensado que era apuesto, ¿realmente se estaba volviendo gay? Especulaba.

-Ja ja, discúlpame a mí, no debí de abrazarte sin asegurarme de quien eras, pero es que en serio eres muy parecido a él. Mi nombre es Skye, un placer ¿Así que eres nuevo en el pueblo?-

-¿Eh? No, vine desde Mineral Town con el Doctor Trent para ver al Doctor Hardy y que tratara mi brazo, me herí al caer de un caballo- explicó el castaño.

-Mmm ya veo. ¿Entonces eres granjero en Mineral Town?-

-¡Sí! Aunque no soy lo que se pueda decir un granjero, hace poco más de medio año que llegué desde la ciudad y he estado intentando aprender el trabajo-

-¡Cielos! Hasta en eso te pareces a John…-

-¿Puedo preguntar quién es él?-

-Ah lo siento, lo siento. Verás, hace un tiempo llegó a este pueblo un chico de la ciudad llamado John, y tuvo muchos problemas para poner en marcha su granja, pero al final le fue muy bien afortunadamente.-

-Ya veo- Jack se percató de que hablaba del mismo hombre de quien le había hablado Hugh, el pequeño que había conocido el día anterior.

-Y bueno, como no eres de este pueblo no me importa tampoco contarte esto- comenzó a hablar de nuevo Skye. –La razón por la que te abracé pensando que eras John, es porque él y yo somos amantes desde hace un tiempo.-

-¡¿Eh?!- Jack se sorprendió muchísimo al escuchar aquello. Que algo así pasara en pueblos continuos, y con dos personas que se encontraban en igual condición. ¿Acaso a todos los citadinos los terminaban conquistando los campesinos?

-Sé que es extraño, y para mí lo fue al principio también, puesto que disfrutaba mucho la compañía de las damas, pero él fue el único que creyó en mí, un simple y vil ladrón y me ayudó a cambiar, así que una cosa llevó a la otra y bueno… Sé que no es algo que te gustaría escuchar je je-

-¡No!... es decir, yo…- el color rojo apareció en las mejillas de Jack en ese momento.-A decir verdad, estoy en una situación parecida…- confesó.

-¿En serio?... mmmm ¿Con el Doctor ese que dices?- el granjero abrió mucho los ojos con esa pregunta. -¡Acerté! Ja ja ja… Bien, me alegra que sea así. En fin Jack, no te voy a quitar más tiempo, es un placer haberte conocido- dijo Skye ofreciéndole la mano y sonriéndole galantemente.

-El placer fue mío Skye, realmente me da gusto haber podido hablar contigo-contestó el castaño estrechando la mano del contrario.

-Una última cosa: la granja y el Doctor, ¡No te des por vencido con ninguno de los dos!- dicho esto el 'ex-ladrón' se despidió y siguió su camino.

"_Jamás lo hubiese imaginado… Me hubiera gustado ver al tal John también, espero encontrarlo en estos días que estaré por aquí…"_ Jack pensativo continuó su camino al llegar a la posada. Una vez allí, cenó junto con el Doctor y le contó todo lo que había aprendido y hecho durante el día, salvo su encuentro con Skye, eso se lo dejaría como una anécdota personal.

Los hombres subieron a la habitación y una vez allí no tardaron en ponerle seguro a la puerta y despojarse rápidamente de sus ropas, esa noche y las siguientes hasta que regresaran a Mineral Town, continuarían haciendo el amor.

Continuará…..

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capítulo, se noooota que hace años no escribo lemon ;_; me quedó horrible! y también se nota que ya no tengo buenas ideas xD...**

**En fin, por favor, si leen el fanfic me gustaría saberlo así me motivo más a escribir rápido xD además que me gusta que me hagan saber que les gusta y que no, para no escribir cualquier cosa.**


End file.
